Watashi No Hatsukoi
by Misses-Raina
Summary: Nueva historia. Se remonta en el Otoño del 2007, en plena adolescencia de Yuuki Souen, un chico de 15 años bastante distraído y travieso. Lo que complicara su vida sera las nuevas declaraciones de su mejor amigo, Kaito, y su imposible amor. Todo esto más el rechazo y triángulos amorosos que se formaran; Porque para estos jóvenes amar jamas fue tan complicado como lo es ahora.
1. Armonía Destruída

Era un día soleado y refrescante en la ciudad de Tokio en la época del Otoño del 2007 .Todo el grupo de amigos se encontraba en clases concentradamente, excepto uno.

_—_Yuuki-san, por favor preste atención._—_le reclamo el profesor. El joven sonrió traviesa-mente.

_—_Claro, Noveno_—_dijo Yuuki, travieso. El profesor se altero.

—¡¿Que dijo, señor Souen?!—cuestiono el sensei, histérico. Yuuki solo rió.—¡Vaya directamente a inspectoria!

—Esta bien—Yuuki puso sus ojos azules en blanco, se levanto y salió de la puerta, no sin sentir antes como alguien echaba algo a su bolsillo. Miro extrañado y vio como Kaito, su amigo, había echado un papel en su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

_Ese flojo, ni siquiera es lo suficientemente digno de votar un misero_ papel.

Kaito más bien era el mejor amigo de Yuuki. Atractivo, por supuesto, con su cabello oscuro y sus penetrantes ojos azules con verde, los cuales siempre habían conseguido la admiración del rubio. Lo que Yuuki no sabía era que Kaito también lo contemplaba.

El rubio camino tranquilamente por los pasillo hasta ver algo que llamo su atención. Oyó pasos cerca suyo, cuando volteó se asusto al ver a cierto atractivo chico de cabellos rojos oscuros y ojos celestes, casi cristalinos. Thoru, su amigo. Según la mente de Yuuki, Thoru siempre había sido un chico con una sobrenatural belleza, casi como un vampiro. El no era nada a su lado. Claro, que el no pensaba dar a conocer esos pensamientos.

—¡¿Que demonios haces, Thoru?!—grito Yuuki, molesto. El pelirrojo rió ante eso. A Thoru le encantaba asustar a Yuuki, destrozar la paz y calma era algo tan hermoso y perfecto para el.

—Asustarte, Yuuki-kun—contesto este, mientras bostezaba. Yuuki observo como un poco del abdomen de Thoru se veía al hacer ese estiramiento. Miro hacia otra parte, avergonzado. Era extraño observar a Thoru de esa forma. En especial penoso porque no tenía ningún abdominal marcado. Es más, su piel era de porcelana, tan delicada y frágil que daban ganas de acariciarla. Yuuki sentía esas ganas de acariciarla.

—No me asustes más—alego el rubio, mientras hacia un puchero. El pelirrojo sonrió levemente. Lo había conseguido otra vez, destrozar la armonía de Yuuki. Era tanta la afición que podía volverse un deporte, uno que por supuesto, Thoru practicaría.

—Esta bien. ¿A donde vas? En una clase de Kokoru-sensei no hay muchos permisos para ir al baño.—comento el cristalino.

—Me mando a inspectoria por faltarle el respeto.—contesto el rubio. El pelirrojo asintió distraído.

—Que criminal—comento el pelirrojo burlón. Yuuki hizo una mueca.

—Debo ir a inspectoria.—dijo el rubio, sin embargo siguió ahí, quieto.

—¿Por que no vas?—pregunto Thoru, curioso. Yuuki se incomodo un poco por la pregunta. El definitivamente no admitiría que quería estar cerca de Thoru.

—Flojera.—mintió este otro sin ninguna expresión. Thoru puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a caminar a la sala de clases, hasta que Yuuki noto que se iba.—¡Thoru, espera!

—¿Si, Yuuki?—pregunto Thoru correctamente.

—¿Donde estabas?—pregunto el ojos azul, curioso.

—En la agencia, practicando.—dijo cortante el de ojos celestes. Thoru era modelo, una masculino y algo misterioso modelo.

—Genial—murmuro Yuuki. El rubio noto como no había más conversación y decidió irse.—Adiós.

—Adiós, voy a clase.

—y yo a inspectoria.—le contesto Yuuki, sonriente. Sin decir nada más el rubio corrió a inspectoria.

* * *

—Bien alumnos, la clase ha terminado.—declaro Kokoru-sensei, mientras Thoru recién entraba a la sala de clases.—Señor Shion, veo que ha estado ocupado.

—Estaba en la agencia, lo siento Kokoru-sensei—se disculpo el pelirrojo, respetuoso.

—Esta bien Shion-san, pero al final de la jornada escolar conversare con usted.—le dijo el sensei, serio. Thoru solo asintió y camino a dejar la mochila en su puesto.

—Thoru-kun, tarde—le reprocho Sakura con una sonrisa. Ella era una chica de 15 años con el cabello azul largo y unos ojos del mismo tono, era delgada. Era alegre y simpática, optimista siempre. Era activa, sin la capacidad de quedarse quieta por lo menos un momento. Parlanchina como ninguna, había que meterle una piña en la boca para callarla.

—Como siempre—siguió Ymr. Ella tenía el cabello rojo pasando los hombros y unos extraños ojos morados, era delgada. Era alegre y simpática, similar a Sakura. Solo más extraña y aficionada al arte, con un inusual y espectacular talento sorprendía a sus amigos y compañeros.

—Flojo—le dijo Kitty, confiada. Castaña clara, con ojos azules y un despampanante cabello. Era segura, confiada y algo arrogante a veces, pero simpática y amable. Realmente si comparaban era muy distinta a sus amigos, pero se comprendían y complementaban tan bien que las personalidades y actitudes no importaban.

—Thoru-kun, ¿estabas conversando con Yuuki?—pregunto Konan, con una voz frágil. Sin duda alguna Konan era diferente a sus amigas. Era cercana a Thoru, tanto que en algunas ocasiones los habían vinculado, pero el par se había ocupado de desmentir. Konan era fría y misteriosa, a veces algo cruel pero amable. Para sus seres mas amados siempre tendría una pequeña sonrisa. Pálida como el hielo, con un cabello más claro que el de Kitty y ojos celestes, misteriosos e inexpresables. Su cabello caía hasta sus hombros y dejaba la casquilla suelta. Alta y delgada como las otras.

—Sí, Konan-chan.—le contesto Thoru, con una sonrisa. Konan desvió la mirada y observo como Kaito se acercaba. Puso los ojos en blanco, realmente a ella no le agradaba Kaito. Aunque debía soportarlo, por ser de su grupo de amigos. Nadie jamas se pregunto por el irrelevante odio de Konan a Kaito.

—Mizaki, no seas tan obvia—le dijo Kaito con una sarcástica sonrisa. Kaito siempre la llamaba por el apellido, Mizaki.—Yo también te quiero.

Konan simplemente se fue, sin ninguna expresión. Llegaron Lee, Nagato, Ciel, Sasori y Makoto. Los otros componentes del grupo de amigos.

—Eso fue cruel—comento Nagato, entre risas. El era un chiquillo lindo de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes oscuros. Alto y delgado, como un lindo muñeco. Con una actitud sorprendente-mente infantil y pervertida a la vez, era querido en su grupo.

—Si fue cruel, ¿por que ríes?—pregunto Makoto, con una pequeña sonrisa. De cabello negro, ojos grises y pecas, no era nada especial. Era un chico alegre y optimista ante todo, siempre dedicándote una sonrisa y mostrándote toda su imaginación.

—Ni se—contesta Nagato, aun riendo.

—¡Tal vez unas cosquillas ayuden!—exclamo Sasori, peligroso. El era un lindo chico de cabellos azulados y ojos esmeralda, intensos. Era extrovertido, decidido y divertido con todos los que considerara sus amigos.

—Ya detente—le dijo Ciel antes de que Sasori comenzara. Ciel era bastante parecido a Nagato, solo que mas tierno y los ojos un poco mas claros. Era dulce y amable con cualquiera que le hablara, un encanto.—Lo mataras.

—Que lo haga—dijo Lee, sin ningún pudor. Lee, el seguro Lee. Atractivo, muy alto y de mirada coqueta y conquistante. El sabe perfectamente lo que hace y realmente no le importa ser juzgado ni nada. El no vive de opiniones y nunca lo hará. Es libre de decir los comentarios más inadecuados en el peor momento, y aun así no le importa.

Todos lo miraron por un momento. Luego los amigos explotaron en risas, como siempre.

* * *

Yuuki iba saliendo de inspectoria cuando se acordó del papel que Kaito había echado a su bolsillo.

_Lo leeré y luego lo votare por ese idiota._

"—Te espero a la salida en la sala de clases, no faltes. Es importante.—Kaito."

Yuuki sonrió y miro la hora, solo faltaban 10 minutos.

* * *

Yuuki caminaba tranquilamente a la sala de clases notando como los pasillos se encontraban vacíos. Entro y vio a Kaito parado en el fondo, apoyado en la pared y con un rostro inexpresable. El se le acerco y sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Que querías?—le pregunto el rubio, curioso.

—Te tengo que decir algo—le contesto el de cabellos oscuros con la mirada fija en los ojos de Yuuki.

—¿Es importante?—pregunto Yuuki, algo incomodo por la mirada fija de Kaito en el.

—¿Tu que crees?—dijo el de ojos verdes con azul, mientras se acercaba a Yuuki. Dulcemente tomo el rostro del rubio y lo acerco a sus labios, consiguiendo un beso. Yuuki se quedo estático, ¡Su mejor amigo lo estaba besando! Quiso moverse pero por la impresión se quedo quieto, sintiendo el beso. Era dulce y relajante, y aunque no fuera su primer beso se sentía como uno. Pero eso estaba mal, ambos eran hombres. Kaito volvió el beso más intenso, haciendo a Yuuki temblar. Luego se separo de el rubio para susurrar algo en su oído.—Te amo_._


	2. Paz Corrompida

Yuuki empezó a retroceder, asustado. Sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos, pero el joven no podía estar cuerdo después de lo ocurrido. Kaito lo notó y con preocupación intento acercarse a su aun mejor amigo.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto Kaito, preocupado. Yuuki sintió ganas de gritar pero se contuvo.

—¡¿Como esperas que este bien?!—bueno, perdió el control. Ya era demasiado para que la armonía de Yuuki no se destrozara. Era predecible lo que iba a pasar en esto. Yuuki hizo una mueca y dio un paso hacía adelante.—No vuelvas a hacer bromas tan idiotas como tu.

A Kaito se le quebró el corazón. ¿A caso Yuuki no le había creído? ¿Sus sentimientos para el eran una broma?. El de cabellos oscuros desesperado tomo las muñecas de Yuuki y forzudamente lo empujo contra la pared.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no son una broma. Nada de esto es una broma, Yuuki.—le declaro el de ojos azules con verde, mientras miraba con dulzura a su amado Yuuki.—Te amo, Yuuki.

El rubio no evito sonrojarse. Kaito era más alto y fuerte que el, así que no podía liberarse de su control. No le quedaba otra más que gritar.

Kaito empezó a besar dulcemente al amor de sus ojos para no asustarlo, mientras que con una mano liberada acariciaba las facciones de Yuuki.

—Eres realmente hermoso.—le susurro Kaito a Yuuki en su oído, provocando que este se sonrojara más.

—Detente.—le ordeno el más pequeño. Kaito sabía perfectamente que las cosas a la fuerza no iban a funcionar, así que con cuidado solo las muñecas de su amado. Yuuki se separo y bajo la mirada. Ya no estaba sonrojado, pero se encontraba realmente avergonzado. Su mejor amigo lo había besado y declarado amor.—Kaito.

El nombrado miro con los ojos brillosos al rubio. Estaba nervioso por lo que le pudiera decir Yuuki.

—So...Somos amigos, ¿no?—pregunto el más bajo de ellos, intentando ser neutral. Kaito asintió, triste.—¿Desde cuando tú...?

—Desde siempre Yuuki. No digo que soy gay desde niños pero... siempre me sentí especial junto a ti, a tu lado.—le contesto el, sentimental y nostálgico. Yuuki sintió ganas de llorar.

—M-me odiabas—tartamudeo el, recordando.

* * *

_Un lindo niñito rubio yacía llorando en un columpio mientras la luz del sol lo iluminaba olímpicamente. Un grupo de niños de la misma edad se le acerco con una malvada sonrisa._

_—Ja,ja, llorón—le insulto uno, mientras Kaito observaba junto a el.—¿Cierto que es un llorón, Kaito?_

_El nombrado miro con sus inocentes ojos azules verdeados al niñito rubio. Le pareció un ser bonito como para estar sufriendo._

_—¿Kaito?—cuestiono otra vez el insultador. _

_—S-sí, es un llorón...—contesto el otro siendo cruel. Yuuki solo lo miro algo dolido y bajo la cabeza mientras dejaba las lagrimas caer._

* * *

—Tu no comprendías el dolor que sentía. Mi madre se estaba muriendo.—dijo Yuuki con resentimiento. Kaito se sintió fatal en ese momento.

—Creo que no puedo comprender aquel dolor, pero...—intento hablar el, mientras se acercaba a los suaves labios del rubio con avaricia.—Puedo curarlo.

Entonces Kaito volvió a besar a Yuuki. Para sorpresa de el de cabellos oscuros su amado no se resistió. A Yuuki le empezaba a gustar el sabor de los labios de Kaito, piña.

—La sensación simplemente me gusta... —se excuso Yuuki mientras se ponía de puntillas para volver a besar a su "amante" si es que se le podía considerar así.

* * *

—Señor Shion, debe ser más preocupado en los horarios.—le dijo el sensei, estricto.

—Sí, Kokoru-sensei—contesto Thoru con la voz monotoma.

—Puede retirarse.

—Gracias.

Thoru empezó a caminar hacia el salón de clase, puesto que estaba en la oficina de Kokoru-sensei. Cuando el estaba a metros sintió débiles pasos y ruidos dentro de la sala. Sigilosamente camino y entro con delicadeza, para encontrarse con una escena para nada placentera.

—Kaito...Yuuki...—susurro este, causando que el par nombrado se separara. Se estaban besando. Esos malditos se besaban en su cara.

—¡Tho-Thoru, yo te puedo explicar esto!—grito Yuuki, desesperado. Thoru embozo una cruel sonrisa, lo cual sorprendió al par de enamorados.

—Oh, claro que puedes. Gay.—sentenció el pelirrojo, con crueldad. Luego rió enferma-mente mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia ellos.—Que asco me dan, asquerosos gays.

Entonces Thoru salió de la sala, tan relajado y calmado como si no hubiera visto absolutamente nada.

—¡Thoru, espera!—grito Yuuki, desesperado. Intento correr hacia su bello amigo, pero fue detenido por Kaito.

—El es nuestro amigo, comprenderá nuestro amor.—le dijo Kaito, intentando calmarlo. Yuuki estaba demasiado preocupado y nervioso como para cometer acciones que resultaran perjudiciales y trágicas entorno a su relación o a la amistad que ambos llevaban con Thoru. Kaito no se iba a arriesgar a dejarlo ir.

—¿Amor? simplemente esto es un mal juego. ¡Esto esta mal!—grito Yuuki, para soltarse de agarre de Kaito.—Kaito, por favor comprende, solo somos amigos.

Y con estas dolorosas palabras Yuuki se alejo de Kaito y corrió en busca de Thoru.

* * *

_No debería importarme, obviamente. Definitivamente no. No es de mi incumbencia ni interés. No se para que los insulte, soy bisexual y no me afecta nada. ¿Pero que demonios es este dolor en mi pecho?. Que Kaito y Yuuki se anden besando por donde les de la gana no me afecta. Aunque me hayan atraído lo supere. Eran demasiado infantiles para mi. Definitivamente me estoy mintiendo. Esto me importa._

_—¡Thoru!—Yuuki grito, mientras Thoru con frialdad lo miro. Yuuki no pudo resistir quedar hipnotizado por la belleza de Thoru, y este lo noto. El pelirrojo sonrió._


	3. Celos

Yuuki se encontraba tumbado en su cama reflexionando todo lo que le había sucedido hoy. Estaba demasiado confundido por lo que Kaito había hecho y realmente el ya no sabía como reaccionar a ello. Kaito era un maldito por haberle hecho todo eso. Besarlo. El pobre Yuuki ahora dudaba todo. ¿Era gay? ¿Le gustaba Kaito? Tantas preguntas y dudas que sentía y no se podían contestar.

* * *

Cierto arrogante chico caminaba seguramente por los pasillos de su instituto hasta ver a alguien. Cierto atractivo chico de ojos azules con verde y cabello oscuro. Kaito Hiruki.

—Kaito—susurro el con una leve sonrisa, pero segura. El nombrado miro confundido hacia atrás. Sonrió al notar de quien se trataba.

—Lee.—dijo Kaito, acercándose a su amigo. Lee paso sus manos rápidamente por su cabello de tono caoba y entrecerró sus ojos azules. Para Lee Kaito siempre había sido tan fascinante, una obra de arte. No es como si no notara la belleza de Thoru o ignorara la de sus amigas, pero Kaito era especial para el.

—Hola...—murmuro este en su oído, causando escalofríos en el pelinegro. Lee sonrió coquetamente y empezó a caminar al lado de Kaito. Iban conversando felizmente hasta que Kaito ve a Yuuki pasar y un ambiente tenso queda. Lee mira con curiosidad a Yuuki, ¿que es lo que tenía?

Un niño bonito a simple vista, con sus cabellos rubios y sus ojitos celestes. Travieso y juguetón, infantil. Pero Lee aun no comprendía que veía Kaito en él.

—¿Te gusta?—dijo de repente Lee, mirando a Kaito con algo de frialdad. El no iba a mostrar su furia con él. No con Kaito.

—¿Que?—pregunto Kaito, sonrojándose e incomodándose. Lee sonrió, triunfante. Definitivamente a Kaito le gustaba Yuuki. Y eso no le agradaba nada.

—Si te gusta Yuuki, Kaito—le reitero este, sereno. Kaito soltó una nerviosa risita y miro con debilidad los ojos de Lee, tan dominantes y duros como una roca. No podías entrar en ellos y ver lo que piensa. Era realmente frustante.

—No, no me gusta Yuuki.—contesto Kaito, firme. Intentaba ser fuerte y no mostrar sus sentimientos hacia Yuuki. El no podía mostrar con cuanta locura amaba a ese chico travieso de cabellos de oro y ojos de cielo, con esa bella y sincera sonrisa.

—¿Seguro?—pregunto otra vez Lee, insistente. Kaito lo miro con algo de enojo.

—¿A caso me crees gay o que?—exclamo Kaito, algo molesto. Lee rió falsamente.

—No, solo era una duda. Podrías ser bisexual. Oí que Thoru lo es.—comento el de cabellos caoba. Kaito lo miro extrañado.

—¿Thoru?. Sinceramente no lo sabía.—dijo Kaito, algo sorprendido.—Que sincero.

—Thoru es a su propia forma de ser, cruelmente sincero. —explico Lee, seguro.

—Lo se. A veces es...

* * *

_Odioso. No puedo aceptar y dejar que ocurra. Kaito y Yuuki sufrirían demasiado. No les permitiré. Definitivamente ellos son una trágica pareja. Yuuki es muy infantil para Kaito. Kaito es muy maduro para Yuuki. ¡Ellos rompen la paz!¡Crean una nueva armonía! No les permitiré hacer ello. Puedo enamorar, tengo el suficiente control para derrotar a Yuuki o Kaito, o ambos. Ellos van a alucinar, definitivamente lo harán. _

—Thoru, vayámonos. —indico Konan con el uniforme de colegio. El pelirrojo asintió y se levanto, empezando a caminar junto a su amiga.

—Sí, oye. ¿Sabías que trabajo para la madre de Masao?—cuestiono el pelirrojo.

—Absolutamente. ¿Tu no?—cuestiono la chica, curiosa.

—Conozco bien a mi jefa, pero no sabía que usaba la ropa de la línea de la madre de aquel bastardo.—insulto el, con una segura sonrisa. Konan suspiro.

—Odio a Masao y Takao, sin embargo no me importa tanto su existencia.—dijo ella, estirando los brazos.

—Deberían ser eliminados—sugirió el de ojos cristalinos, sonriente. Konan solo soltó unas risas.

—Deberías intentar llevarte bien con Masao y Takao.—ahora sugirió ella. Thoru la miro con cara de pocos amigos.—Digo, la madre de Masao es tu jefa.

—¿y a caso tu te llevas bien con el?—pregunto Thoru, curioso. Konan solo levanto los hombros y luego los soltó.

—Soy amable—sentenció ella. Thoru la vio con una sonrisa delatadora.

_Cierta chica de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros corría a través de los pasillos. _

_—¡Permiso!¡Por favor...!—rogaba ella, intentando pasar entre la gente. Se aburrió y finalmente decidió empujar al que apocara su camino. Y justo en ese momento estaban Takao y Masao en en su camino. _

_—¡Hola Konan!—exclamaron ambos jóvenes._

_—¡ Córrete!—grito ella, empujándolos y causando que cayeran al piso._

Thoru solo sonrió triunfante. Konan hizo una mueca y se fue.

* * *

Yuuki caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos hasta chocar con alguien. Levanto la cabeza y vio a Sakura sonriente.

—¿Estas distraído, Yuuki-kun?—pregunto la de cabellos azules con una amable sonrisa.

—Sí, eso creo—se lamento el chico, confundido.—Anoche no pude dormir.

—¿En serio?¿Es por Kaito-kun?—pregunto ella, causando un gran nerviosismo en Yuuki.

—¡No!¿Por que Kaito sería el causante de mis problemas?—cuestiono Yuuki, notando como ya Sakura lo miraba extrañada.

—Era una broma Yuuki—se justifico ella, totalmente relajada. El embozo una sonrisa más relajada y siguió caminando hacia el salón de clases junto a Sakura.

Yuuki aun no se podía quitar de la mente todo lo ocurrido ayer junto a Kaito. El beso. La confesión. Thoru. Oh, Thoru. Aun no se le ocurría una excusa para explicarle a Thoru que el realmente no estaba besando a Kaito. Aunque juntaron sus labios y ocurrió un beso, pero no es sincero. Fue robado y obligado. De todas formas necesitaba una excusa. O más bien una mentira. A Yuuki no le gustaba mentir pero realmente ya no quedaba otra opción, y entre un mundo de mentiras una más no haría daño.

—¡Oh, Kaito-kun, Lee-kun! ¡Hola!—exclamo de repente Sakura, haciendo que Yuuki reaccionara. Observo aterrado como su declarador de amor se acercaba junto a Lee a el y Sakura.

—Hola, Sakura-chan.—dijo Lee, sonriente.

—Hola Sakura, Hola...Yuuki.—murmuro el pelinegro, cabizbajo.

—Hola...Kaito, Lee.—Yuuki contesto, igual de incomodo que Kaito. Sintió como el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido y los recuerdos volvían a el.

—Mm, voy al baño. Adiós.—dijo el rubio, huyendo de la situación.

—¡Yuuki-chan, te quiero!—chillo Lee, con ironía y sarcasmo.

Kaito solo observo decepcionado como el amor de su vida corría lejos de el. Como el huía de su desesperado corazón deseador de amor.

* * *

El rubio yacía escondido en el baño hasta que vio a cierto pelinegro entrar al baño junto a Lee.

—Tranquilo Kaito, todo estará bien.—le intento calmar Lee, con una amable sonrisa.

—Eso es demasiado difícil.—se quejo el pelinegro con lagrimas en sus ojos. Yuuki solo observaba asombrado desde atrás, escondido.

—Oh Kaito, no llores.—le intento consolar Lee, y de un segundo a otro se acerco al rostro del pelinegro.—Te amo.

—Lee...—dijo Kaito, sorprendido.—Te mentiría si dijera que te amo, pero te quiero.

Entonces ambos se dieron un beso que dejo sorprendido a Yuuki.

_¿El... lo beso? ¿Tan rápido me olvido?_

Entonces el rubio sintió como su corazón hervía y una repentina rabia surgía en el.

—Vamos, tenemos clases.

* * *

El día paso normal excepto por el irrelevante odio de Yuuki a Lee y su frío comportamiento con Kaito.

—¡Tenemos que apoyar a Thoru-kun!—exclamo Kitty, feliz.

—Tsk—soltó Kaito—Ni siquiera se porque voy.

—¿No, en serio?—dijo Lee con sarcasmo. Ciel río por lo bajó.

Entonces Konan entra con una arrogante sonrisa.

—Hola—dice ella, sonriente. Se coloca al lado de Ciel y entra en la conversación.

Cuando Kaito hablaba había una gran frialdad por parte de Konan y viceversa. Entre ellos realmente había un secreto del cual todos tenían gran curiosidad, sin embargo ellos no se atrevían a preguntarle a ninguno de los 2.

—¿Entonces iremos todos juntos a ver a Thoru?—cuestiono Kitty, curiosa. A Kitty siempre le había gustado la idea de ser una líder imponedora de estilo, sin embargo nadie jamas la había tomado en cuenta como otra cosa que no sea una chiquilla fastidiosa y orgullosa.

—Yo estaré en camerinos apoyándolo allá.—dijo la rubia, mientras empezaba a levantarse. Finalmente se fue. Kaito se levanto y fue a los baños de hombres, en los cuales estaba Yuuki.

* * *

—Kaito...—susurro Yuuki para sí mismo mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano contra su corazón.—Tantas cosas que han pasado, y tu sigues en mi mente...Joder, ¡lárgate de ahí! Todo se relaciona contigo, ¿por que siento este herviente dolor e ira cada vez que te veo con otro?

Entonces el rubio observo como alguien había oído su conversación consigo mismo.

—¿Yuuki?.

Entonces el rubio vio a Kaito frente a el. El pelinegro tomo sus muñecas, lo apego contra la pared y desesperadamente lo besó.


	4. Catástrofe

Cierto chico de cabellos caoba caminaba por los pasillos cerca de los baños masculinos, entonces sintió voces. Con curiosidad se acerco lenta y ocultamente.

—Kaito, tú...—oyó a Yuuki, mientras sentía como esos labios de Kaito se besaban con otro que no era el. Sinceramente eso le dolía. El reemplazo que sintió Yuuki antes el lo estaba sintiendo, y no era una sensación muy agradable.—Estas con Lee.

El de mirada conquistante y azulada quiso reír ante eso. ¿Estaba con el y besaba a Yuuki?. Maldito rubio, siempre metiéndose en las relaciones. Definitivamente la buena amistad que llevaban Yuuki y Lee se rompería.

—Sí, ya lose—contesto el pelinegro, desinteresado. Lee sintió ganas de llorar, pero resistió con una falsa sonrisa arrogante. Definitivamente el enamoraría a Kaito Hiroki, quisiera o no. No tenía opción, no iba a soltar algo que fuera de su propiedad.—No lo amo, lo quiero. Eres tu el único, Yuuki.

Entonces el de cabellos caoba sintió como jalaban de su brazo y como se golpeaba contra una pared.

—Que baja clase oír las conversaciones de los demás, ¿no?—dijo un seguro y confiado pelirrojo con su sonrisa conquistante. Lee lo miro desafiante. Era amigo de Thoru, pero para el era sacrificable. Bueno, para Lee todos son sacrificables menos Kaito. Su Kaito.

—Disculpa, pero no soy tan señorito como tú.—dijo Lee, mirándolo con algo de enojo. Thoru arqueó una ceja.—No temo mancharme las manos.

—En un juego sucio yo también me las mancharía, Lee-kun.—contesto Thoru, neutral. Lee suspiro, resignado.

—¿Que quieres?—pregunto Lee, mirando de reojo los ojos de Thoru. ¿Como alguien podía tener tanta belleza? Thoru definitivamente era un ser sorprendente, en cada momento e instante su belleza aplicaba. Y nadie podía negar los encantos del pelirrojo, nunca. No era que l los exigiera ni nada, solo que era inevitable ocultar la admiración hacia Thoru y su belleza.

—Realmente no muchas cosas. No soy un deseador.—explico el pelirrojo con sensatez. Lee rió irónicamente. Si Thoru deseaba algo seducía y rápidamente lo conseguía. El pelirrojo utilizaba sus encantos para absolutamente todo, y lo peor era que servía. Lee aun recuerda cuando Thoru quería una mejor nota en música, clase de Hitomi-sensei, y decidió conquistar al profesor, al final termino enamorando perdidamente a aquel sensei, joven y atractivo, el cual con el tiempo noto que Thoru solo tenía interés. Aunque no hubo problemas, Thoru sufrió el rechazo de alguien por primera vez. Y que alguien rechace a Thoru es bastante inusual.

—No, solo un alardeado.—dijo el de cabellos caoba, con una pequeña sonrisa. Todos se ocupaban de alardear a Thoru por absolutamente todo. Ojos, cabello, cuerpo, altura, inteligencia, y su obvia belleza.

Thoru le guiño un ojo. El sabía perfectamente toda esa admiración que la gente sentía hacia el, pero no presumía.

—Exacto.

* * *

—Ciel, ¿que haces?—pregunto Nagato colocándose a su lado. El tierno rubio le dedico una sonrisa.

—Hago un barco—explico el otro. Nagato lo miro fascinado. Ciel era un chico tan inocente y lindo. Con su traje de marinero que lo hacía ver adorable, su cabello de oro y sus ojos claros y verdes, casi como unos jade. Definitivamente el era hermoso.

—¿Por eso el traje?—pregunto Nagato con una dulce sonrisa.

—Sí—dijo Ciel levantándose y dando vueltas, lo cual le dio ternura a Nagato—¿No es lindo?

Nagato sonrió, se paro y se acerco a su bello amigo. Era más alto que Ciel, rubio también pero de ojos más oscuros e intensos, un verde bosque. Era lindo según la mente de Ciel, pero jamas lo diría.

—Sí, lo es—dijo el de ojos oscuros para luego besar la frente de su lindo amigo—Como tú.

Se fue y dejo a Ciel pensando confundido, pero con una sonrisa que nadie se la podía arrebatar.

* * *

—Llevamos horas en el baño, Kaito—susurro Yuuki, algo avergonzado. El rubio llevaba escondido allí prácticamente desde la mañana al llegar al colegio, así que no le preocupaba que pensaran que se escapo, puesto que nadie lo vio. Tampoco iba a empezar a ser buscado por los profesores, puesto que ya lo habrían puesto ausente en sus clases. Tampoco la materia pasada le importaba, puesto que con Kitty o Ymr se conseguiría la materia. El único detalle es que estaba en un comprometedor y romántico acto delatador como lo era besarse con su mejor amigo, Kaito Hiroki.

—Ya lose, pero no importa. Las clases están por terminar ya, no valdría la pena salir.—dijo el pelinegro, mientras jugaba con los cabellos del rubio. Realmente para el pelinegro de ojos azules verdosos no le era importante el tiempo y momentos si estaba junto a su amado Yuuki, el cual se había vuelto parte y razón de su existencia desde que recuerda haber admitido amarlo con locura y desesperación. También pensaba en que era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás y renunciar al amor de Yuuki, ante sus besos, labios, todo el. Definitivamente no lo dejaría ir.

—Pero...—intento hablar el rubio, pero fue silenciado por un beso del pelinegro. A Yuuki no le gustaba ser interrumpido, pero sinceramente, con este tipo de interrupciones no estaba nada mal ser silenciado.

—Te amo.—murmuro el pelinegro en el oído del de ojos celestes, provocando que este se sonrojara. Yuuki odiaba cuando Kaito mostraba sus sentimientos, no podía contenerse y evitar sonrojarse. Era demasiado sensible para soportar declaraciones tales como las de el pelinegro.

—Cállate—exigió Yuuki con vergüenza. No iba a aguantar mucho antes de estar enamorado del que fue su mejor amigo en tiempos de silencio y secretos.

—Te amo.—reitero Kaito con una sincera sonrisa. Le encantaba ver como su preciado Yuuki se sonrojaba más y más, porque se veía hermoso sonrojado. Tan sensible y delicado, como un ángel.

—Cállate—volvió a exigir Yuuki, desviando la mirada del pelinegro. No podía mirarlo a los ojos con la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante. Kaito estaba ganando, y Yuuki no se lo iba a permitir.

—Te amo.—reitero otra vez. Yuuki desvió la mirada y miro de reojo la entrada del baño. Vio una sombra y sintió pequeños pasos.

—Yo también te amo—se oyó una voz bromista. Ellos miraron totalmente asustados a cierta chica de cabellos azules y mirada traviesa, como la de Yuuki pero en mujer.

—Sakura—sentenciaron ambos, sin dejarla de mirar.

—Descubrí tu secreto Yuuki-kun.—dijo ella con una segura sonrisa, causando paico y miedo en ellos.

¿A caso todo el mundo se enteraría de su "relación"?.

Definitiva y absolutamente esto era una catástrofe.


	5. Explicaciones

La peliazul entro con timidez al baño de hombres mientras el par de chicos miraba atónitos y asustados los movimientos de ella. Sakura observo la entrada del baño y con una patada la cerro.

—Exijo una explicación—dijo Sakura, seria.—y la exijo ahora.

Yuuki y Kaito se miraron con nerviosismo. ¿Que iban a hacer?

—Lo que oíste—murmuro Kaito, serio. Yuuki y Sakura no lo alcanzaron a oír y lo miraron extrañados.

—¿Que dijiste?—pregunto Sakura, extrañada. Kaito la miro de reojo y luego contesto.

—Amo a tu mejor amigo.—admitió, logrando que Yuuki se sonrojara ante esas palabras. Sakura solo los vio sorprendida y siguió escuchando a Kaito hablar tan romántica-mente.—Realmente lo amo.

—¿Entonces eres gay?—pregunto ella, ganándose una mirada de odio de Yuuki. ¿Como podía preguntar semejante estupidez como eso?

—No—negó el pelinegro, así atrayendo la atención de Yuuki—Solamente sentí amor.

—¿Amor?—cuestiono la peliazul, incrédula.—Son hombres.

—...Yo no veo la diferencia—contesto Kaito, demostrando un total desinterés ante las palabras de su amiga.

—¿y tu, Yuuki?—pregunto la de ojos jade, curiosa. Yuuki miro a Sakura neutral.

—Realmente...nunca me había dedicado a pensarlo—admitió el rubio, confundido.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todas las cosas, ¿no?—dijo Sakura con una inocente sonrisa.

—...Supongo.—contesto el resignado.

* * *

—¿Que tan enamorado podrías estar de una persona?—pregunto Makoto mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a Sasori.

—Enloquecería.—contesto este, cortante.

—¿Ese es tu límite?—pregunto Makoto, algo desilusionado. Juraba que Sasori era más intenso en el romance.

—Realmente no tengo límites, pero...—empezó a hablar el peliazul, mirando hacia otra parte.

—¿Pero?—cuestiono el pelinegro, exasperado.

—Realmente no sabría que haría por amor—sentencio Sasori, cabizbajo. Makoto le levanto el mentón y lo obligo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sasori sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmesí y lo peor era que no podía evitarlo.

—Con solo amar esta bien—dijo Makoto, con una sonrisa. Soltó el mentón de Sasori y con una risita desapareció del lugar, dejando a su amigo con intriga.

¿Por que había hecho eso? Absolutamente Makoto era alguien especial y extraño.

* * *

—Yuuki últimamente esta muy extraño—comento Ymr junto a Lee y Nagato, los cuales estaban en otro mundo.

—...—Ninguno de ellos contesto, puesto que pensaban en cosas totalmente paralelas. Lee no podía quitarse las crueles imágenes de Yuuki y Kaito frente a sus ojos, puesto que realmente dolía ver como le mentían. Y Nagato estaba en su mundo junto a Ciel, el niño que lo lograba enloquecer con su inocencia, ingenuidad y su resplandeciente belleza y su sonrisa, tan angelical como siempre.

—¿Chicos?

_Sí, besense malditos. ¿Como eres así? Maldito Yuuki. Maldito Kaito. Todos ustedes me las pagaran. Yo soy el único que puede amar a Kaito. Solamente yo. El es de mi propiedad y no pienso entregarlo a nadie. Matare a todo aquel que quiera robarme algo que es solamente mío. Nadie me robara a mi amor, jamas. _

—¿Chicos?

_¿Por que el es tan bello? Tan angelical, inocente, ingenuo, tan perfecto para mí. Siento como si me hubieran destinado a mi amado Ciel. Tal vez el destino y el amor existen después de todo. Tal vez siempre estuvo ahí, pero nunca lo note. Un ángel esperando en la sombra por mí. Tan perfectamente destinado para mí... mi amado Ciel._

—¡¿Chicos!?—grito Ymr, hartada de que sus amigos no le respondieran. Llevaba gritando varios minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna de que ellos la notaran o hayan estado escuchando. Eso era realmente molesto.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Que querías, Ymr?—contesto Lee, algo distraído por sus pensamientos.

—Nada. ¡Absolutamente nada!—grito ella, furiosa. Hizo unos pucheros bastantes infantiles y se fue dando pequeños saltos.

—¿Y que le pasa a ella?—pregunto Nagato, confundido.

—Ni idea. Las mujeres son extrañas—contesto Lee, seguro.

—Definitivamente...tienes razón.—le apoyo Nagato, con una sonrisa.

* * *

—¿Desde cuando amas a Yuuki?—pregunto Sakura, curiosa.

—No hay una fecha exactamente—explico Kaito con una amable sonrisa. Yuuki solo escondía su rostro con su camiseta mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus prendas de vestir.

—¿Cuanto llevan así?—pregunto la de cabellos azules.

—Dos días—certero Kaito, con una mano acariciando su mentón.

—¿Dos días?—reitero ella, confundida.—Juraría que un poco de tiempo más. Digo, ustedes siempre han sido muy cercanos.

Yuuki enrojeció de vergüenza. ¿"Muy cercanos"?

—¡Que insinuabas!—grito el rubio, molesto. Sakura lo miro confundida.

—Nada. Solo decía...—intento excusarse ella, pero fue otra vez interrumpida por el.

—¡Sakura, deja mi vida en paz!—exigió el, furioso. La peliazul solo lo miro decepcionada y salió corriendo.

—¿Que te pasa?—cuestiono Kaito, incrédulo.

—No me gusta que la gente entre en mi vida.—se justifico el rubio, algo frío.—Solo son una molestia.

Entonces Kaito lo acerco a el y lo miro directamente a los ojos con intensidad.

—¿Y yo soy una molestia?—pregunto el pelinegro, serio.

—Sí.—admitió este, neutral. Kaito lo soltó.—Solo eres una molestia más.

—Que lastima, porque tu eres mi amor. Y eso no cambiara, jamas.—se declaro el pelinegro, volviéndolo a besar.

* * *

Konan se encontraba acostada en su cama hasta que alguien entro a su habitación. Observo como Thoru se sentaba en la punta de su cama, observándola neutralmente.

—¿Thoru...?—murmuro ella, medio dormida.

—Necesitas despertar.—le dijo el, serio. Ella solo parpadeó con dificultad.—Te ayudare.

En ese instante el pelirrojo beso sorpresivamente a la chica de ojos celestes, haciéndola reaccionar.


	6. Enamorado

—Tonto.

Yuuki miro con recelo a la persona que le había dicho eso.

—Ah, Hola Lee.—contesto este, con un aparente desinterés en las palabras de su "amigo". Lee lo miro con indiferencia.—¿Cómo estas hoy?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.—contesto el de cabellos caoba con una falsa sonrisa. Yuuki le sonrió de la misma falsa forma.—¿Y tu?

—Igualmente bien, como tu.—contesto Yuuki, con sarcasmo.

—¡Por supuesto! Ósea, tu y yo tenemos exactamente lo mismo.—dijo, consiguiendo que el rubio lo mirara extrañado.—Tu y yo compartimos todo. Absolutamente todo.

Entonces Yuuki comprendió a lo que se refería...Kaito.

—Lee, yo...—intento excusarse el Rubio, pero fue interrumpido por el de ojos azules.

—Tu eres un egoísta. Si abrieras mi corazón y vieras cuan enamorado estoy de el te alejarías. —le reclamo Lee, totalmente profundo y reflexionado. El no sabía si amaba a Kaito, pero el hecho de sentir perder algo lo hacía aferrarse más y más a el. Lee es de esas personas que no valoran algo hasta estar en el momento en que lo pierden. Sin embargo con el era totalmente distinto. Aun recordaba cuando ocurrió todo.

* * *

_Cierto pelinegro corría por los pasillos, dolido y con ganas de llorar hasta que chocó con alguien. Cayo dolorosamente al piso. Oyó como la otra persona jadeaba de dolor levemente. Entonces noto que había chocado con Lee._

_—Eres un idiota—dijo Lee, con una confiada sonrisa. Kaito rió sarcástica y falsamente._

_—Igualmente, Lee.—dijo el pelinegro, también sonriente.—Bien, hay que levantarnos._

_—Dame la mano, macho.—dijo Lee, extiendo la mano suya. Kaito solo lo hizo. Con los dedos entrelazados finalmente ambos se lograron levantar. Iban caminando en silencio cuando Kaito hablo._

_—Confió en ti.  
_

_—Y yo en ti, Kaito._

_—Se que contigo podre levantarme del dolor y vencerlo._

_Lee se cayo un momento. Bajo el rostro, inseguro. Finalmente apretó los puños y se decidió. Jalo las manos de Kaito contra las de el y las junto, entrelazando los dedos automáticamente._

_—Conmigo podrás amar la vida y sentir la verdadera felicidad, o por lo menos tu relatividad.—hablo el, serio. Kaito solo lo escuchaba sorprendido.—Se que quieres ser feliz, pero tienes temor. Estas tan solo y abandonado. Solo deseas cumplir tu forma de amar.—Kaito estaba notablemente sonrojado y Lee totalmente inmune ante las reacciones y emociones.—Eres débil, lo se. Falso, escondiendo tu verdadero ser. Tu no deseas ser tan misterioso e incluso un extraño para nosotros. Entonces esto vuelve a comenzar._

_—¿Comenzar...?—intento hablar Kaito, con la voz frágil._

_—Vuelvo a conocer tu alma, tu real alma. Puedo sentirte a través de mis ojos. No sirve mostrarte como alguien frío. Deja de ser una mentira, Kaito.__—susurro Lee, en su oído.__—Deja de ser una mentira y ámame._

_____Entonces el pelirrojo beso con dulzura al pelinegro. _

* * *

—Sinceramente no me importaría—admitió Yuuki, con una cínica sonrisa.

—Claro, no tienes ni siquiera algo de orgullo o clase. —le dijo el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada de odio.

—No es eso, simplemente no me importaría.—contesta Yuuki con un neutral tono de voz.

—Quizás yo soy algo más "emocional" que tu.—comento el de ojos azules, para luego sonreír de forma psicópata.—Yo mataría por amor.

Yuuki lo miro con algo de miedo y extrañeza.

* * *

Cierto chico de cabellos rubios y segura sonrisa se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de su colegio captando miradas de chicas. El obviamente llamaba la atención, tal vez no tanto como Thoru, pero era lo suficientemente atractivo como para ser deseado.

El rubio sintió pequeñas risas con tonos bastantes graves, cuando miro atrás una bebida impacto dolorosamente contra su rostro.

—¡Ah!—grito agonizante, puesto que dolía. Algo del líquido había entrado en sus ojos y realmente quemaba esa sensación. Siguió oyendo esas risas hasta finalmente reconocerlos: Takao y Masao.

—¡Nagato-kun!—exclamo Kitty al ver a su amigo así. La castaña clara corrió hacia el Rubio apresuradamente. Con un trapo que saco de su mochila limpio el rostro de su amigo.—¿Estas bien?

El rubio se refregó los ojos con delicadeza y luego los abrió. Lo primero que vio fue el preocupado rostro de su amiga. Le dedico una espléndida sonrisa para calmarla.

—Sí, estoy bien.—dijo este, suspirando.

—¡Debemos encontrar a Takao y Masao y...!—hablo ella, histérica. Sin embargo fue detenida por los labios de su amigo.

—Por favor, cállate.—le pidió este con una leve sonrisa. Ella solo atino a ruborizarse y salir corriendo de la comprometedora escena. Nagato la miro con extrañeza.

Realmente ni el ni ningún hombre era capaz de entender a las mujeres. En especial si se trata de Kitty.

* * *

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente hasta oír pequeños sollozos. Se percato de que era extraño oír eso en una calle por lo particular bastante abandonada y con débiles pasos decidió ir a ver que sucedía.

Su idealismo de la situación fue totalmente opuesto al ver la realidad. Un cuerpo tirado, bastante destrozado y con sangre saliendo de sus venas ya cortadas. El lugar estaba completamente embarrado en sangre. Era todo tan maquiavelismo y asesino. Y entonces lo vio.

Alto, con la espalda ensuciada en sangre, cabellos del mismo color, confundiéndose y mezclándose. Y su rostro...definitivamente el era hermoso. Ojos azules oscuros, fríos e irreales. Era Lee. Ella intento retroceder y borrar esas imágenes de sus ojos, sin embargo en los momentos más tensos Sakura era la chica más torpe. Se resbalo con una piedra. Lee la miro con molestia.

—¿Pretendías dejarme solo, Sakura-chan?—dijo el, con una falsa sonrisa.—Eso es de mala educación. Por lo menos dame una llamada de cortesía.

—¿Cortesía...?—intento decir ella.—Lee, ¿que sucede?

Entonces el pelirrojo la abrazo y se aferro a ella, mientras la ensuciaba en sangre y el se dejaba llorar en el hombro de ella.

—Esto es horrible, Sakura.—se lamentaba el pelirrojo entre sollozos.—La pesadilla a comenzado.

Entonces ella abrió sorprendida los ojos. ¿Pesadilla...?

—¿Que sucede...?—murmuro ella, con la voz delicada. Lee se separo un poco y la miro con los ojos más peligrosos y fríos.

—Estoy enamorado.

La peliazul se separo más de el y cayo de rodillas al suelo. ¿El enamorado...?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Entonces ellos dos conectaron miradas. Sentenciaron al mismo tiempo el nombre del culpable:

—Kaito.


	7. Dolor y valentía

_"Sentir tus brazos en mi es tan...congelante. Me encanta el frío que emanas, tu olor y tu ser. Puedo sentir tu alma tan cerca y tan lejos. Deseo perderme en la oscuridad junto a ti y no volver a ser jamas la misma. Que jamas haya una despedida, lo cual es mi temor. Temo en algún momento perderte, porque se que no podré controlar mi dolor. Se que te esperare hasta el último de mis días, y realmente no quiero volver a esa maldad. No lo quiero."_

—Estas bastante callada.—comento Thoru, mientras con sus dedos jugaba con el cabello de Konan.

—Tu también.—dijo ella, sin recibir respuesta alguna.—Amo tu frialdad, es como la mía.

—Siento como si nos congeláramos, y realmente no me importa.—dijo el pelirrojo.

—A mi tampoco—admitió la rubia iluminada, con los ojos fijos en los de el. Eran prácticamente iguales a los de ella. Celestes y sin ninguna expresión, emoción o sentimiento. Ambos eran tan fríos, casi inhumanos. Aunque si comparaban Konan ganaría siendo la reina de la nieve.—No desperdiciare mi tiempo de muerte sufriendo. Nací para vivir esta última oportunidad, y no la dejare ir.

—Viviremos el survival juego juntos.—dijo Thoru, haciendo referencia a la vida._  
_

—Como desees—dijo ella, para luego mirar el cielo enfermizamente.

* * *

—Quizás...eres lindo.—admitió Ciel, totalmente sonrojado. Sasori lo miro sorprendido. Definitivamente sentía celos de Nagato. El peliazul observaba desde el otro extremo del salón de clases como el pequeño marinero y Nagato conversaban. Aunque fingía no tener interés en la conversación del par ese, estaba indiscretamente oyendo cada detalle que sucedía.

—¿Quizás?—cuestiono Nagato, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ciel solo se sonrojo más. Sasori desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño cuando estaba cabizbajo. Realmente empezaba a odiar a Nagato. El no apreciaba lo suficiente todo lo que tenía. El no veía a un bello joven suplicante por su amor.—¿Es una afirmación?

—S...sí.—tartamudeo Ciel, totalmente nervioso. Entonces Nagato abrazo al marinero dulcemente.

—Te quiero, Ciel.—le confeso Nagato. Sasori no supo diferenciar si lo hacia entorno a la amistad o romanticamente, pero no evito sentir una estaca en su corazón. Dolía que la persona que amaras estuviera con otro, en especial si ese otro era alguien como Nagato.

—Y yo a ti, Na-gato-kun—tartamudeo el otro, ingenuamente tierno.

_Aunque no lo sepas, aunque no lo veas y aunque yo no lo demuestre, yo también te quiero Ciel. Te quiero tanto que no puedo dejar de sufrir por ti, sufrir por tu amor, el cual nunca sera correspondido._

* * *

Makoto caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta encontrar a sus amigos sentados en la mitad. Kitty, Ymr, Kaito, Yuuki, Ciel, Nagato y Sasori.

—¿y los demás?—pregunto este, confuso.

—Konan faltó, seguramente por flojera. Thoru se fue a mitad del día. Lee salió en la mañana, y Sakura después.—explico Kitty con una sincera sonrisa. Miro de reojo a Nagato y soltó una risita.

—Bien—suspiro Makoto y se sentó al lado de Ymr y Kitty—¿Como iremos a ver a Thoru hoy?—pregunto, curioso.

—Bien, escúchenme a mi y solo a mí.—dijo Kitty, dominante—Bien niñatos, no quiero luego la escusa "es que padezco de defisis atencional" ¿Me escucharon? ¡NO!—alerto la chica con facciones de gato, segura.—Luego de las clases nos dividiremos en dos grupos de cuatro personas.—explico mientras todos la miraban con cara de pocos amigos—Grupo 1: Lindas florecitas: Yo, Nagato-kun, Kaito y Makoto.—dijo con un profesional tono de voz, aunque tuviera infantiles palabras.—Grupo 2: Las florecitas rebeldes: Ymr, Yuuki, Ciel y Sasori.

—Esta bien—aceptaron todos, resignados. Kitty sonreía orgullosa de toda la preparación que ella había realizado. Ella era inteligente, segura y orgullosa. Perspicaz y atenta. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y jamas se arrepentía. Era de esas personas que tenían un aire de líder naturalmente, y eran captados como ellos.

Ella había madurado enormemente y se había vuelto alguien distinta. La libertad la cambió.

Kitty había sufrido de acoso escolar, era molestada constantemente por Takao y Masao al tener facciones de gato. Ella se consideraba fea, pero una buena persona le enseño que era hermosa. _Nagato._ Desde aquello la chica castaña clara se enamoro perdidamente del cual es su mejor amigo.

* * *

Yuuki conversaba animadamente con Kaito, fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos dos. Claro, ahora eran amigos especiales, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

—Yuuki.

El rubio lo miro curioso.

—¿Si, Kaito?—el rubio unió miradas con el pelinegro y noto como nadie los observaba.—Te quiero dar un beso.

—¿Quieres ir al baño?—pregunto el pelinegro. El rubio negó con la cabeza.—¿Entonces?

—No tengo miedo.—sentenció con sequedad el rubio.

—¿Miedo...?—intento articular Kaito. Yuuki asintió. Lo miro serio y hablo:

—No tengo miedo de lo que diga la gente acerca de mi y mis intereses. No me hieren sus comentarios, viví toda una vida teniendo miedo y realmente estoy harto de aquella sensación inestable. Quiero amarte.—declaro, provocando un sonrojo en el rostro de Kaito.—Quiero intentar amarte. No te amo, pero se que puedo. Realmente no se si soy Heterosexual, Homosexual o Bisexual pero yo quiero demostrarle a todos que soy valiente.

—No necesitas mostrar valor.—hablo con confianza el pelinegro.—Para mí las cosas están bien así.

—Esto no es por ti.—le dijo Yuuki mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Oh, ¿entonces esto no se trata de mi?—pregunto Kaito en tono bromista. Yuuki negro con una sonrisa.

—Yo también importo, Kaito. Y ya no quiero vivir en ese mundo preocupado por la opinión del resto. Te quiero y quiero demostrárselo a todos.—dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente al pelinegro. A algunas personas les llamo la atención y se acercaron a observar la extraña escena.—A absolutamente todos.

Entonces el rubio posó sus labios sobre los del pelinegro. Sin notar como cierto pelirrojo observaba desde atrás dolido.

_—El amor duele, definitivamente duele—. _Pensó Lee mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.


	8. Lee: Pecador

Escondido los observaba mientras que con mis puños apretaba mi corazón, intentando contener mis sentimientos. Todo era tan intenso y doloroso que cada vez se volvía más y más problemático. Y ellos seguían ahí, desesperando mi alma. Definitivamente estaba destrozado. ¿Donde quedo yo en la historia?. Kaito es absolutamente todo para mi y dejarlo ir no es una opción.

Estoy locamente enamorado de el. Tal vez todo lo que ha sucedido han sido vagos sueños y esperanzas, pero el correspondió mi beso. Aun recuerdo perfectamente sus labios con sabor y sensación a gloria, con la capacidad de enloquecerme y obsesionarme a su sabor, desear probarlo a cada instante por toda una eternidad. Kaito es capaz de todo eso y más.

Siento tantas emociones y reacciones en este momento. Risa, porque no puedo demostrar como mi ego se ha lastimado. Definitivamente no dejare a nadie interferir con mi orgullo, y esta mentira no me dañara. Porque eso son, una mentira. Ellos creen amarse cuando en realidad viven una mentira, una absurda mentira. Eso no es amor. Yo y Kaito somos el real amor. Nacidos uno para el otro. Somos dedo y anillo. Estamos destinados. Yuuki sintió curiosidad de lo prohibido y se acerco a Kaito. En algún momento se retirara, lose. Sin embargo no lo pienso esperar. Dolor, el dolor que siento es inconsolable. Sin embargo, ya seque las lagrimas y deje atrás toda muestra de debilidad.

Doy la vuelta, intentando dirigirme a cualquier lugar menos ese. Sí, tal vez estoy huyendo, pero sinceramente eso ya no importa. Estoy muriendo. Estoy enloqueciendo. Y todo por el. No puedo evitar sentir mi estomago hervir y mis ojos humedecerse. Todo por el. Yuuki aun no comprende lo que esta haciendo, el peligro que corre al estar tan cerca del amor de mi vida. Cometiendo acciones indebidas como lo es probar sus labios. Los cuales tienen propietario, obviamente.

Ni siquiera lo mencionare, otra vez. Kaito es mío y punto final.

Corrí por los pasillos mientras oía los murmullos, los rumores.

—Con que eran gays.

—Que lastima, Kaito-kun era bastante guapo y caballero.

—Y Yuuki-kun un encanto viviente. Realmente estoy apenada, ellos dos eran un gran partido.

—Sí. Lo eran.

Me sentí furioso en ese instante, realmente furioso. Todo lo que había hecho por Kaito y el...me mostraba su desinterés. Este día se volvía cada vez más una pesadilla.

¿A caso sangre y llore tanto para terminar perdiendo mi tesoro más anhelado? ¿Todo se había perdido?. Había hecho todo eso por Kaito. Oh, como olvidarlo.

* * *

_Me había enterado de que la familia de Kaito estaba siendo amenazada por un par de desgraciados que trabajaban en la zona central de Tokio, con dinero y buenos contactos. Claro, solo otros interesados en el dinero. Por lo que me había dicho Kaito las cosas estaban bastante complicadas y el había sufrido mucho por ello. Mi hermoso amor estaba sufriendo. Definitivamente yo no iba a permitirle sufrir. No lo iba a dejar, jamas. El nació para alcanzar la felicidad, y conmigo la alcanzara._

_Había averiguado absolutamente todo sobre esos sujetos, Soichiro e Ichigou, y sabía como encontrármelos. Pase desconcertadamente por las calles hasta llegar a un callejón por el cual ellos siempre pasaban. Con tranquilidad espere acomodado en la calle. Finalmente los sujetos llegaron. Me miraron extrañados, por supuesto. Era obvio que no esperaban ver a otra persona por un lugar tan solitario. _

_—Disculpe—hablo con serenidad.—Vendo marihuana. ¿Desea?_

_Entre ambos se mandaron miradas y finalmente asintieron._

_—¿Esperas a otro cliente aquí, no?—pregunto Ichigou, el rubio de gafas y un mantenido cuerpo. Debía tener entre 30 años. Asentí a su pregunta mientras buscaba entre mi mochila.—¿No eres algo joven para ser traficante?_

_—Necesito ganar dinero para sobrevivir.—admití, bueno, mentía.—Y esto parece ser algo más honorable que venderme._

_—Pero si eres tan lindo.—dijo Soichiro, el de cabellos negros. El era más joven, alto y de formal traje. Sentí asco de sus declaraciones.—Dame un beso, y gana algo de dinero extra._

_—Lo siento, no quiero piojos.—dije, cruel. El tipo se enojo y me empujo contra la pared._

_—Las cosas son como yo digo.—ordeno, siendo bastante duro. Sonreí confiado y arrogante._

_—No soy tu perkin.—le conteste, dándole una patada. El cayo e Ichigou lo intento levantar. Entonces saque de mi mochila el machete que había ocultado.—Ahora creo que las cosas no van a tu suerte, ¿eh?_

_Ellos me miraron espeluznados. Sonreí, complacido. Realmente podía sentir la miseria y se sentía tan bien. Rápidamente tome a Soichiro del cuello. Ichigou intento ahorcarme, pero logre patearlo lo suficiente fuerte como para que cayera noqueado al suelo. Soichiro intento hablar, pero tosía constantemente._

_—Veo que te duele, ¿no?—dije, riendo cruelmente._

_—No te dejare matarme.—declaro este, tomando el machete y clavándolo en el cuello. _

_—No te dejare agonizar—dije, como si fuera un héroe. Saque el machete de su cuello, y entonces sentí toda su sangre mancharme encima. Era repugnante, pero intente concentrarme en esto.—Tu miseria me asquea, eres un ser tan horrendo que matarte sería un favor. Pero no soy tan amable, así que esto dolerá._

_Clave el machete en su cráneo. Más y más sangre cayo, ahora manchándome totalmente. Me acerque a Ichigou y de un movimiento separe su cabeza de su cuerpo. Me asqueo demasiado como para mirar. Finalmente me acerque al otro extremo y reí. Tal vez parecería un enfermizo, pero eso realmente ya no importaba. Por lo menos no a mí. Puesto que por amor haría cualquier cosa._

* * *

Fui un pecador por Kaito. Asesine a dos personas, ¿que precio tenía eso? ¿Valía suficientemente la pena?. El arrepentimiento era más y más grande, pero la situación no me permitía volver atrás. No podía volver atrás. Todo mi amor no habría valido el sacrificio, y me sentiría fatal.

Definitivamente iba a seguir adelante hasta el final.

Entonces sentí pasos correr hacia mi ubicación. Observe algo despistado y note como el amor de mi vida volvía. ¡Volvía! ¡El volvía!.

—¿Kaito...?—intente susurrar, pero antes de lograr decir una oración el abrazaba mi regazo con profundidad.

—Perdóname, Lee.—dijo el, cabizbajo. No se atrevía a mirarme, ¿a caso estaría llorando?. Levante su mentón y lo verifique. El lloraba. Acaricie su rostro con delicadeza intentando consolarlo.—No debí hacerte esto. Te amo.

Sonreí, triunfante. Me sentía lleno con el, y no podía evitar sonreír. Esto era el paraíso.

—Te amo—murmure en su oído, para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios.

**Sí, yo definitivamente era un pecador. Mi pecado fue amar.**


	9. Sasori: Guerra

Toda facción de ese ser me resultaba tan bella y obsecionable, lo cual era enfermizo. Sin embargo no me interesaba. Ya nada me interesaba. Desde el momento en que uno encuentra a la persona perfecta para que este a tu lado toda una vida, las cosas cambian. Y yo no era una excepción. Desde que vi por primera vez a Ciel sentí sensaciones tan únicas y especiales que no podría explicar. El era todo mi centro de atención. El y solo el. Quizás nunca pensé o considere que terminaría enamorado de un hombre, pero sucedió.

Aunque claro, fue duro. Me costo mirar a mi padre a los ojos y decirle «soy gay». Sinceramente, el sigue sin aceptarlo. Y mi madre dice «¿Como un chico tan hermoso...?» y es perturbarte que deje esa frase abierta. ¿Es que acaso ella teme decir la palabra «gay»?. Desde aquello me siento tan solo. Estar al lado de Ciel es una bendición, realmente una bendición. Quizás el no pueda mirarme con otros ojos que sobrepasen la amistad, pero realmente aprecio todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos en la eterna y perfecta inocente amistad. Pero cuando Nagato aparece... todo se va al carajo.

Absolutamente al carajo. Sinceramente, lo odio. No podría negar que la envidia y rencor afectaron nuestra amistad, la cual ahora solo son vagos recuerdos, por supuesto. Pero claro, que se acercara a Ciel lo destruyo todo, absolutamente todo.

Caí, definitivamente. El vacío se sintió y fue algo tan traspasable, sin embargo no pude volver atrás. Estoy muriendo, otra vez. Estoy muriendo por la falta de amor, cada día me congelo más en tiempo, y detenerlo es algo imposible.

Pero morir por una causa como el amor es algo noble, tan noble como para no arrepentirme.

—Sasori.—murmuro una débil voz. Miro atrás y me encuentro a Sakura con una avergonzada sonrisa. Le devuelvo la sonrisa solo que un poco más seguro. Ella es una chica bastante agradable, una buena amiga.—Ciel.

Frunzo el ceño y arrugo la nariz. ¿Que tramaba?.

—Sigue.—le dije, tenso. El momento se volvió algo incomodo. Ella bajo la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, rozándolos entre sí. Me desespero su silencio. La curiosidad había conquistado mis pensamientos y el impulso de golpearla hasta conseguir una respuesta.—Sigue.

—Konan me contó que vio a Ciel y Nagato besarse.—relato. Entonces mi mundo cayó. Mantuve la expresión más fría posible, intentando contener el dolor. Finalmente se lo doloroso que es esto y lo poco que duraría mi corazón luchando por amor.

No soy un guerrero ni un luchador. No puedo serlo.

—¿Konan, he?—repetí, intentando no mostrar ningún sentimiento. Ella solo asintió.—La iré a ver. Esto es muy extraño. Ciel es como un niño, no es común verlo haciendo ese tipo de "actos".—y sin notarlo, me preocupaba. Lo peor era que se notaba, Sakura lo notaba.

—Estas preocupado—sentenció ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. Le mire extrañado. Definitivamente tenía que reservarme, sino todo se iba a revelar. No iba a permitirles a ellos saber la verdad. Absolutamente no. Ellos no pueden saberlo.

—Claro que no.—contradecía, mostrando una falsa seguridad y una frágil frialdad. Ella arqueo una ceja, curiosa.—Esto es inusual, nada más.

Decidí empezar a caminar antes de tener que dar más explicaciones, pero Sakura me siguió.

—¿A donde vas?—pregunto ella, confundida. ¿Es que a caso no entendía?. Ella debía alejarse.

—Donde Konan.—respondí, intentando aun mostrar cordialidad hacia ella. Finalmente tome mis cosas del salón de clases y me dirigí a salir de la escuela.

* * *

Estaba al frente de la casa de Mizaki. Toque y espere hasta que alguien me abriera. Para mi suerte Mizaki me abrió. La observe. Sus cabellos de oro claro caían hasta sus hombros y sus ojos celestes me miraban con neutralidad. Sus pecas destacaban de su palida piel como sus colmillitos que le daban un toque algo tierno. Aunque claro, ella no era tierna.

Consideraba a Mizaki una chica noble de admirar. Ella sufrió la discriminación junto a su madre. La gente las enjuiciaba hipócritamente sólo porque su padre fue un famoso y despreciable estafador. La madre de Mizaki cayo en depresión y Mizaki sostuvo y revivió toda esperanza en sus vidas, como una luchadora. Ella echo fuera los rumores y defendió a su madre frente a todo, es algo realmente honorable.

—Sasori-kun—hablo ella con su fría y algo infantil voz. Parecía ser una niña ingenua, claro, que ella tenía el vacío en sus ojos. Le sonreí educadamente.—¿Sucede algo?

—Konan, te he venido a ver por un tema que realmente tengo curiosidad.—admití, sin rodeos algunos. Ella solo asintió.

—Claro, pasa.—dijo, abriendo más la puerta y retrocediendo. Entre lentamente. Ella cerro la puerta y me comtemplo con curiosidad.—¿Qué deseas saber?

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?—le pregunte, haciendo caso omiso a mi real motivo de visita.

—Ah, bien. Se ha recuperado bastante bien, ahora trabaja en el extranjero. Viene cada cierto tiempo para revisar que todo este en orden.—contesto ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Asentí y sonreí otra vez.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.—le comenté, optimista.

—¿Ahora dirás tu real motivo de visita?—cuestiono ella, yendo directamente al tema. Konan no era alguien que hablaba con rodeos.

—Tu le dijiste a Sakura que viste a Ciel y Nagato besarse.—dije, bastante serio. Ella asintió. Parecía no llamarle mucho la atención.

—Seguramente te duele.—murmuro ella, sería. Sentí mis piernas temblar. ¿A caso ella lo sabría? No, definitivamente no. Mentir en momentos como estos no sería una mala acción, es necesidad.—Digo, que no te haya comentado nada. Absolutamente nada.

La mire demandante.

—¿Podrías comentarte como paso?—dije, manteniendo aún la calma. Por alguna razón hoy me alteraba más.

—Estaba tranquilamente en la sala de clases y oí como alguien entraba. Por alguna razón tropecé con algo y me escondí entre las mesas. Entonces ellos llegaron.—note como la mirada de Konan se perdía rápidamente en cualquier cosa que veía. A veces llegaba a pensar que estaba muerta, y eso me desesperaba.—Ciel era ligeramente empujado por Nagato, sin embargo ambos se sonreían como enamorados. En un instante, acole estaba pegado contra la pared, y Nagato acercándose a su rostro. Luego paso lo que paso.

Entonces mi corazón se siguió quebrando. En pedazos y pedazos hasta que no pude aguantarlo más.

—Puedes llorar, si lo deseas.—dijo ella, compadecida.

—No pienso hacerlo.—dije, sacando una sonrisa desde mis adentros con toda la fuerza que tuve.—Soy un guerrero, esto no me destruíra.

Dije, sin embargo mentía. Estaba destrozado por amor. Al parecer, la guerra se había perdido.


	10. Makoto: Subestimado

Quizás no soy lo suficiente importante para el. Claro, ¿por qué me miraría a mi? Realmente odio cuando el no lo nota. No quiero ser alguien popular, sinceramente no me interesa, pero... Quiero brillar para el. Sólo para el. Quiero sentir que le importó.

Realmente lo odio. ¡Soy tan insignificante! El tiene el poder de hacerme sentir tan miserable, aunque el también lo sea. El sufre por lo no correspondido, al igual que yo. El dolor es nuestra conexión, aunque el no lo sepa. Puedo sentir mi rostro hervir y mis lágrimas intentar caer, pero lo evito. Soy tan ordinario y común que dudo importarle.

Definitivamente no le interesó. Lo odio, absolutamente lo odio. Odio que no me mire cuando sonrió. Odio que considere que el amor es más importante que la amistad, actuando el y yo juntos es algo eterno y sagrado. Odio cuando el mira a otro con ojos soñadores, y no se da cuenta que yo lo miro así. Es una persona tan cruel como despreciable. Definitivamente el no debería estar en mi corazón, devastando. Sí, no estoy herido.

La histeria e irá corrompen mis pensamientos una y otra vez, sin explicación alguna. No me iba a dar por importante, pero tenía precio. Indefinible. Quería golpearlo y gritarle todo el dolor y rechazo que me ha causado, ¡El no comprende lo que es sentirte como basura! Cuándo tu único consuelo es una soñadora esperanza las cosas cambian. Todo cambia. Absolutamente todo.

Y no puedo escapar del cambio, lamentablemente. Extraño a mi antiguo ser, alguien comprensible y amable ante cualquier humano. En especial con el. Romántico, optimista y detallista. Quizás era porque con el valía la pena ser así. Realmente valía la pena.

Aunque ahora, todo el odio se ha mezclado con el amor y no puedo reconocer lo que sucede. Temo enloquecer. Aunque creo que ya sucedió, tengo miedo.

Miedo del tiempo, que no sea suficiente.

Miedo de la eternidad, pensar que estaré atrapado para siempre en un duro y cruel mundo.

Miedo de la realidad. Esto ni siquiera podría explicarlo, es tan complicado he iluso.

Pero estoy totalmente seguro de esto. Soy tan feliz y triste siendo miserable. Es masoquismo, por supuesto. No lo pude evitar, pero es mi realidad. Me encanta delirar por el, obsesionarme y luego alejarme. Siento que el destino deja un espacio para mi y el, "nuestro pedazo de cielo". Cuando veo sus fríos e hipnotizadores ojos siento que me pierdo en ellos, como en un océano o el cielo. Realmente los odio. Me atormentan de amor, y mi desesperación se vuelve más y más grande. ¿Como se supone que me contendré?.

Definitivamente lo odio. Logro enamorarme con esa hermosa sonrisa y ni siquiera lo noto. No noto mi alma relatando todos mis emociones y mi corazón latiendo por mil solo por el. Sí, porque mis ojos solo funcionan para el. Es realmente enfermizo decirlo de esta forma, pero es verdad.

El es la droga que prende mi locura y llena mi vacío. El hace sentir tanto odio como para convertirme en un asesino. Por tanto odio, valdría la pena. Realmente lo valdría. Creo ser el único enamorado de esta manera tan desesperada.

Y sigue sin importarme.

No me importa que que el piense en otros cuando esta junto a mi, sin embargo eso no quita lo afilado de la daga enterrada en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

No me importa ser un egoísta, pero me aterra pensar que el escapara por eso. Me aterra pensar que el se ira. Lo peor sera que el no notara que esto no solo es un romántico noviazgo. Esto es para siempre.

No me importa tener a Ciel en el camino, puesto que puedo deshacerme de ... Ciel. Es un niño tan inocente y cruel, que vuelve a Sasori tan miserable como yo al momento de ignorar el completo y profundo amor que siente mi Sasori por el.

Sigue sin doler, solo me vuelve alguien más miserable. Solamente la daga se clava más y más dentro de mi corazón, matándome lentamente. Aunque morir por amor es la mejor causa que pude haber encontrado.

Lo se, lo se. No estoy muerto, pero vivir sin una causa lo suficiente fuerte o un ser sin amar no es vida. La vida es todo aquello que te causa ganas de sonreír, lo que te inspira a seguir adelante. Y yo no estoy viviendo.

Estoy sobreviviendo. Sobrevivo ante el dolor, y se que no soy el único. Y cada vez me resulta más y más difícil bailar con el demonio colgado en mi espalda.

Sobrevivo ante ser subestimado.

—Ese chico no vale suficientemente la pena—decía la gente.

—No es lo suficientemente especial o único como para recordar su rostro.—repetían mis compañeros.

—Sinceramente...no me interesan.—respondía yo, cínico. Me encantaba sonreír de esa forma tan torcida y enfermiza, ocultando mi verdadero ser.—Ustedes tampoco son lo suficientemente importantes para mi. ¿Intentan herirme? Realmente les costara destrozar el alma de un no vivo.—le contestaba a todos, con picaría y el suficiente valor como para mostrarme neutral.

Porque tenía valor, lo cual era bueno. Claro, si Sasori notara ese valor seguramente estaría junto a mi. Pero el destino es una jodida puta. Estoy delirando por el. ¡Estoy sobre sus pies!.

Estos días van pasando y el solo se preocupa por Ciel. Hace una semana que Yuuki y Kaito se confesaron y Sasori no me ha hablado. Quizás el acto de amor de mis amigos debería inspirarme, sin embargo sigo aquí, derrotado por un despreciable niño con el suficiente orgullo para lograr herir MI ego, el cual es intocable.

* * *

Caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos más largos y enredaros de esta "escuela". Realmente esto parecía un hermoso palacio. Largo, de tonos claros y gigante con todas las aulas limpias y gigantescas. Un patio de cemento y césped y una piscina en el segundo gimnasio. Eso era buena vida.

Al caminar me encontré con Ymr. Ella me miro con una tierna sonrisa y alzo la mano para saludarme.

—¡Makoto-kun!—exclamo ella, caminando hacia mi. Se puso a mi lado y seguimos conversando.

—Oye, Ymr-chan—dije, con una amigable sonrisa.—¿Como están las chicas?

—Bien, supongo.—contesto ella, haciendo una mueca. Desde la declaración de Yuuki y Kaito, bueno solo su beso, las cosas no andaban muy bien. Ahora ellos dos eran horriblemente molestados por Takao, Masao y el resto de los malos. Las chicas no se habían tomado la noticia muy bien, bueno, Kitty no se lo había tomado bien. Empezar a gritarles furiosa y golpearlos no era una buena reacción. Sakura, Konan e Ymr simplemente se habían quedado en blanco.

Sakura e Ymr guardaron silencio de la situación y simplemente prefirieron alejarse. Konan... ella se mostró bastante decepcionada de Yuuki y, de Kaito prefiero callarse. No iba a ser su enemiga en esa instancia, por supuesto. Fue lo más razonable según yo.

—¿Han pensado en hablar el tema...?—cuestione, pero Ymr me observo con desprecio. Fue realmente algo tan extraño en ella.

—No hay ningún tema de conversación entre yo y ellos.—sentenció ella, volviéndome a sorprender. ¿Donde quedo la linda chica alegre y optimista que era mi amiga?—No me gusta hablar el tema, así que no lo recuerdes.

—Pero...—intente hablar, pero ella me interrumpió.

—No voy a rogarte. Simplemente no lo recuerdes, nunca más.—sentenció y luego se fue. Me quede observándola un instante, aturdido.

Entonces alguien paso al lado mío.

—Cierra la boca, te van a entrar moscas.

Entonces la reconocí al instante.

—¡Konan!—grite y me acerque a ella. Su cabello rubio (algo anaranjado) caía hasta sus hombros desordenadamente y sus fríos ojos azules me miraban con interés. —¿Como estas? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

—Una semana.—murmuro ella, algo reservada.—Bien, gracias. ¿Deseabas algo?

—Sí.—conteste, seguro.—¿Piensan hablar con Kaito o Yuuki?.

Ella me miro con rencor en los ojos. Se notaba que no le gustaba hablar del tema.

—Creo que esta bien dejar...las cosas así.—confeso, con frialdad.—No me interesa lo que hagan con sus vidas. Tienen el derecho de amar, ¿no?.

Solo asentí.

—Oh, Makoto—dijo ella, en un susurro.—Sasori el otro día fue a cuestionarme sobre Nagato y Ciel. El realmente quiere a Ciel, lo...lo siento.

Agacho la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y se fue saltando a su salón.

Sentí como los celos hervían mis venas.

Definitivamente iba a ser algo, y pronto.


	11. Nagato: Conseguido

El temblaba levemente mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, buscando calor y algo de cariño. El se volvía a acurrucar contra mí, haciéndome sonreír. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo entre mis brazos, entregándole todo el amor que necesita.

—¿Que sucede?—pregunte dulcemente en su oído. El me mira inocentemente, lo cual me encanta.

—...—el no contesto, simplemente se apego más a mi. Me acerque y bese su frente. El era tan bello, claro, no podría decir que sobrepasa a Thoru, pero para mí Ciel era todo. Acaricie sus cabellos con dulzura.

—¿Que sucede?—reitere, separándome un poco de mi amado. El me miro con nerviosismo y luego mordió su labio inferior. Suspiro y se resigno.

—Tengo miedo.—sentenció, para volver a suspirar. Bajo la mirada directamente al suelo y empezó a mover los pies adorable-mente. Lo mire neutralmente, luego con un fugaz movimiento le subí la barbilla para que me observara directo a los ojos. El no evito sonrojarse, y yo sonreí triunfante. Ganaba, y me encantaba. Junte nuestros labios instantáneamente. Esta sensación era tan agradable... podía seguir así todo el maldito día. Los labios de Ciel eran tan suaves y delicados, como si estuvieran hechos de porcelana. Le acaricie el rostro y luego lo mire desconcertado. Jamás había conocido a alguien que fuera como el.

Jamás creí que la perfección fuera real. Quizás Thoru tenga más belleza, pero el no tiene ese bello corazón que posee Ciel. El no tiene ese brillo especial en los ojos como los de Ciel. El no tiene esa sonrisa sincera.

—¿Miedo de que?—pregunte en su oído, curioso. El siguió mi mirada.

—De que nos pase lo mismo que Kaito y Yuuki.—contesto con franqueza. Abrí los ojos, algo extrañado.

—¿Te avergüenzo, Ciel?—le pregunte sin rodeos. Note como el se coloco nervioso. Suspire, algo herido.

—No me avergüenzas, solo que no estoy listo para admitir esto.—dijo el, tan adorable como nunca. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

—Tranquilo—murmure con lentitud y suavidad en su oído, causándole a el temblar por un probable estremecimiento. Me encantaba que Ciel fuera tan sensible a estos pequeños detalles como nuestra cercanía, no podía evitarlo.—Si tienes miedo.—hablaba lento para ver las reacciones de mi amado ante nuestros románticos roces. Sentí su corazón latir más rápido y apasionado, pero me contuve de besarle.—Si tienes miedo...Yo te protegeré.

Entonces ligeramente lo empuje al suelo, mientras yo me ponía encima de el y lo besaba dulcemente. Ciel correspondió con torpeza a nuestro beso e intento tener el control. Sonreí malicioso.

—No lo intentes.—susurre, con un tenue toque de malicia. El me miro muy sorprendido y sonrojado.—Porque tu...—Ciel parecía asustado, y yo muy malicioso.—Eres Mío.

Entonces Ciel se levanto y sentó en el suelo. Me miro con determinación.

—Solo tuyo, Nagato.—dijo, para luego acercarse a mi mejilla y besarla.

* * *

Estaba en clases totalmente aburrido. Que me separen de Ciel por distintos horarios y que este en un asiento junto a Sasori no es muy divertido. Por suerte, una mesa y una silla nos dividen, aunque sea unos 2 decímetros.

Realmente Sasori no es alguien de mi agrado. Quizás su inexplicable odio me fastidia lo suficiente como para ignorarlo la gran mayoría del tiempo. Supongo que mi tipo de relación que mantengo con el es como la de Konan y Kaito. Sigo sin comprender como Ciel lo puede considerar uno de sus mejores amigos cuando Sasori es un maldito cínico analítico ante todo. Detesto a las personas tan calculadoras como el.

Entonces oigo voces.

—Eh, disculpa, Sasori-kun, ¿me darías tu puesto?—pregunta, aparentemente Kitty.

—Como si deseara estar aquí.—contesta Sasori, totalmente frío. Se levanta, toma algunos cuadernos y se va hacía el puesto de Kitty, la cual se sienta con Makoto. Observo de reojo como Makoto y Sasori conversan.

—He, Hola. Lamento si te he ignorado, pero he andado bastante distraído últimamente.—dice Sasori, sentándose junto a Makoto. Este lo mira con los ojos brillosos.

—No-o importa.—tartamudeo Makoto al mismo tiempo en que embozaba una sonrisa. Definitivamente a Makoto le gustaba Sasori. Se notaba en la mirada, sonrisa y sus típicas reacciones. No comprendo como ese lerdo es tan ciego que no lo nota. Igual, Makoto es un buen chico y alguien que podría alejar a mi Ciel de Sasori.

—¿Nagato-kun?—hablo Kitty, mirándome con curiosidad.—Llevas minutos observando a Makoto y Sasori sin siquiera pestañear...¿estas bien?

Entonces lo note. Mi querida Kitty estaba junto a mi.

—Oh, lo siento. Estoy muy distraído últimamente, Kitty-chan.—le conteste, embozando una avergonzada sonrisa.—¿Como han estado?

—Bien...creo.—contesto ella, algo insegura.—Estamos empezando a aceptar la situación, ya sabes..."eso". Sinceramente no comprendo como me pudieron haber echo eso a mi. ¡A mi!. Intentaron herirme, por supuesto.—soltó una risita tanto traviesa como orgullosa.—Soy demasiado fuerte como para ser dañada, lo se. Sin embargo, me gustaría hablar con Yuuki y Kaito sobre el tema, y no habrá otro mejor momento que mañana.

—¿Mañana...?—cuestione, sin entender. Ella me miro e hizo una mueca.

—Tonto. Mañana todo el curso ira a una excursión al centro, ya sabes, para conocer lo bello de Japón como paisajes, animales y océanos. Incluso nadaremos con algunos animales. Tenemos que traer ropa de cambio y por si a caso algunos útiles de aseo. ¿No es genial?—dijo ella, ilusionada. Vaya, había olvidado esa "aventura" y realmente no me apetece mucho, pero no puedo negarme.

—Si, supongo. Lo había olvidado.—admito mientras me rasco el cabello. Ella sonríe.

—Las chicas lo olvidan a cada rato, realmente no las comprendo. ¿Como no emocionarse con algo así?. ¡Es maravilloso!—exclama ella, muy feliz. Kitty siempre ha sido una líder, y supongo que esto esta bien, puesto que nadie tiene el suficiente valor o autoestima como para querer serlo.

—No he hablado hace una semana con ellas.—digo, algo apenado. Las extrañaba, realmente las extrañaba. Jugar a la ronda o correr con Ymr y Sakura, pintar en las calles junto a Konan, ademas de sacar fotografías y reír durante horas. O tirar fuegos artificiales todo el grupo cuando hay verano. Realmente extraño esos tiempos en que nada era complicado y las sonrisas eran sinceras y fáciles.—Creo que los chicos tampoco.

—Es comprensible.—comento ella, mirando sus cuadernos y luego a mi.—Están heridas, tienes que comprendedlo. Nosotros nos contábamos todo y de repente ellos nos ocultan algo tan grande. Ni siquiera nos lo revelaron, sino que los descubrieron.

—Sí...—murmure, cabizbajo. ¿Como reaccionarían ellas si supieran?. Definitivamente en algún momento ellas iban a saber el amor de Ciel y yo. Sin embargo no ahora. Entonces tocó el timbre que anunciaba recreo.

—Bueno, adiós.—dijo ella, levantándose y acomodando su falda.—Nos vemos luego.

—Claro, adiós.—conteste, también levantándome. Las horas pasaron rápido y me fui a casa, no sin antes haber estado con mi amado ángel. Quería seguir con el un rato más, pero quería estar con sus amigos. Se lo permití, por supuesto. Sin embargo eso no quito los celos que sentí.


	12. Ciel: Estruendo

Era temprano y ya estábamos en la escuela. Todos traían la ropa y los útiles aparentemente. Yo conversaba gratamente con Sasori hasta que llegaron ellas. Kitty, Sakura, Ymr y Konan. Se produjo un silencio bastante incomodo. Kitty llevaba el cabello tomado en una trenza al estilo Katniss Everdeen, con un pantalón blanco, zapatos rojos y una polera morada con dibujos de frutillas. Sonreía orgullosa ante todo, obviamente.

Sakura llevaba su azul cabello tomado en dos coletas, una chaqueta gris y unos pantalones rojos con unas zapatillas celestes. Sonreía tímidamente y miraba de reojo a los chicos. Se notaba que nos extrañaba. De hecho, no dudo que ninguna de ellas no nos extrañe. Todas nos quieren mucho, lose.

Ymr tenía una polera celeste manga corta y su chaqueta morada atada a la cintura y unos simples jean azul claro, con chalas. Ymr se veía algo más cansada pero siempre mantenía esa optimista sonrisa. Siempre adore eso de Ymr, su sonrisa ante todo.

Konan llevaba sus rubios cabellos sueltos desordenadamente con la chasquilla hacía un lado. Llevaba una túnica negra con toques y líneas onduladas blancas sueltas con una tira que marcaba la cintura y chalas rosadas claras. Su mirada mostraba algo de cansancio y tristeza. Era extraño verla triste, cuando mayormente es algo fría y misteriosa.

—Hola Ciel—murmuro ella, calmada. Me sorprendió que lo notara.

—Ho-Hola Konan—murmure, algo confundido. Ella acarició mi hombro afectuosamente y luego siguió caminando. La mire dulce.

—Es extraño que nos tomen atención—comento Sasori a mi lado. Asentí distraído.

—Supongo.—concluí, algo tenso.—Pero quizás desean hablar el tema.

—No lo se—contesto el.—Pero me gustaría hablar el tema, en vez de huir.

Entonces observe algo sorprendido como Konan se acercaba a Thoru, le besaba la mejilla y luego saludaba a Yuuki. Increíblemente, como Kaito estaba ahí lo saludo. Jamas había visto a Mizaki hablar tranquilamente con Kaito. Incluso sonreían, lo cual lo volvía anormal.

—¿Que demonios?—cuestiono Sasori, extrañado. Levante los hombros y los solté, como diciendo "no tengo idea".

Entonces llego Kokoru-sensei y Hitomi-sensei.

—¿Están listos?—cuestiono Kokoru-sensei, con un aire de expectación y emoción. Suspire, salvado.

—¡Si!—grito todo el curso, notablemente entusiasmados. Estaba entusiasmado, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

—Bien, vamos.—dijo Hitomi-sensei. Hitomi era el profesor de ingles y era amado y querido por todos. Tenía 20 y tantos, media como más a menos lo nuestro y debía tener entre 20 y tantos. Cabello negro y ojos marrones claros, era "lindo". Su actitud encantadora y simpática le encantaba a todos y por eso participaba en cada actividad del curso.

Había un gran bus azul con líneas amarillas realmente lindas. Subimos y lanzamos nuestras mochilas hacía otra cabina. Había espacio suficiente como para todo el curso que eran 40 personas. Nagato me tomo del brazo y me hizo sentarme junto a el, aunque yo quería estar junto a Sasori...

—Te quiero—dijo el, sin que nadie lo notara. Le sonreí.

—Yo también.

Me senté al lado de la ventana y me puse mis audífonos para escuchar música y no tener que conversar. Realmente no deseaba mantener una conversación con Nagato en estos momentos, puesto que siempre se comporta malhumorado cuando estuve antes junto a Sasori.

Miro para atrás de reojo. Están Lee y Kaito, en la de atrás Yuuki junto a Kitty y sucesivamente Sakura e Ymr, Konan y Thoru, Makoto y Sasori. Las chicas no han hablado con ellos, a excepción de Konan; aunque considero que por cortesía simplemente los saludo y ya.

Finalmente llegamos al lugar que se podría decir "zoológico" aunque supongo que debe tener otro nombre si podemos tener contacto con los animales.

—Bien, van a nadar con los delfines—dijo Kokoru-sensei, como si nada.

—¿Delfines? ¡Genial!—exclame, notablemente infantil. Creo que había traído un short, aunque no era traje de baño no me interesaba. El día se encontraba perfectamente soleado y maravilloso y volvía esta situación cada vez más asombrosa.

—Gasai-san, tu madre envió una nota pidiendo que tengas cuidado.—me informo de repente Kokoru-sensei. Hice una mueca.

—Si, si...—dije, sin tomarle mucha atención ni importancia. Dentro de un rato todos estaban listos y empezamos a nadar y jugar con los delfines.

—¿Saben algo sobre estos animales?—pregunto Makoto, curioso.

—Algunas cosas.—admitió Kitty.

—Obviamente no son originarios de Japón, pero probablemente han vivido desde su nacimiento aquí, aunque su especie no pertenezca al país.—dijo Ymr mientras acariciaba a uno. Luego ese delfín le lanzo agua cómica-mente. Todos reímos, incluida Ymr.

—Son carnívoros, así que probablemente hayan asesinado a alguno de los peces de acá.—dijo Konan, mientras se sumergía totalmente al agua. Supongo que quería pasar por debajo de los delfines.

—O probablemente les traigan peces del océano; seria extraño que les hayan impuesto otra alimentación.—dijo Sakura, mientras le lanzaba agua a Kaito en la cara.

—¡Oye!—se quejo Kaito, mientras el resto reía. Entonces comenzó una guerra de agua.

Finalmente decidimos cambiarnos y pasar con otros animales, pandas, distintas aves, y cosas con las cuales no podría asegurar su nombre o especie.

Finalmente mientras almorzamos Kokoru-sensei recibió una llamada. Me dedique a escuchar la conversación indirectamente como un curioso entrometido.

—Hola, Si, Soy yo, ¿que sucede?.—dijo primero Kokoru-sensei, con una cierta inquietud en su tono y sus extraños movimientos como agitar su pierna hacia atrás y dar pequeños saltitos. De un momento a otro se quedo quieto y bastante tenso y serio.—¿Como? ¡¿pero que...?!—entonces Hitomi-sensei se le acerco con cautela y le tomo del hombro.

—¿Que sucede?—murmuro Hitomi, con una voz bastante monótona. Kokoru le hizo un signo con la mano como diciéndole "espera"

—No. No. Es que...Esta bien. Adiós.—sentenció el, y luego corto. Entre el y Hitomi-sensei hubo varios murmuros y luego se separaron y nos miraron.

—Escuchen.—hablo Hitomi-sensei, algo serio.—El bus que nos iba a transportar chocó. Nos tendremos que ir en otros que rentamos. El problema es que hay 3 buses, y 2 son para 14 personas y uno de 11.—entonces todos se mandaron miradas cómplices.—Confió plenamente en que el grupo que se tenga que ir solo conducirá con cuidado y cautela.—entonces Kokoru-sensei miro a Kaito.

—Hiroki—le llamo, serio Kokoru.—Eres el único que anda con su licencia, por lo cual tu conducirás el bus de 11 personas, ¿entendido?—Kaito asintió.—Elige a tu grupo.

Kaito selecciono a Yuuki (por lo cual lo molestaron Takao y Masao pero este simplemente los ignoro) a Thoru, Lee, a mi, Nagato, Sasori, Makoto, Sakura, Ymr. Quedaba Konan y Kitty, e increíblemente eligió a Konan.

—¿¡Kaito?!—grito Kitty, molesta.—¡Somos amigos!.

—Lo siento, te veo luego.—se disculpo este y en ese instante llegaron los 3 buses. Tenía mis cosas listas, pero antes de entrar Nagato me detuvo y pasaron todos antes.

—¿Estas molesto?—pregunto el, en mi oído.

—No.—negué, neutral. El me sostuvo de los hombros.

—¿Que nos sucede, Ciel?—dijo el de repente. Comprendí su pregunta a la perfección.

—Nagato...yo...te quiero mucho, pero también quiero pasar tiempo junto a mis amigos.—dije, algo inseguro. Pero entonces me arme de valor.—¡No soy tu objeto!Entiéndelo, no soy de tu propiedad.

Entonces el me abrazo amorosamente. Sentí como ese calor que el me entregaba completaba mi alma de una forma tan placentera que jamás había sentido, y era asombroso.

—Perdóname, Ciel—murmuro el en mi oído.

—Nagato...te amo.—dije, para luego taparme la boca y sentir como mis mejillas hervían. Lo amaba, pero decirlo era vergonzoso.

—Y yo a ti, mi lindo ángel. —dijo, para luego besarme la frente. Ambos entramos al bus. Vimos a Kaito como conductor, Lee como el eco-piloto. El resto estaba atrás esparcido por ahí. Nos sentamos en el suelo, como estaban todos, y empezamos a conversar.

—¿Llevan todos sus cosas?—cuestiono Sakura, preocupada. Puse los ojos en blanco y luego reí.

—Sí, mamá.—le conteste, feliz. Ella solo rió.

—¿Esto no es genial?—dijo Ymr, entusiasmada.

—¡Si! incluso veo elefantes—dijo Konan, también entusiasmada.

—¡Son pandas!—le corrigió Sakura entre risas. Todos los demás rieron. Konan bajo la cabeza.

—¡U! Lo siento, no soy tan inteligente como tu.—dijo esta, con los brazos cruzados. Sakura rió.

—¡Esto es genial, perfecto!—exclamo Ymr. Pero en ese instante sentimos como el bus giraba y giraba por los aires y nosotros nos movíamos sin control alguno. Dolía demasiado. Entonces un fuerte estruendor sonó y note como el bus estaba impactado contra un gran árbol. Luego caí inconsciente.


	13. Restos

Los 11 amigos yacían tirados inconscientes sobre pedazos del bus totalmente destruidos. Yuuki despertó totalmente adolorido. Lo primero que hizo fue observar totalmente conmocionado lo que había sucedido, y luego notar su gran herida en su brazo. El rubio sintió un gran ardor en su cabeza. Yuuki empezó a inspeccionar con cuidado entre los restos hasta encontrar a Ymr debajo de unas mochilas totalmente ilesa. El rubio suspiro con alivio. Notó como la pelirroja empezaba a abrir sus ojos y con cuidado la tomo del brazo y la levanto, apoyando el cuerpo de su amiga en su brazo con un agarre.

—¿Ymr?¿...Estas bien?—pregunto Yuuki, preocupado. Esta solo asintió, se separo un poco del rubio y estiro los brazos con los ojos aun entrecerrados. Entonces cuando los abrió se preocupo. La escena de un bus totalmente destruido mezclado con sangre y restos no resultaba muy linda ni placentera, o por lo menos no para ella.

—¡Oh...!—grito ella, conmocionada. Yuuki solo siguió buscando. Encontró a un Makoto con varias heridas en el rostro, seguramente por los vidrios. El sangraba por el resto y todo detalle lindo que tenía ya no se distinguía. El seguía inconsciente y su sangre no paraba. Simplemente lo aleje de los escombros y lo recosté seguramente.

—¿Yuuki-kun?—dijo Ymr, con lagrimas en los ojos. Solo la vio y espero que prosiguiera.—¿Que...Que ha pasado?

—Sinceramente...no lo se.—dijo, con la voz algo ronca.—Todo iba tan bien...y luego siento un gran impacto. Desde ese momento perdí la consciencia y no recuerdo nada más sobre el accidente.

Yuuki por más que quería no lograba recordar aquellas escenas tan...sangrientas. Lo cual era realmente frustante y aborrecedor.

Ella solo asintió y seco sus lagrimas. Realmente dolía este tipo de situaciones. ¿A caso sus amigos estarían muertos? ¿O donde demonios estaban?. Obviamente el destino no les deparaba mucho.

—¿Has encontrado a alguien más?—pregunto, intentando mostrarse más fuerte. No lo lograba.

—A Makoto, esta inconsciente y recostado por allá.—contesto Yuuki secamente.—¿Podrías ir a verlo?.Tiene unas heridas bastante feas en el rostro.

—Esta bien—dijo esta caminando hacia el pelinegro. Ymr no pudo evitar sentirse inútil al no poder ayudar en más, pero ella no pensaba contradecir a Yuuki en momentos tan graves y problemáticos como estos.

Yuuki camino y camino, hasta ver una escena para nada linda.

Kaito, con una gran herida por todo el torso totalmente sangrado. Su amado Kaito tocia como si se estuviera ahogando. Yuuki sintió como le arrancaban su alma cruel y dolorosamente. Su Kaito probablemente estaba muriendo, y el no lograba reaccionar...

—Oh, no. Kaito no...—dijo Yuuki, retrocediendo y poniendo su mano en su boca, para evitar gritar. Entonces el recordó su última pelea con Kaito.

* * *

_Kaito rápidamente se separo del rubio._

_—¡Imbécil! ¿Que demonios te pasa?__—le grito el pelinegro, histérico____. Yuuki solo atino a retroceder un par de pasos y mirar a su amado con extrañeza._

_____—¿Kaito...?__—intento hablar el rubio, mientras todos miraban la escena curiosos. No era muy normal ver a dos chicos hombres besarse. Y menos si se trataba de dos chicos tan guapos y hermosos como Yuuki y Kaito._

_________—¡No, Yuuki, No!__—grito el pelinegro, empujándolo.__—¡Yo no soy un gay como tu! Aléjate._

_____________Entonces Kaito había salido corriendo tan rápido como un rayo. Y Yuuki quedo con esas duras y crueles palabras grabadas en la mente mientras intentaba no mostrar debilidad frente al resto._

* * *

—Quizás no debí ser tan impulsivo...—murmuro el rubio para sí mismo.

Tomó el cuerpo de Kaito y lo deposito al lado de Makoto. Ymr lo observo preocupada.

_—_No parece ser profundo, sin embargo si no es curado se podría volver más grave._—_dijo esta con seriedad y profesionalismo.

—¿Que tan grave?—cuestiono el ojo-azul, tenso. Ymr lo notó y se entristeció al pensar que no podría darle buenas noticias. Sin embargo mentirle sería peor, por lo cual decidió decir la verdad.

—El corte esta sangrando, si no lo paramos el desangramiento sera mucho mayor y más complicado. La herida que esto le provoca podría infeccionarse y seria peor, y ademas con este viento la hipotermia sería bastante común...—dijo esta, algo fría.

—¿Morirá?—dijo Yuuki cabizbajo. Ymr no contesto.

—Si es que no lo curo, sí.—sentenció._  
_

—Que debo hacer...—murmuro el rubio, nervioso.

—¿Encontrar al resto?—dijo Ymr, con ironía.—El esta mal, pero los otros también tienen vidas, Yuuki. ¿Dime, donde esta el pequeño Ciel, o Nagato, o Sakura o Konan? ¡Donde están!

—Kaito esta peligrando.—se defendió el rubio con bastante dureza y rudeza.

—Y tal vez ellos también. Deja de ser tan egoísta y búscalos. Yo curare a Kaito, solo pasame esas mochilas y detendré el sangrado.—le indico Ymr, bastante madura. Yuuki asintió y obedeció a cada cosa que dijo Ymr. Le paso las mochilas y salió corriendo en busca de otros.

Entonces Yuuki escucho tenues ruidos y pasos que venían del bosque. O exactamente de los grandes arboles. Entonces el rubio vio a dos singulares chico y chica de cabellos azules.

—¡Augh!—se quejo Sakura mientras estiraba su espalda. La linda chica estaba totalmente sana.

—Deberías agradecerme, detuve TU golpe.—comento Sasori mientras limpiaba los polvos que tenía adheridos a su ropa. El también estaba ileso.

Yuuki corrió desesperadamente feliz hacia ellos.

—¡Están bien!—exclamo el rubio, lanzándose a ellos en un abrazo. Los tres terminaron tirados en el piso.

—Sí, lo estamos.—contesto Sakura, algo incomoda por tener a Yuuki encima, o bueno, la pierna de el sobre su estomago.

—Yuuki, por favor quítate.—dijo Sasori, peligroso.—Quítate o te quito yo.

—Entiendo, esta bien.—dijo el rubio, obediente. Aun no se le borraba la sonrisa, por supuesto. Yuuki les indico que vayan donde Ymr y ayuden a curar.

—¿Que hago con Makoto?—pregunto Sakura.

—Revisa en las mochilas, seguro que alguien trajo una crema.—dijo Ymr.

—Creo que Ciel echo una, pero ninguna de estas mochilas son de el.—certero ella.—Tengo una idea. Sasori-kun, ve a buscar las mochilas faltantes, por favor.

—Claro.—acepto el, y empezó a revisar entre los escombros.

—¿Has visto a alguien más?—pregunto Ymr, mientras buscaba cosas en las mochilas.

—No, solo estaba con Sasori.—dijo ella, mirando a Kaito.—Parece estar mejor.

—Sí—acepto Ymr, con una mueca.—Pero al igual que Makoto necesito una crema para intentar curar sus heridas. El sangramiento esta totalmente detenido, pero ahora lo importante son sus heridas.

—Yuuki va a estar agradecido contigo.—comento Sakura, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo.—dijo Ymr, sin evitar sonreír.—Me querrá como una gran amiga, solo eso.

—Que optimista.—dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

—Ser realista no tiene nada de malo.—se defendió ella mientras jugaba con los cabellos de Kaito.—¿Sabes? Aprendí algo. El amor y la realidad son iguales, ambos son crueles.

Sakura la miro triste. Pero en ese instante llego Yuuki corriendo divertidamente con Lee.

—¡Idiota!—exclamo Yuuki con una feliz sonrisa.

—¡Idiota tu!—contesto Lee, mientras tomaba de la cintura a Yuuki y le daba vueltas en el aire. Sakura e Ymr observaron extrañadas todo eso. ¿Homosexualidad, otra vez?. Entonces ambas recordaron la razón de su enojo. E Ymr no pudo haberse sentido peor.

Se había enamorado de un gay.

* * *

—Ciel.—dijo una voz algo frágil.

—¿Konan?—pregunto el pequeño rubio, confuso.

—Si.—contesto ella, mientras se levantaba y observaba al tierno chico.—¿Estas bien?.

El lindo chico se contemplo a si mismo y observo como tenía unas heridas en su brazo sangrando.

—Konan, tu cabello.—dijo el, indicando las puntas del cabello de Konan.—Son rojas.

—¿En serio? Genial, siempre las quise así.—dijo ella, acariciando con delicadeza su cabello, o más bien sus puntas.—Se mancho con tu sangre.

Ciel sintió escalofríos de esa frase.

—Ven, tenemos que volver a donde estaba el bus.—dijo ella, tomando la mano del rubio y levantándolo, sin soltar su mano.

—¿Y donde esta?—pregunto Ciel, confuso.—¿y el resto?.

Konan solo negó con la cabeza. Ella no iba a darle falsas esperanzas al tierno niño.

—Pero, podrían estar cerca del bus.—dijo ella, algo esperanzada.—Me gustaría creer que todos están bien.

—A mi igual.—dijo Ciel, mientras encontraba el bus, o por lo menos sus escombros.—Konan.

Entonces ella lo vio. Ambos empezaron a correr hacia allá totalmente angustiados.

Pero entonces esa angustia se volvió felicidad.

—¡Konan!—Sakura e Ymr la abrazaron con felicidad. Y Yuuki y Lee a Ciel.

—¿Donde esta Thoru?—pregunto ella. Nadie respondió.—Comprendo...

—¿Y Nagato?—pregunto Ciel. Otro silencio.

Pero claro, ninguno de ellos dos (Konan y Ciel) iban a mostrar su tristeza al resto, puesto que era tristeza reservada.


	14. Thoru: Todo, Absolutamente Todo

Debajo de varios pedazos de vidrios, con Nagato encima mio amortiguando el golpe. Realmente el estaba un poco pesado y era algo molesto la sensación de tenerlo sobre mi. Seguramente su pervertida mente pensaba que esto era una gran pose sexual y ya se moría por intentarlo con Ciel. El es un maldito pervertido. Aburrido de esto, decidí empujarlo y finalmente levantarme. Por suerte no le paso nada. Claro, tenía algunos rasguños de parte mía -eso el no sabe, aun- y quizás alguna picada de mosquito, pero nada más.

El tiempo se estaba perdiendo y yo seguía aquí, tirado en el jodido lugar sin nombre. En el medio de la nada. ¿Como se suponía que alguien nos iba a encontrar?. Siento nervios de terminar aquí. Mi vida tenía un camino, un buen camino. ¡Tengo un precio! Soy "indefinible" por ser demasiado sensacional para que alguien ponga una estúpida cifra de etiqueta en mi. Quizás sera porque no soy vendible, ni un barato. Definitivamente no lo soy.

¿Alguien habrá notado que no estoy? O... ¿Alguien estará vivo? Realmente esta situación solo la debería vivir personas como Takao y Masao, no nosotros.

—Nagato—le llamo, y el despierta. Le sonrió dulce. Me calma por lo menos no ser el único vivo aquí.—¿Estas bien?.

—Sí, ¿y tu?—contesta y yo asiento. Le tomo la mano para que se levante y lo logra.—Hay que buscar a los chicos.

—¿Crees que estén bien?—pregunte, realmente preocupado. Sinceramente tenía varias preocupaciones por una persona en especifico.

—Ojala.—dijo el, mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Lo seguí. Realmente pasamos un gran tiempo caminando hasta notar que íbamos en círculos.—Eh, Thoru, creo que vamos en círculos.

—No me digas.—le conteste con una severa actitud sarcástica.—Sígueme, creo saber a donde ir.

—¿A donde, exactamente?—cuestiono el, como un tonto. **Like a fool**. Me fastidia su torpeza.

—Tu, mi torpe y tonto amigo, sin mencionar como un miserable pervertido, no tienes derecho a hacer preguntas.—le conteste, demandante.—Simplemente imitarme y sigue todos mis pasos.

—Eh...—el solo asintió, confundido. Empece a caminar con Nagato a mi lado hasta ver un lindo lago.—¿Crees que sea una playa?

—Tal vez, ¿no había una playa saliendo de Tokio?—pregunte, confuso.—Ya sabes, dirigiendo al sur de Japón.

—¡Sí! ¿Collico?—contesto Nagato, con curiosidad. Entonces asentí.

—¿Como llegamos a la salida sur de Tokio?—cuestione, realmente fascinado por nuestro paradero.

—Kaito se volcó, pero ¿cuanto?—dijo el, también fascinado.—¿Realmente cuantas vueltas dio este bus?.

—Muchas, realmente muchas. Recuerdo perder la consciencia en el momento de estrellarme contra...un árbol bastante alto y grueso.—respondí, empezando a usar mi mente otra vez.

—Ese árbol estaba bastante alejado de la carretera, al oeste del...¡lago!—grito de repente Nagato y ambos empezamos a correr desesperadamente hacia el lago. Realmente me sentía ya más esperanzado y confiado sobre todo esto, ademas de haber perdido el miedo hace un buen rato. Totalmente cansados, transpirados y con los pies adoloridos llegamos al lago y observamos al oeste, cerca de las orillas del bosque todos los escombros.—Oh, duele.—dijo Nagato, mientras sobaba con dificultad su costilla derecha. Seguramente el flojo se la pasaba pensando perversiones de Ciel en vez de hacer deportes. Idiota.

—Vamos.—le anime, mientras caminaba hacia allá con los ojos brillosos.—Solo es un poco más.—entonces empece a sentirme mareado, con la vista borrosa y con sentimientos de vomitar.—Solo es...—no lograba terminar las frases, y tambaleaba al caminar.—Solo es un...un poco más...

Entonces caí al suelo, perdiendo la consciencia.

* * *

—Hipócrita.

Fue lo primero que escuche. Observe con cansancio como Ymr curaba a Nagato, Sakura a Makoto y Konan a Kaito. ¿Cuando ellos...? ¿Cuando llegue aquí?

—Oh, despertaste.—dijo Yuuki con una alegre sonrisa. Solo asentí confundido.

—¿Como...—intente hablar, pero sentía mi lengua dormida, lo cual era extraño.—...Como me encontraron?

—Nagato te cargo hasta acá.—dijo Yuuki, observando al inconsciente Nagato.—y luego se desmayo.

Solo atine a reír por lo bajo. Konan se acerco.

—Por fin despiertas. Llevamos horas así.—comento ella mientras se acercaba a mi frente y la besaba delicadamente.—Hola.

—Hola.—dije, embozando una sonrisa y adquiriendo una voz algo más grave.

—¿Estas cansado?—pregunta ella, mirándome con sus ojos celestes.

—Supongo.—contesto, sin realmente saberlo.

—Deben ser como las 21:00 hrs. Sin embargo aun esta claro el clima, ¿quieren ir a dar una vuelta?—pregunta Konan, y en ese instante despierta Nagato.—Hola, Nagato-kun.

—Hola, ¿como llegue aquí?—pregunta el.

—Que te lo explique Ciel—dice Ymr con una sonrisa.—Sí, tengo ganas de hacer algo. ¿Y si vamos a la playa?

—¡Genial!—exclama Sakura mientras se levanta. Observo como Kaito esta apoyado afectuosamente en Lee, y no puedo evitar pensar en que son tiernos.

Todos vamos. Me pongo indiscretamente al lado de Konan.

—Las puntas de tu pelo están rojas—le comento.

—Sí, están manchadas con la sangre de Ciel.—me contesta, con una leve sonrisa. Le acaricio el cabello delicadamente, porque siempre cuando lo hacía otras veces ella se quejaba de que se lo tiraba. Su respuesta me perturba un poco, pero intento no demostrarlo.

—¿No planeas lavarlo?—le pregunto con serenidad. Es imposible no sentir esa serenidad cuando estoy a su lado.

—Tal vez después, tal vez. Siempre estuvo en mis sueños el cabello rojo, no voy a dejarlo ir tan fácil.—contesto, con seguridad y armonía.—Si quiero algo, lucho por ello.

—Eso me suena parecido.—comente, provocando su vergüenza.—No lo se, ¿tu lo recuerdas?

—¿Tu sensual actitud? ¿Creerte Sasuke? ¿Señor Perfección?—dijo ella, con actitud.—Lo siento, eso no me va.

Entonces con una torcida sonrisa corrió al lado de Sasori y Makoto.

Ella es una maldita, siempre sabe derrotarme. Siempre sabe calmarme e irritarme. Sabe como controlar mis instintos y como leer mis pensamientos. ¿Es una bruja? Porque sinceramente el personaje de Bellatrix le quedaría perfecto. Tengo suerte, las malditas como ella son geniales.

Por eso la quiero. Porque ella es la hechicera y yo la victima. Su hechizo fue encantarme, y enamorarme. Por eso yo soy un tonto, estúpido y orgulloso.

Ambicioso, ridículo y sarcástico. Ganador. Porque yo soy todo, absolutamente todo.


	15. Rechazo

Los 11 amigos caminaban alegremente hacía el lago, pero cierta pareja iba detrás del resto. Kaito y Lee. Al pelinegro le "costaba caminar" por el accidente y Lee como "buen amigo" le ayudaba tomándolo en brazos. Kaito no podía ocultar su sonrojo, pero de todas formas le gustaba esa cercanía y preocupación que mostraba Lee hacía el, lo cual lo mantenía en los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo.

—¿Como te sientes?—dijo Lee, por un momento depositando a Kaito en el suelo. El uke hizo una mueca. Ya se sentía perfectamente bien, pero se sentía bien estar en los brazos de Lee.

—Bien, creo.—dijo Kaito, bajando la mirada. ¿Lee no quería cargarlo?. Entonces observo como el pelirrojo sobaba y agitaba sus brazos.

_—Seguramente debe estar cansado, pobrecito. Es tan atento y lindo.—_pensó el pelinegro dulcemente mientras lo observaba.

—_¡Pesa mucho! Se ve tan delicado, pero su trasero esta tan "esponjado"—_se quejo el pelirrojo en su mente mientras aun sobaba sus brazos.

—¿Lee?—dijo el pelinegro, captando la atención de Lee.—Me siento bien, quiero caminar solo.

—Esta bien—acepto el pelirrojo, festejando por dentro. Luego se acerco a Kaito y sorpresivamente le robo un beso.—Te quiero.

Kaito se sonrojo notablemente.

—¡Cariño publico!—exclamo Ymr observándolos y señalándolos. Lee tampoco evito ruborizarse.

—¡Cariño publico!—volvió a gritar, esta vez junto a Sakura. Kaito y Lee bajaron la cabeza.

—¡Cariño publico!—Konan se les unió. Kaito no pudo evitar sonrojarse más mientras que Lee solo reía ante eso. A el flamante y extrovertido pelirrojo realmente no le importaba lo que dijeran, mientras estuviera junto a su amorcito.

—De-Deténganse...—exigió Kaito con el rostro completamente rojo. Eso pasa cuando lo encuentran en situaciones comprometedoras con su "novio". Aunque lo de Kaito y Lee realmente no tenía un nombre ni definición.

Finalmente apareció Ciel junto a Sasori y observaron con sorpresa a sus amigos. Sasori simplemente rió amargamente y Ciel dejo la mirada fija en ellos.

—Solo busquen un hotel—dijo Thoru el cual se encontraba junto a Yuuki. Kaito lo miro con desprecio.

—Gran comentario, Thoru.—dijo este con desgane.

—Lo siento.—se disculpo el pelirrojo que no era su novio.—Yo soy así.

Lee miro a Yuuki de reojo y luego sonrió.

Este niñato no le iba a quitar algo de su propiedad. Kaito era solamente de Lee, gustase o no. Y Lee, tan loco y enfermo como pudiese verlo cualquiera que conociera su verdadero ser, no iba a permitir que robasen al amor de su vida. Entonces de un momento a otro beso a Kaito, en frente de todos.

Kaito palideció en vez de sonrojarse más. ¿Por que demonios había echo eso?

Yuuki solamente los observo con neutralidad y trato de mostrar la menor cantidad de sentimientos y reacciones.

Todos aplaudieron cuando el beso termino. Thoru los miro indignado.

—¿Como no puedes sentir asco por ti, Lee?—dijo el, realmente repugnado.

—Yo Soy así—replico Lee, con una victoriosa sonrisa.

—Thoru...—murmuro Sakura, en señal de hacer que su amigo se callara.—Por favor.

—Tranquila.—contesto el, bastante cortante.—Entiendo el sarcasmo, ¡no necesitas decirlo!—el realmente se veía enojado y sus propios ojos lo demostraban.

_—¿Como es posible que el este con Kaito? ¿Como se atreve...?—_pensó el hermoso chico de cabellos rojos oscuros y ojos cristalinos con celeste.

—Y bien...—hablo Ymr, intentando calmar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.—¿Juguemos verdad o reto?

—Sí, sería genial—dijo Nagato, apoyándola y poniéndose a su lado. Todos llegaron al lago, el cual de hecho era una playa bastante linda. Los hombres hicieron una fogata y prendieron fuego puesto que ya se estaba oscureciendo más, entrando en la noche. Todos se ganaron alrededor de la fogata en un circulo.

—Bien, ¡comencemos!—exclamo Ymr, sonando como Caesar Flickerman. Entonces comenzaron por el inocente Ciel..—¿Tu mayor secreto, Ciel?

—Bueno, cuando tenía 5 años mi mamá me compro una paleta y se fue un momento y yo no soporte la tentación y me la comí, y cuando ella volvió le dije que me la habían robado y me puse a llorar y ella me compro otra, la cual también me comí.—relato el poniendo un rostro que demostraba angustia e inocencia a la vez.

—¿Y te arrepientes?—pregunto Sasori sin interés alguno. Ciel asintió medio temblando.

—Que interesante...—dijo Konan con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Sasori, tu gran secreto?—dijo Ymr, pestañeando.

—Ah, claro.—acepto el peliazul con sequez.—Soy bisexual.

Todos lo observaban con los ojos bastante saltones.

—¿Bise...?—tartamudeo Sakura, demasiado sorprendida y choqueada.—¿Bisexual?

Sasori asintió.

—Me siento libre. Gracias por darme esa libertad, amigos míos.—dijo Sasori con una felíz y relajada sonrisa, mientras estiraba los brazos con cansancio haciendo sonar sus huesos.

—¿Alguien más es bisexual o gay?—dijo Sakura con un tono algo enojado y sarcástico.

Makoto se levantó. Todos lo observaron, asombrados.

—¡¿Makoto...—grito Sakura, desgarrada. Se veía su rostro impactado y dolido.

—Lo siento, mis reinas.—dijo el, haciendo una reverencia ante ella, Ymr y Konan.—Hace mucho que lo sabía, pero...

—Tenías miedo de admitirlo.—completó la frase Nagato, levantándose y colocándose a su lado.—Créeme, no eres el único. No eres el único...

—¿Nagato, como debería ver esto?—pregunto Konan con un tono bastante analítico. Sus ojos celestes seguían sin demostrar nada, al igual que su rostro, sin embargo todos sabían que estaba igual de impactada que Ymr y Sakura.

—Soy gay, no bisexual.—dijo Nagato con un tono serio.

—¿Querías aclararlo, entonces?—dijo ella con sarcasmo y mal carácter. Nagato solo tomó la mano de Ciel, el cual se encontraba sentado junto a Ymr. Ella detuvo a Ciel tomándolo de la mano con firmeza.

—No te dejare ir.—dijo ella con potencia y carácter. Nagato sólo se acerco.

—Creo que es algo tarde para decirlo.—sentenció el pervertido mientras se llevaba al inocente.

Ahí estaban los cuatro, mirándolas fijamente con tristeza Y algo de rencor.

—Los amigos son incondicionales...—susurro Ciel con ternura y en un tono bastante apenado.

—No te voy a impedir que seas "eso". Sin embargo tampoco los apoyaremos.—hablo Ymr en nombre de Sakura y Konan, las cuales se encontraban cabizbajas y con las facciones tristes.

—Esta bien.

Murmuro Ciel, presionando la mano de Nagato contra su corazón, apretando más la de Sasori y soltando una lágrima. Dejándola caer, lejos de su agonía.


	16. Kitty: Noticias

Desde atrás lo observaba. Siempre oculta. No es como si me avergonzara ni nada por el estilo, pero... el tiempo lo utilizaba. Cada instante, cada momento, era todo piezas que acercaba mi camino al de el y lo volvían solo uno. Simplemente no me importaba si tenía que esperar semanas, meses o hasta años, cada vez el tiempo se volvía menos. Menos para estar a su lado. Menos para amarlo.

—¡Perfecto!—exclamo mi yo interior, extasiada. Pensar en el fracaso y en perder era mi mayor temor, y claro, no lo iba a permitir. Yo no soy alguien que usualmente aceptaría una derrota, y obviamente yo no iba a tener una derrota. Estoy destinada a lo grande, desde siempre lo supe, por supuesto. Quizás al principio fue difícil saberlo con una autoestima en el suelo y un conocimiento vago de lo que es la vida...y el amor. Necesitaba culturizar sobre el mundo para poder ser como soy ahora.

* * *

Nos han separado en grupo. Nos han separado... a ti y a mi, específicamente. Observarte subir a ese bus lejos de mi es realmente detestable. Tu y yo merecíamos mas tiempo juntos. Lo merecíamos. Ciel estaba a tu lado, y tu lo besaste en la frente. No tenía que entrar en mi fantasía de que ustedes son solo amigos. Lo sabía todo, totalmente todo.

No era de esas chicas que se iban a sentar a llorar en un rincón, pero admito que esto fue duro. Digo, hubiera preferido que me hubieras engañado con alguna persona que no conozca. O quizás una persona que por lo menos fuera mujer. Aunque es tonto reclamarte algo, puesto que sólo éramos amigos. Sin embargo yo siempre supuse que el y yo terminaríamos juntos. Supongo que es algo obvio, tanto a mi como el.

Digo, siempre juntos, y si, he comprobado como la gente también lo piensa, por supuesto. Mis amigas siempre lo decían: "eramos perfectos". Y es cierto, lo eramos. Sin embargo se me esta prohibido vivir del pasado, un vago pasado.

Quizás el espera que admita mis sentimientos y este en miseria, obviamente. No se lo permitiré. Jamás lo haría. ¿A caso alguien como yo se lo permitiría?. Jamás, reitero.

Se que en el fondo mi relación con Nagato terminara con esos fines románticos. Puedo lograr pasar de amistad a algo más. Puedo y lo deseo, naturalmente. Pero cuido tanto mi ego para no salir lastimada. Y si salgo lastimada mostraría dolor. No me permitiré mostrar un sentimiento de imperfección. No necesito que unas personas hipócritas e ignorantes me juzguen como una débil. Porque la debilidad no es un sentimiento que compondrá mi alma y corazón. Definitivamente no me considero de esas chicas que se pasean sentimentales llorando por todas partes. No quiero serlo. No otra vez.

Porque cuando fui débil Nagato estuvo ahí, junto a mi, protegiéndome incondicional y fiel a mi y nuestra amistad. Nuestro mágico lazo. Solo nos basto cruzar miradas para encontrar nuestra conexión. Para crear magia. Solo debo esperar que el note nuestro amor destinado por el mundo, espacio y tiempo. Y nada detendrá eso. Nada nos separara Nagato.

* * *

Un accidente. Un accidente de bus. Kaito iba conduciendo a bastante velocidad y se desvió del camino. Rodó y rodó hasta chocar contra varios arboles del bus, y destruir todo. Destruir absolutamente todo.

No puedo evitar sentir que esto es una pesadilla. La policía y el Ministerio asegura que ningún ser humano puede haber sobrevivido por la magnitud del choque, por los destrozos. Entonces todos en la sala fijan sus miradas en mí. Kokoru y Hitomi-sensei nos han contado la noticia entre sollozos. Me levantó de mi puesto y entre pasos torpes y jadeos me coloco contra la pared. Aferró mi rostro contra mis rodillas y abrazó mi propio cuerpo.

—Saiki-san—habla Kokoru-sensei con un tono lamentable.—¿Se siente bien?.

—No.—contesto cortante. No iba a darle amabilidad. El no podía exigir modales en momentos así.

El ambiente era...tenso. Mi respiración me ahogaba y mi corazón latía a un ritmo desesperado, como si luchara por vivir. Mi mente... mi mente no podía soportarlo. Intente levantarme con rapidez, sin embargo solo di pasos torpes. Mi vista se volvía borrosa. Me levante y sentí como el viento me azotaba durante mi caída. Sin embargo algo sostenía mi cuerpo con delicadeza. Observe con cansancio. Takao y Masao me sujetaban. Jadeé, molesta.

—Suéltenme—exigí con molestia.—Puedo caminar sola.

—No, no puedes.—contradijo Takao, con cierto tono de ironía y burla.

—Estas mareada.—dijo Masao, mientras sentía mi estomago revolverse. Sinceramente no estaba bien.

Mis mejores amigos estaban muertos...

Entonces mi consciencia se volvió negra.

* * *

_—¡Kitty, Hola!—dijo una peliazul con una hermosa sonrisa. La rubia de despampanante cabello largo se la devolvió._

_—¡Buenos días, Sakura!—le contesto ella, de buen humor._

_—¡Hola chicas!—dijo Ymr, con una destellante y viva mirada. Se acerco a ellas y estas la saludaron afectuosamente._

_—Buenos días—dijo Konan con serenidad mientras se acercaba a sus amigas con una mirada también calmada. Sus cabellos de oro bailaban al ritmo del viento y luego caía dulcemente sobre sus hombros, tocando un poco su espalda._

_—¡Hola Hola!—grito Nagato desde lejos junto a Sasori,Ciel y Nagato._

_—¡Hola chicos!—contesto Kitty. Luego llegaron Kaito, Yuuki, Lee y Thoru. El grupo de amigos se encontraba yacido en el césped en un soleado y veraniego día de clases. Por supuesto, en el patio de su escuela. Reían y conversaban con mucho animo y amistad. Kitty observo como las enemistades de unos con otros ya no existían. Todos eran sinceros y cercanos. Kitty se sentía feliz de estar junto a sus amigos de nuevo. Entonces reacciono. El espació se volvió un extraño callejón gris, en los cuales se veían 11 sombras sin reconocerse.—¿Hola?—pregunto Kitty bastante aturdida y confundida. Las sombras se acercaron y destaparon su identidad. Eran sus amigos, ya crecidos. Debían tener 17 o 19 años. Todas sus amigas se veían hermosas como señoritas y sus amigos guapetones como hombres machos que eran.—¡Chicos!—exclamo Kitty acercándose a ellos._

_Ellos parecían verla con serenidad y frialdad a la vez. _

_—¡Chicos!—reitero Kitty.—¡No se vayan!—grito ella, abalanzándose sobre un cuerpo. Lo notó y abrazaba a Ymr y Makoto. Se aferro a ellos.—No quiero que se vayan—sus lagrimas se soltaron por fin.—Los necesito—murmuro mientras los observaba. Thoru caminaba hacía una luz brillante y Kitty jaló de la mano del chico para detenerlo. Lo logro.  
_

_—Sostenerme ahora no me detendrá.—dijo el con calma. Kitty sollozo.  
_

___—No puedo perderte.__—dijo ella, débil.__—Yo no..._

_________—Si no voy hacia allá, me perderás ahora.__—dijo Thoru, mirándola con sus bellos ojos cristalinos. Kitty lo soltó, pero antes lo beso en la mejilla. Vio a Thoru irse._

___________Entonces notó como Makoto, Sasori y Kaito se iban. Ella no logró detenerlos. Ciel junto a Yuuki y Lee entraron. Cuando Kitty notó que Ymr estaba intentando entrar se aferró al brazo de la pelirroja._

_____________—¡Ymr!¡No te atrevas a...!__—grito ella, pero fue interrumpida._

_________________—Kitty, si no voy ahí estaré perdida. Si quieres encontrarnos tienes que buscarnos.__—dijo Ymr, para luego entrar._

_____________________—¿Buscarlos?__—cuestiono ella.__—¡Sakura, Konan!_

___________________________—Kitty, búscanos.__—dijo Konan algo apresurada._

_______________________________—Solo búscanos.__—susurro Sakura.__—Tienes que..._

_____________________________________—Buscarnos. En el mar violeta donde los ojos pierdes, el alma concretas. La soledad esta presente, porque no hay gente. Bello lugar, solitario tal cual. Solo una vez vas, cuando el sol sale...__—relato Konan con poesía._

_______________________________________—Inhumano. Su belleza es inhumana.__—dijo Sakura._

_________________________________________Entonces ambas junto a Nagato se fueron. Pero Kitty jalo de la mano de el._

___________________________________________—¿Que hago? No les entendí nada.__—dijo ella, desesperada.__—Nagato, ayúdame._

_________________________________________________—Tu puedes sola, Kitty. Solo piensa.__—dijo el, luego de darle un __húmedo beso en los labios y marcharse._

* * *

—Saiki-san...despierte...

Kitty abrió los ojos y se sentó. Estaba en una cama en enfermería y tenía a Kokoru-sensei frente a ella.

—Necesitamos buscarlos...

—¿Saiki-san?

—¡Necesitamos encontrarlos!.—grito Kitty, conmocionada—¡Ellos están vivos!


	17. Costos

Yuuki se encontraba cabizbajo mientras Sakura los observaba con curiosidad. Seguramente la peliazul esperaba que ellos dijeran algo respecto al tema. Sin embargo Yuuki no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por todo. El prefería solo mantenerse cabizbajo y ocultado del resto.

—No necesitas actuar así—dijo ella, mirándolo.—Yo ya lo sabía.

Yuuki la miro con inseguridad. ¿A caso estaba enojada o no? Realmente en estos momentos los sentimientos y reacciones de sus mejores amigas eran muy poco predecibles y comprensibles.

—Creo recordarlo—dijo el, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Ella solo desvió la mirada. El naturalmente no lo iba a admitir, su vergüenza era muy grande y su ego no se lo permitía, por supuesto ella ya lo sabía. Ella conocía perfectamente a Yuuki al igual que el resto.

—Descubrir a tus mejores amigos besándose en el baño no fue muy lindo, Yuuki—comento Sakura, con sarcasmo. Kaito y Yuuki se ruborizaron un poco y cruzaron miradas en ese momento. Ellos dos ya no sabían que tipo de relación tenían, puesto que Kaito andaba junto a Lee frente a Yuuki, como si lo presumiera. Y Yuuki solamente callaba y aceptaba con resignación y lamento la relación de esos dos.

_—_¿Que esperabas?_—_dijo el, defensivo.—No podía demostrarlo a nadie. No podía permitir que la gente lo supiera.

—Ni siquiera tus mejores amigas—comento Ymr con sequedad. Kaito suspiro, agotado. Ellas definitivamente no sabían lo difícil que era admitir la verdad frente a todos. Se necesitaba mucho valor y seguridad para lograrlo. Luchar contra el rechazo y el dolor, sobre todo el dolor.

—No podía evitarlo...—murmuro el rubio, bajando la cabeza.—Ustedes también me iban a juzgar...

—¿Juzgar? No te hemos juzgado—dijo Konan—Esto no es por que seas gay.

—...¿Entonces?—pregunto Yuuki con la voz algo baja y ronca. El ya no tenía claro la razón del relevante enojo de Sakura, Ymr y Konan.

—Esto es por confianza, Yuuki.—explico Sakura.—Esa es tu decisión.

—Sigo sin comprender bien.—dijo de repente Makoto—nosotros se los revelamos y están enojadas.

—Sí—lo apoyo Sasori—No comprendo.

—¡Tu no comprendes nada!—le grito Sakura a Sasori, totalmente histérica.

—Sakura, ¡reacciona!—le grito Sasori, sacudiéndola de los hombros.—Tus palabras no tienen sentido.

—Si lo tienen, solo que tu no las comprendes. ¡No me comprendes!—le grito a Sasori, eufórica.

Konan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Thoru, ¿te quedaras callado?—le cuestiono esta otra posando sus ojos celestes algo verdosos en los de el.

—No hay mucho que revelar—contesto Thoru con recelo. Konan lo miro con desaprobación.—Esta bien, esta bien. Yo también soy bisexual.—antes de que alguien dijera algo el volvió a hablar.—Y Sakura, ahórrate la molestia de gritar, alegar o rasguñarme. No lo necesito.

—Bien, voy al bosque a buscar algún lugar.—dijo la única chica de cabellos de oro.—Lee, ¿me acompañarías?

—Claro—dice el pelirrojo levantándose del lado de Kaito y caminando hacia la rubia con una sonrisa algo débil y demacrada.

Ambos caminan adentrándose en el bosque, alejándose del resto.

* * *

—Es tonto, ¿no?—dijo Konan mientras miraba a Lee.—Todos peleados por algo que debería unirnos.

—El amor.—sentenció el pelirrojo con gracia y seriedad.—Es lo único capaz de unirnos y separarnos. Al parecer solo nos ha separado.

—Sí—coincidió la chica de cabellos oro.—Pero Sakura no esta así por amor.

—¿Entonces?—pregunto el pelirrojo con una gran curiosidad que invadió su mente.

—...—Konan guardo silencio unos momentos bastante incómodos y lo observo con cara de pocos amigos.—Es desilusión.

Lee arqueo una ceja instintivamente. Era extraño ver esa clase de sentimientos en personas como Salura o Ymr, siempre tan alegres y optimistas ante todo.

—¿Desilusión?—reitero el con simpleza. Noto como Konan mantenía su voz bastante monótona y sus facciones se veían relajadas y serenas. Ella era así. Contraría a sus amigas. Sakura e Ymr te podían recibir con la más alegre y feliz sonrisa y un cálido Abrazo, Kitty con un orgulloso pero amigable tono, pero a Konan simplemente le ibas a dar igual. Era desesperante por parte de todos ver el desinterés que mostraba la chica ante todo el mundo, incluido Thoru.

—A veces algunos sentimientos son...indefinibles—explico ella, logrando sólo confundir más a Lee. Ella lo noto y sólo suspiró ante eso. Ella no planeaba explicarle absolutamente toda la situación, tan larga y complicada como era.—Pero no te traje para esto.

Lee relajo su expresión facial.

—Entonces, ¿para qué?—interrogo el de ojos azules, con algo de inseguridad.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?—dijo ella y el sólo asintió débilmente.—Cuando nos relataron la leyenda del ermitaño que vivía en los bosques de esta playa alejada de la ciudad.

—¿Piensas buscarlo?—dijo Lee en un tono más de acertación que de pregunta. Ella asintió.—Es una tontería lo que intentas, Konan. No encontraremos nada, absolutamente nada.

—¿Por lo menos podríamos intentarlo?—consulto ella con un tono de voz bastante su ave y tierno, lo cual hizo recapacitar a Lee un poco.—Además, necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

—Por supuesto, ¿vamos ya?—dijo el, para que luego estos dos siguieran adentrando en el bosque.—Konan, ¿por qué me elegiste a mi?—cuestiono, demasiado curioso y astuto como para dejar pasar algún detalle que ella dijera.—Digo, pensé que ibas con Thoru a todas partes.

—Creo que no lo acompaño al baño, ni a dormir, ni a bañarse, ni cuando se viste, ni cuando se observa y contempla en el espejo...—dijo esta con extrañeza e incomodidad, y Lee sólo rió por lo dicho.—Pero te elegí porque serías útil.

—¿Útil en que, exactamente?—interrogo este, otra vez. Konan ya se estaba cansando y aburriendo, puesto que preguntaba muchas cosas.

—En deshacerte de el.—murmuro esta, haciendo a Lee estremecerse. ¿Ella lo sabía...?—La vida es una maldita, ¿no?

—La verdad duele, y vuelve todo más realista y cruel de lo normal.—dijo Lee, apretando los puños y mirando con odio y rencor la oscuridad proveniente de la noche.—Porque el lo destruye...

—¿Lee?—susurro Konan, extrañada por su actitud.

—El lo destruyo todo, ¡Todo!—grito este, colocando las manos sobre sus oídos y abriendo los ojos notablemente, incluso pareciendo algo saltones.—¡El me lo arrebato de los brazos, y yo no pude reaccionar.! Yo no pude detenerlo, no pude...—ahora Lee se arrodilló y puso sus manos en el aire, como si dejara que algo cayera en ellas—¡He perdido absolutamente a lo que más amo!—una lágrima cayo de su ojo, sin embargo no dejo de verse más lunático o perdido de control—El ahora esta con el, y no puedo soportarlo! ¡El es mío y sólo mío!

Y con esas palabras Lee sello su promesa de tener a Kaito junto a el. Cueste lo que cueste. Sonriendo psicoticamente, Lee dejo su mirada en la oscuridad del bosque, de la noche. De su enfermo enfermo corazón...


	18. No eres nada para el

El pelirrojo y la rubia caminaron tranquilamente por el bosque hasta ver una cabaña pequeña con una pequeña luz amarilla dentro. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas en forma de comunicación.

—Ve a los arbustos, hay que comprobar si es que hay alguien dentro.—dijo ella, indicándole los arbustos y así ambos escondiéndose en ellos.

—Podría tratarse de el ermitaño—considero Lee con una confiada actitud. Konan asintió y le indicó que se callara. Paso un rato y oyeron unos gruñidos.—¿Y si es un animal?

—Podría ser, pero...también esta el ermitaño, ¿recuerdas?—le recalco ella bastante esperanzada. Lee solo dejo caer su cuerpo el piso, relajándose.

—¿Que tanto sabes tu?—pregunto el, en un tono bastante irónico y tajante.

—¿Saber sobre...?—intento continuar la frase Konan, sin entender mucho.

—Sobre mí.—concreto Lee con un aire amenazador. Su mirada era rencorosa y cualquiera que lo observase sentiría escalofríos.

—Una persona con los mismos secretos que yo.—sentenció ella con una expresión de culpabilidad y seriedad. Lee no dejaba aun su mirada y aire amenazador, pero se mostró algo sorprendido.

—¿Tu también...?

—Sí. Solo que mi amor fue de lazos familiares. Exactamente no es amor ni cariño, sino venganza.—ella mantenía su mirada en las estrellas, como siempre, mirando a otro lugar para no enfrentar los ojos del resto.—Ese dolor del rechazo y crueldad humana...

* * *

_Todos ellos se burlaban. Burlaban de mi y mi madre. Por supuesto, a una niña de 6 años como lo era yo que no comprendía mucho el porque no le afectaba mucho. Sin embargo mi madre se lo pasaba encerrada llorando. Al principio sentí lastima, luego sentí fastidio de que la gente la culpara a ella. Lo tercero y final fue la histeria, por supuesto. Esas personas ignorantes e hipócritas no podían destrozar nuestras vidas por un error. Era mi vida junto a la de mi madre la que destruían. Ellos eran asesinos de almas. _

_Yo no iba a permitírselo. Esas personas eran criminales, los cuales debían pagar. Y entonces lo decidí. Yo los iba a hacer pagar. _

* * *

—Asesine a muchas personas—murmuro ella, con la mirada perdida.—Y no me arrepiento, ni nunca lo haré.

—Yo tampoco—le apoyo Lee.—Todo valdría la pena por Kaito. Todo.

* * *

Yuuki se encontraba sentado solo en una esquina mientras todos deambulaban por la playa, intentando conocer más el lugar. Sin embargo el no se encontraba de humor. Simplemente ver el amor de Kaito y Lee lo lograba deprimir lo suficiente.

Kaito había logrado acelerar sus latidos de una forma que el antes no había conocido. El había logrado que sus ojos mostraran sentimientos. El había logrado colocar su alma en confianza y comodidad. El había logrado que Yuuki por primera vez alcanzara la mayor felicidad nunca antes vista. El había logrado superar los mayores miedos del rubio, con tan solo ser el.

_Tu lograste que yo enfrentara lo prohibido y lo volviera posible. Tu lograste hacerme sentir tan pasional y vivo como nunca pude. Tu me enseñaste a amar de una forma tan distinta y poco usual para el mundo. Una forma rechazada. Seguramente todas esas personas que consideramos nuestros amigos se burlan de nosotros. La gente nos da la espalda y se aleja de nosotros. Obviamente no pude esperar menos de ellos. Pero no de ti. Hostia, me has echo llorar. Realmente no espere que lo gritaras así, tan cruel. Como ellos. Inmaduro. Reaccionaste tan mal que me quebraste. Oh, Kaito, mi corazón esta roto por tu culpa. Lo has roto, maldito. Y sin embargo sigo amándote sin poder detener este sentimiento que nació en mi corazón, enloquece mi ser y mis hormonas. Te deseo tanto, y esto no es algo superficial ni sexual. Esto es amor, real amor. Una jodida historia de amor la cual ha caído en tragedia._

—Oh, Kaito...—murmura el rubio mientras observaba la luna. Luego lo ve a el mojando sus pies levemente con la orilla del lago. Se veía tan hermoso, y Yuuki lo observaba desde lejos.

Entonces oye una ronca voz cerca de su oído, murmurándole algo:

—No eres nada para el.


	19. Aceptalo

Yuuki miro a su lado, sorprendido y apenado a la vez. Cierto chico sobrenaturalmente hermoso se encontraba a su lado, muy cerca de su oreja con una sensual y petulante sonrisa.

—¿Thoru...?—susurro este, bastante confundido. ¿Que hacía el ahí? ¿Que quería? ¿Por que sonreía de esa forma tan poseedora y bella?. Yuuki siempre sintió una terrible y prohibida atracción por Thoru y su increíble belleza, sin embargo aguantaba las ganas para gritarlo y lanzarse sobre el. Ademas de que era un hombre -lo cual ya casi no le interesaba en lo más mínimo- el era la pareja de Konan, su amiga.

—Se que te duele el rechazo, Yuuki.—dijo este, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Yuuki estaba sentado en un tronco, cabe decir.—Que la persona que amas este con otro.

—El volverá—le contradijo Yuuki, seguro.—Después de todo, el me busco.

Yuuki aun mantenía la esperanza de ver a un arrepentido Kaito correr hacia sus brazos y besarlo tan dulcemente como siempre. Yuuki solo quería creer una realidad poco real y bastante cruel. El se fue en busca de otro. Kaito se aburrió de el.

—Sí, te busco, se aburrió y corrió a los brazos de otro.—le recalco este a la cara, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Yuuki no pudo evitar sentirse apenado. Aunque Thoru fuera tan hermoso y bello -lo cual es exactamente lo mismo- resultaba tener una actitud algo cruel y realista, con un ligero aura de arrogancia y superioridad. Thoru era un sobre-valorado, según Yuuki.

—Soy una basura, solo y...tirado—dijo el, rubio, mientras estiraba su cuello. Yuuki quería comprobar si alguien como Thoru podía sentir piedad.

—Tal vez, tal vez.—acepto Thoru.—pero alguna vez...alguien...te querrá, realmente te querrá.

Yuuki lo miro con los ojos brillosos. Al parecer, ese hermoso ser, sí podía sentir.

—Gracias, Thoru.—dijo este, mientras se acomodaba en el tronco. Thoru le tomo la mano -amistosamente- y lo ayudo a pararse. Yuuki considero que ese era otro extraño gesto de educación y cortesía por parte de Thoru, lo cual, era extraño.

—Aunque no lo parezca, yo te apoyo.—dijo este, con las manos en los bolsillos.—Soy bisexual, de cierta forma te comprendo.

—No es eso.—dijo Yuuki, mientras se estiraba los huesos.—Tu me comprendes. El problema es que te da vergüenza admitirlo.—Yuuki noto como Thoru bajaba la cabeza y sonrió triunfante.—Tu ego no te lo permite.

Thoru lo miro inmediatamente sorprendido. Nadie se había a atrevido a encarar nada a el. Y Yuuki había roto el récord.

—¿Ego?—reclamo Thoru, ligeramente ofendido.—Yo no tengo ningún ego.

—¿Eso crees tu?—le dijo Yuuki con gracia. Thoru jamas iba a admitir algo así, y Yuuki lo sabía perfectamente. Sin embargo, era divertido jugar con algo así.

—Sí lo creo.—dijo este, para luego notar como ambos guardaban silencio.—Pareces estar mejor, ¿no?

—Sí...—dijo Yuuki, para luego soltar un jadeo. Thoru se lo había echo recordar, otra vez. Thoru lo noto.

—Eres tú.—dijo de repente.—Con esa cara, ese cuerpo. Ese aire de tentación.—hablo el, sorprendiendo al rubio, el cual palidecía.—Quiero corromperte. No me importa el resto...solo lo deseo, Yuuki.

—Thoru...—murmuro Yuuki, notando como solo se encontraban ellos. Yuuki intensivamente junto sus labios con los del pelirrojo. Thoru correspondió al tan solo sentir el tacto, mientras ahora con una mano acariciaba el delicado rostro del rubio y con la otra mano entrelazaba dedos con su besado.

Ambos sintieron nuevas sensaciones nacer en su interior. Al siguiente instante, se separaron.

Cruzaron miradas por un momento y luego Thoru jalo a Yuuki de la mano hacia el bosque.

—Nadie nos vera allí—le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa criminal. Yuuki sonrió, orgulloso de ser su cómplice en este maquiavelista engaño.

* * *

—Esta...muerto.—suspiro Lee, con manchas de sangre en toda la ropa y el rostro.

—Sí...oh, hay que enterrarlo, Lee.—dijo Konan, mientras limpiaba la sangre que se había salpicado en su frente. Claro, también tenía la ropa manchada y el rostro, pero eso poco le importaba.—¿Quieres descansar, un poco?

—Estoy bien.—dijo el pelirrojo, y la rubia suspiro. Entonces Lee comprendió.—¿Estas cansada?

—Solo...un poco.—dijo ella, mientras se acomodaba en el césped.—Me siento asquerosa.

—¿Por matar a ese dulce ermitaño?—cuestiono Lee, curioso.

—No, por la sangre. Estamos completamente embarrados.—dijo ella, mientras se sentaba.

—Sí, esto es asqueroso.—admitió Lee.

—Iré por ropa donde los chicos, tu descansa.—dijo ella mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar camino atrás.

Lee se dejo en el piso y ella desapareció al poco tiempo.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba callada y cabizbaja mientras reflexionaba sentada incómodamente sobre unas rocas.

_Sasori es, definitivamente...un idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

_El no logra comprendedlo. El no puede ver cuanto duele. El no lo siente._

_Es un maldito insensible. Insensible. Insensible. ¡Insensible!_

—Eh, Sakura.—la peliazul miro hacía el lado y noto como cierto chico de cabellos igualmente azules se encontraba junto a ella.

—¿Deseas algo?—dijo ella, de forma fría y analítica. Sasori pareció no reaccionar.—¿Que quieres?

—Perdóname—dijo el, sonrojado. Sakura lo noto y tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sasori se arrodillo frente a ella.

—Actuar así de lindo no ayudara nada.—dijo ella, bastante cortante de carácter y en la situación.

Sasori sonrió algo alegre.

—¿Lindo, no?—cuestiono este.—Me consideraste lindo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿para que te interesa?—contesto ella, de mal humor.

—Nada...—murmuro este, algo apenado.—Solo tenía curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad de que?—le encaro esta.—Eres hermoso, Sasori. No necesitas que alguien te lo diga.

—Aunque no lo creas, lo necesito. Estoy enganchado.—explico el.—Tengo la necesidad de sentirme querido.

—No cambies de tema, no me importa—dijo esta, intentando alejarse levemente de el.

—Discúlpame por ser bisexual—dijo este con sarcasmo, aunque se notaba algo fastidiado.—Tu no puedes comprender.

Sakura palideció.

—No te estoy discriminando. Solamente eres un egoísta—le recrimino ella, mientras se levantaba y armaba de valor.—Tu nunca notaste como yo me sentía por ti.

—No inventes sentimientos.—le objeto este, serio.

—¿Inventar? ¡Lo único que podía hacer era cegarlos! No podía enamorarme de mi mejor amigo—se defendió ella, especialmente sensible.

Sasori la observo impresionado. Totalmente impresionado.

—Yo te amo—le reclamo ella.—Acéptalo o recházalo.

—Lo acepto.

Dijo el, mientras que con delicadeza probaba los labios de su enamorada.


	20. Konan: Engaño

Yuuki y Thoru se encontraban perdidos en el bosque, mientras que desesperadamente se besaban uno al otro. Como criminales. Ellos no sabían lo importante que resultaba esta comprometedora y esperada escena.

—Besense, como si me importara...—murmuraba, mientras los observaba. Era lindo ver a dos gays como ellos en un acto secreto de "cariño" porque a esto ya no lo podía llamar amistad. Hijos de puta. Thoru, jamás pude confiar en que alguien tan lindo como el me fuera fiel. Era inevitable cometer el engaño, para el.

No soy lo suficientemente buena, o simpática como para tenerlo obsesionado o enamorado de mi. Nunca me intereso. El hecho de tener una persona a mi lado relajaba mis deseos desesperados de compañía. Puesto que lo perdí todo, y Thoru fue lo único razonable que pude conseguir. Sinceramente, no valió suficiente la pena.

Pensé que Yuuki podía ser un amigo fiel a mi. Fiel a las reglas, las promesas. Aunque tampoco lo culpo, Thoru es alguien tentador. Era imposible no esperar que alguna persona más agradable o más atractiva que yo se enamorara de Thoru, y por supuesto, intentara conquistarlo. Dudo que esa relación sea seria, sin embargo ya no me importa. Thoru seguramente luego va a actuar como si nada, y yo le seguiré el juego. El es una perra falsa.

Retrocedo mientras con silencio y audacia sujeto las ropas que les llevo a Lee. Siento como mi garganta se asquea y mi piel palidece, mis pecas pican y siento ganas indomables de rascarme. Ellos me repugnan. Admito haber encontrado algo extraño o fuera de lugar que Thoru fuera bisexual -cuando me lo confeso, entre lagrimas de cocodrilo- y claro, celos, pero termine aceptándolo. En ese instante era una jodida ciega que no pudo ver en que mierda estaba metida.

Ellos son unos malditos. Todos son unos malditos. La gente...miente. Se que lo hará, pero de todas formas duele.

Es obvio, la gente sufre y comete las mismas acciones. No tiene sentido. Probablemente la mayoría de la gente se queja del engaño, y estos mismos lo hacen. Admito haber engañado, sin embargo no sin antes haber recibido un golpe igual de duro.

Si la gente me ataca, yo la atacare.

Se que no es el típico valor que te enseñan en una refinada y exclusiva escuela católica, pero es lo justo. A veces la realidad no concuerda con la relatividad de una buena persona. No espero ser una buena persona, como seguir el margen y todas las aptitudes impuestas, puesto que esas actitudes jamás podrán quedar con mi ser, ni mi ser con esas actitudes. No soy precisamente una niña buena, en síntesis.

No me merezco todo lo que tengo a mi alcance, lo se. Quizás no soy popular tampoco, y es culpa de ellos. Por resaltar mi extraña y antisocial actitud frente a todos, y lograr que ellos se alejaran. Lastimosamente lo lograron, pero creo que ya no me importa.

Aunque en el fondo sigo deseando ser la chica más guapa, más popular y eso. Exactamente no soy una belleza, ni nada parecido, por lo cual no me complico, por supuesto. Porque Thoru siempre esta a mi lado y la gente solo lo observa a el. Alguien popular... supongo que ya lo explique. Mis actitudes rebeldes, antisociales, apáticas y tacañas no son las más atractivas de una persona. Y por eso es genial ser rara.

En especial por mi pasado, tan poco típico y tan misterioso para el resto. Cualquier persona temblaría de miedo y dolor al oír mi historia, pero Lee cuando la escucho la comprendió, me contó la suya y relatamos más.

Lindas historias de asesinos. Recuerdos de asesinos. Crímenes, y sangre manchando todo nuestro pasado. A diferencia de Lee, lo mío no fue una opción. No iba a permitir oír una discriminación más hacía mi y mi madre por cometer el error de conocer a Kurou Mizaki. En otras palabras...hablando tecnológicamente...mi padre. Al carajo esto, mi papá y punto.

Quizás el estaría lo suficientemente aburrido y hartado de este miserable mundo como yo para intentar destruirlo. No dudo de todas las estupideces que hizo fue por simple ocio y entretenimiento.

La gente esperaría que yo y mi madre estuviéramos avergonzadas o arrepentidas de los actos de Kurou, sin embargo nosotras mostramos apoyo total a mi padre, y gracias a eso nos ganamos el desprecio de la gente. Como si me interesara...

Sin embargo, a mi madre si. Las criticas, los insultos, las disimuladas amenazas, las asquerosas contrapuntantes. Estaban destruyéndola. Y junto con ella, a mi. Perder a lo único que me quedaba en esta puta y difícil vida, no era una opción.

Ademas, siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber como se siente matar a alguien. En la escuela le enseñan a los niños a no matar, sin embargo yo no les ponía atención, y eso era lo mejor. Matarlos con gritos, sentir su desesperación. Dos caminos unidos a uno. Porque desde el instante en que clave un cuchillo en sus flamantes pechos, en el instante en que la sangre empezó a derramarse de sus cuerpos, nuestras historias se entrelazaron. ¡Fue mágico!

* * *

Y ahora el mintió. Que éxtasis, el solo pensar en como sería atravesar su corazón ya me causa placer en todo el cuerpo. Su dulce y sabroso liquido de victoria,con sabor a gloria. De ese rojo tan intenso y deseado por toda mi alma podría ser mío. ¡Mío, mío, solo mío!

Y ahí esta Yuuki, acariciándole los muslos a mi pelirrojo. Siempre supe que esto sucedería, sin embargo sigue doliendo. No es amor, simplemente el rencor que uno siente al ser engañado, y el odio que crece en tu alma, la imperfección de pensar que el busco a alguien mejor. Más guapo, más simpático, más inteligente. Alguien mejor que yo. La desconfianza de ver como los seres que considere amados e importantes en mi vida, leales, te engañan y mienten cruelmente. Aunque creo que ya lo note.

**Este mundo es cruel. Este mundo sera cruel por toda la eternidad, y eso nadie jamás podrá cambiarlo. Por eso lo decidí, el mundo sera el enemigo. Profundo y bestial enemigo. Papá siempre me enseño a odiar, a engañar y entregar todo lo malo que te han dado, porque es lo justo. **

**O quizás para simples locos como nosotros lo es. O tal vez personas demasiados enamoradas, personas demasiado odiadas. Personas simplemente enfermizas.**


	21. Kitty: Esperanza

Es tonto que la gente intente detenerme, diciendo que debería parar. Que es demasiado dolor para ellos. La gente tan desconfiada y pesimista no comprende que yo los siento acá. Que yo sé perfectamente que están vivos. Ellos simplemente dejaron desprender toda la esperanza que tenían y los dieron por muertos de la forma más cobarde posible, el engaño. ¿En serio esas personas piensan creer que ellos están muertos? ¿A caso esta será la única vez en que confiaran en la policía? Qué asco de gente. Yo prefiero luchar por mí misma, sin su jodida ayuda.

Es curioso, la mayoría de las personas actúan como si no pasara nada, y cuando los nombro me miran con ferocidad y extrañeza, o peor, como si los desconocieran. Como si fueran imaginarios, o espíritus. Ellos los borraron del recuerdo de la gente, los hicieron desaparecer más de lo que ya están. Los asesinaron estando vivos, con su flamante y vivo corazón, sus siempre atentos y fijos ojos, y su esforzada sonrisa. Ellos los mataron estando en vida, y eso es algo imperdonable.

Los encontrare, sea lo que tenga que hacer, los encontrare.

—Kitty. —habla mi madre, mientras pasa por metros de distancia. —Ya deja de soñar.

No puedo evitar pensar que la gente me está considerando una loca, pero ya ni siquiera eso me importa. Solo pienso una y otra vez en encontrarlos, aunque este sola y no tenga a nadie a mi lado para sentirme segura, o poder aferrarme a esa persona, porque en los momentos más difíciles estoy sola. Admito que eso duele. Sin embargo pienso seguir en adelante por ellos, las personas que más amo en la vida: mis amigos.

Thoru, probablemente con el cual estoy más lejana a el. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir cariño por él y recordar todas las buenas cosas y momentos que hemos pasado juntos, aunque realmente no hayan sido muchos. Le quiero mucho.

Makoto, loco, hermoso y especial a su propia y única forma de ser, lo amo y adoro tanto que es imposible describir sentimientos así en momentos tan delicados como estos. Es una de esas personas inmortales en mi corazón las cuales nunca se irán de mi mente, duela o se sienta tan bien.

Sasori, ese lindo chico de cabellos azules del cual Sakura lleva enamorada prácticamente casi toda su vida. Le quiero y aprecio bastante, debo admitir. Quizás no sea la persona con la cual haya vivido los momentos más importantes o memorables, sin embargo puedo recordarlo con la perfección, cada detalle de él, de su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos. Todo él.

Lee, mi lindo Lee. Quizás el tiempo y el amor nos hayan alejado de nuestra amistad, por cada uno estar metidos en cosas que sinceramente ahora considero que no valieron suficientemente la pena, porque me arrepiento de no haber pasado suficiente tiempo contigo.

Ciel, ese niñato adorable que resulto ser mi mayor enemigo. El paso el mayor tiempo con Nagato, y siempre lograba robármelo, lose. Sin embargo logre establecer una linda amistad con ese ladrón con pintada de inocente. Sinceramente, Ciel nunca...nunca me cinto bien, puesto que fue siempre tan cercano a Nagato, inclusive a veces sospechaba de que el lo convencía de que se alejara de mi, porque a veces el era tan distante.

Y dolía, realmente dolía. Para una chica perfecta y confiada a la vista de todos resultaba imposible mostrar mi cantidad de celos y el desprecio que sentía, en especial sentimientos. Esos jodidos sentimientos de madre. Esos cosos que borraban la sonrisa del rostro y te hacían ver todo en blanco y negro, te hacían ver todo como si estuvieras en tu eterno y masoquista lecho de muerte. Sinceramente no se que odiar más, a Ciel o a mis sentimientos. No entiendo como personas como Konan o Sasori logran ser tan reservados y fríos respecto a sus emociones.

Oh, cierto, Konan. Es de mis mejores amigas y jamás podre expresar cuanto cariño y amor siento hacía ella, cuantos buenos y malos momentos, peleas por tonterías, como debatir en guerra si Shingeki No Kiojin o Watamote eran mejores. Cuando la abrazaba y ella me empujaba, y yo caía al suelo, me levantaba y reíamos arduamente por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de clases.

Yuuki, mi lindo rubio hermanito gemelo, o quizás mellizos. Cuantos lindas bromas le hicimos a Kokoru-sensei o Kaito, cuando una vez terminamos en inspectoria y nos escapamos hacía la plaza. Lindos y demasiados recuerdos para contar.

Ymr y Sakura, mis amiguitas. Nosotras junto a Konan eramos inseparables, las mejores, las mas inteligentes, simplemente nosotras eramos geniales. Inseparables, reitero. Hasta ese día en que ustedes tres junto al resto del grupo subió a ese bus, y ahora todos creen que ustedes están muertos.

Muchos dirían que simplemente me estoy aferrando a ustedes para no dejarlos ir, pero mienten. Aunque admito que si estuvieran muertos lo haría. Sin embargo solo...se alejan.

**Estamos jugando a las escondidas, y es la hora de encontrarlos.**

* * *

Nos encontramos muchas personas en frente del muro de la escuela, frente a millones de velas y fotos de ustedes, con diversos carteles con distintos mensajes:

—"Thoru, eres hermoso y siempre lo serás."—leí mentalmente, encontrándola la mejor frase para alguien como Thoru.

—"Ciel, tu inocencia y alegría siempre estará presente en nuestras vidas".—Seguía leyendo, empezando a sentirme algo sensible, claro, sin demostrarlo.

—"Ymr, amamos y siempre amaremos tu sonrisa".—Esta bien, esta me conmovió un poco.

—"Yuuki, eres y serás siempre valiente por ser sincero. Eso jamás se olvidara"—Bien, podía sentir como mis ojos se humedecían, sin embargo no significaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

—"Kaito, descansa en paz y amor."—Contuve la respiración y cerré los ojos para calmarme. Los abrí y volví a leer.

—"Lee, lograste volar como siempre soñaste".—tape mi boca y mordí mi labio inferior. El sueño de Lee era volar. Sí, sueña ridículo pero resulta bastante emocional.

—"Sakura, siempre estarás junto a nuestro lado".—solté un pequeño grito que solo pudieron oír mis oídos. Mis ojos se volvieron a humedecer. Sin sacar la mano de mi boca, con la otra seque mis ojos sin que nadie lo notara. Aunque la gente me observaba bastante, por supuesto, ellos querían ver la reacción de la mejor amiga de todos los muertos. No les iba a mostrar ni un sentimiento.

—"Sasori, siempre serás ese chico sincero con esos bellos ojos y sonrisa. Te queremos"—En mi mente al instante aparecieron la sonrisa y los ojos de Sasori. Y no se porque el pensamiento de no volver a verlos nunca más me desgarro el corazón, literalmente. Apreté mi corazón con fuerza, quitando la mano de mi boca.

—Makoto, eres y serás especial, pequeño niño lindo".—Una...lagrima...resbalo de mi ojo. No pude evitarla. Respire más rápidamente y sentí mis latidos más fugaces. Deje mis ojos más abiertos, intentando detener esos líquidos que caían de mis ojos, denominados lagrimas.

—"Konan, toda tu lucha tiene su recompensa, siempre serás una luchadora."—Era oficial, estaba llorando. ¡Ella lucho toda su vida contra la discriminación que la gente le hizo, ella lucho por salir adelante y cuando las cosas iban bien...ella murió! ¡Esto resultaba tan trágico!

—"Nagato...puedes volar"—Retrocedí, aterrada por la realidad. El amor de toda mi vida...el...se iba, paso a paso...Las lagrimas se volvieron millones. Ya no me importaba demostrar o no demostrar sentimientos. Ellos estaban muriendo, tenía todo el santo derecho de llorar cuanto quisiera. Encerrarme en la oscuridad no sonreír ante el mañana, inclusive intentar reunirme con ellos en su nuevo mundo.

—"Thornan siempre prevalecerá"—Sonreí un poco, porque por lo menos eso tenía sentido.

—"¡Nagato, siempre vivirás en mi corazón y el de todos"—Entonces entendí que estaba creyendo en un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, y debía escapar...ya.

Me puse delante de todos y apague las velas. Algunas personas me pifiaron, y realmente no me importo.

—¡Escuchen todos!—grite mientras intentaba callarlos con signos.—¡Deben escucharme!—les ordene con fiereza. Se callaron.—¡Ellos no están muertos. Ni siquiera lo han comprobado!

—Ningún ser humano puede sobrevivir a ese accidente.—explico un chico entre todos, ni siquiera me fije en como era, puesto que no me interesaba.

—¿Ser humano?—cuestione, como si esa persona hubiera dicho una estupidez.—Ellos no son simples ni ordinarios. ¡Ellos serían capaces de sobrevivir a eso y mucho más! Definitivamente ellos no están muertos.—explique, mostrando una sonrisa confiada a todos. Pensar que se encontraban bien me reconfortaba demasiado.—Y si creen eso, son unos idiotas. Digo que deberíamos iniciar una búsqueda en las salidas de Tokio, y también una investigación de las causas.

Temía que si fuera culpa de Kaito, lo arrestaran o algo así, pero confiaba en que mi amigo no hubiera sido el culpable.

—Es ridículo, no hay ninguna prueba.—alego una señora. Tampoco me fije como era, simplemente escuchaba voces y me concentraba en dar mis instrucciones de como lidiar esto.

—Bien, ustedes lo desearon.—dije, mientras buscaba en mi bolso mi celular.—Si dicen que el bus se destruyo todo lo que iba dentro también, ¿no?—interrogue y todos asintieron.—Bien, entonces llamemos. Es probable que no contesten, sin embargo si marca significa que hay posibilidades de que no este destruido el bus, o de que no haya sido nada grave.

El publico asintió fastidiado. Estaba empezando a pensar que les hartaba, pero realmente ahora no pensaba en agradar a la gente.

Marque y puse en el altavoz. Las personas se acercaron bastante, lo cual me incomodo un poco pero lo ignore.

Entonces algo épico sucedió.

**El celular marco.**

Entonces en todos los corazones de la gente comenzó a nacer la esperanza. La esperanza de volverlos a ver otra vez.


	22. Yuuki: Solo uno

¿Y si estoy con el equivocado?. Ese pensamiento recorría toda mi mente mientras mi cuerpo vibraba de placer al sentir los labios del ser más hermoso del mundo junto a los míos. Traicionando a Kaito. Realmente no entendía muy bien el radar de mis acciones, y no planeaba entenderlo. Me separe un instante de Thoru para lograr respirar, y claro, volver a reaccionar en mi cuerpo y mente. El me sacaba de la realidad, y no resultaba eso bastante bueno ni romántico.

Yo no amaba a Thoru, definitivamente no lo amo. Esto simplemente fue...un consuelo. No puedo evitar pensar eso. Aunque claro, hay atracción. No puedo evitar pensar en que el sea la persona más bella del mundo, aunque cuando miro sus ojos no veo nada más que un lindo color. No hay nada dentro de el, es puro vacío. Cada vez que lo veo solo notó su belleza, así entendiendo que el es solo otra persona hueca más. Lo esperaría, por supuesto. Con tanta belleza no podía pensar nada más.

Con su sarcástica y falsa actitud, algo orgulloso y bastante reservado, como rencoroso. No esperaba a el admitirlo, obviamente. Simplemente observar como el pestañeaba y considerar aquello una obra de arte, y tratar de no matarlo con esa insoportable actitud. Sin embargo, en estos momentos no tengo nada más a que aferrarme para fingir no estar sufriendo. Es difícil disimular un sentimiento, sin embargo lo logró. Y debo admitir no pasarlo para nada mal con esta belleza vacía ante mi rendición.

—Thoru...—murmure en su oído con voz ronca.—Te deseo.

Note como el se estremeció un poco y luego sonrió de una manera extraña. Podría ser incluso enfermiza.

—Y yo a ti.—susurro con severidad mientras dejaba caerse levemente en mi. Lo sujete de la cintura delicadamente, mientras lo observaba con dulzura y lujuria al mismo tiempo. Lo se, soy extraño...y me encanta.—Vayamos...vayamos al bosque.

—¿Estas temblando, Thoru?.—le interrogue con toda seguridad y una orgullosa sonrisa. El parecía tan inseguro e ingenuo en estos momentos que resultaba para mi mente y ojos una persona totalmente irreconocible comparado con el hermoso y sarcástico, chico de piedra y sin corazón...Thoru.

Adoraba a este Thoru. Verlo frágil, de alguna forma lo transformaba de alguna mística e imposible en alguien más bello de lo que ya es.

—N-No...—contesto, o más bien, tartamudeo con torpeza. Finalmente solté su cintura y el cayo al suelo.

Solté una amarga risa y escuche como el gruñía para sus adentros. Este chico podría lograr que lo deseara y odiara al mismo tiempo. Causaba distintas sensaciones en mi interior, y realmente eso me sorprendía. Solamente una persona había logrado causar tantas sensaciones en mi. No tenía muchas ganas de explicar mucho, así que diré que fue Kaito y ya.

Jamás había pensado en estar sexualmente con un hombre, sin embargo Thoru es la personas más tentadora para este momento y no voy a desaprovecharlo.

—Podrían ir a un árbol, ¿saben?—oí una sarcástica voz masculina. Voltee y vi a Lee con una diabólica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Thoru se levanto y mantuvo una distancia concuerda conmigo. Este momento no era para mostrar nuestros deseos y sensaciones.

—¿Que...?—intente interrogar, sin ver fin alguno.

—Lee, eres un asqueroso malinterpretado destinado a la horca.—le dijo Thoru con seriedad. No entendía como el podía realizar ese tipo de comentarios en momentos así y como se podía mostrar tan confiado.

—Y tu un ocioso, Thoru.—comento Lee, sin mostrar burla.—Engañador sin alma y con una belleza que realmente tu no mereces. Si pudiera te la arrancaría.

—¿Me estas amenazando? Eso es realmente impresionante, viniendo de alguien como tu, por supuesto.—comento Thoru, ya cruel.—Alguien que solo es de palabras, cobardes palabras.

—Decir palabras no es ser cobarde. Quizás no soy lo suficientemente bruto como tu para necesitar llegar a golpes.—se defendió este, mostrando bastante inteligencia. Thoru frunció ligeramente el ceño y gruño.

—Las mujeres usan palabras, Lee.—le recalco este, sin pensar mucho realmente.

—Hablando de mujeres, ¿recuerdas a alguien?—dijo este, con una aparente ironía. Thoru arqueo una ceja.

—¿Ah que te refieres exactamente...?—intento cuestionar, o más bien manipular Thoru, sin resultado alguno.

—¿Conoces a alguna chica, Thoru?—murmuro Lee, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo se podía sentir el desprecio en el aire, en el alma—Ya sabes. Alguna chica que te aprecie y te sea fiel. Alguna chica solitaria, antipática y bastante jodida en la suerte.

_Bastante Jodida en la suerte. _Konan.

Thoru intento abrir la boca para hablar, sin embargo llego otra persona a la escena.

El pelinegro corrió apresuradamente hacía el pelirrojo más alto.

—Demorabas demasiado, me preocupe.—Entonces ambos se unieron en un beso. Yuuki bajo la mirada, y Thoru solamente miro a Yuuki.

—Estoy junto a ti, hermoso.—contesta Lee, mientras colocaba sus frentes chocantes y sus miradas se conectaban, y sus labios se unían en otro beso.

—Son asquerosos.—les repudió Thoru mientras los observaba de reojo con una mirada algo hostil.

—¿Te besabas con Yuuki y nos dices asquerosos?—cuestiono Lee con enojo.—Y engañabas a Konan, más encima. Tu si que eres un desgraciado.

—¿Te besabas con...?—murmuro Kaito para si mismo, mirando con asombro y algo de vacío a Yuuki.—...Thoru.

Este lo miro con curiosidad.

—Lo que le haces a Konan es bastante cruel, ¿no crees?—le dijo con tristeza, mientras entrelazaba una mano con la de Lee.

—Y tu a Yuuki.—sentenció este otro. Kaito se sorprendió otra vez. Miro a Yuuki de reojo y luego bajo la mirada.—El te ama aun, yo solo soy su consuelo.

Y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Así es.—aseguro otra vez.—Soy un consuelo, ¿verdad, Yuuki?

Este solo lo miro sin comprender.

—¿Por que...?—le susurro el rubio, desconcertado.

—Porque lo amas.—sentenció otra vez Thoru.—Tu amas y solo amaras a Kaito, y lo sabes.

Yuuki no dijo nada. Sus mejillas ardían y no era capaz de decir ninguna palabra, aunque sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

**El solo amaba a Kaito.**


	23. Invalorado

Yuuki solo bajo la cabeza. Kaito lo observaba totalmente desconcertado y sorprendido, incapaz de decir alguna palabra.

—Kaito, por favor retírate...—le ordeno Lee, demasiado serio y con una mirada hostil. Kaito dudo. No era como si realmente quisiera provocar con Yuuki o Lee en un momento así, porque realmente, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sintió como las duras palabras de su pelirrojo amante le dolían. Dolían, y mucho.

—Pero...—intento hablar Kaito. Este era un momento de debilidad, al estar tan sensible. Aunque Kaito fuera su Uke no le gustaba comportarse como uno. Kaito se negaba a mostrarse como una mujer. El no quería ser delicado como una, y realmente intentaba alejarse del termino "marica".

—¡He dicho que te retires!—le grito Lee, furioso. Kaito solo agacho la cabeza y se retiro, sin mirar a nadie en especifico.—Thoru, tu igual.

Thoru asintió con desinterés junto a Kaito yéndose. Kaito empezó a derramar disimuladas lagrimas mientras se alejaba de las dos personas que más amo, aunque una allá sido en el pasado y otro dude si sigue amándolo.

Lee a duras penas noto que el pelinegro tenía los ojos vidriosos y húmedos, como si deseara llorar. El pelirrojo se sintió pésimo. Yuuki también lo noto, pero intento ignorarlo. Ver al que fue su amor así de destruido le rompía el alma.

_Todo esto es culpa de ese desgraciado. Como se atreve a dañar a mi Kaito, jugar con su corazón y hacerlo dudar de nuestro amor? Gente como el no tiene el derecho de vivir, ni de_ amar.

—¿Que deseas, Lee?—le pregunto Yuuki sin mostrar ningún nerviosismo. Lee solo sonrió de una forma enfermiza. Yuuki sintió algo de miedo ante eso. Lee definitivamente era una persona de temer, y en especial el debería temer, tratándose o denominándose como su "enemigo".

—¿Por que la gente intentaría cambiarme?—se cuestiono, casi ignorando a Yuuki.—Soy todo lo realista y hermoso de una relación, ¡¿Que mas podrían desear?! ¡Soy todo lo que necesitan!—Lee se mostraba sin cordura, y eso a Yuuki lo aterrorizaba.—Kaito solo me debe amar a mi. Por supuesto.—entonces Lee observo con odio a Yuuki. Le sonrió peligrosamente.—¡Pero apareció esta puta a la vida de mi amado y lo alejo de mi! ¡Puto!

Entonces Lee de un rápido golpe en el cráneo noqueo a Yuuki, dejándolo inconsciente. Yuuki ni siquiera había alcanzado a responder, lo cual le quitaba cortesía a Lee.

Pero claro, cuando se trataba de amor ya nada contaba, la gente se manchaba las manos y la consciencia por ganar. Aunque sea ganado enfermizamente como por el pelirrojo.

* * *

Kaito se encontraba sentado cerca de una cueva observando el mar mientras dejaba caer algunas lagrimas.

Lee jamás le había gritado de esa forma. El jamás le había gritado. Siempre se comportaba de una forma tan linda y amorosa con el que era sorprendente ver como reaccionaba mal ante el.

—¿Que sucede?—se le acerco cierto pelirrojo, causante de sus lagrimas. Kaito lo miro con desprecio. Se levanto y se fue hacia otra parte, dejando a Lee desconcertado y con la boca abierta.—¿Kaito...?

—¡Te amo!—le grito este, furioso.—¡Te amo más que a nada, Lee! ¡Odio no poderlo evitar!

Lee sintió una lagrima caer de su ojo, pero era felicidad. Sonrió levemente y tomo a su bello pelinegro de la cintura.

—Lamento haberte tratado así, es solo que...—murmuro, acercándose cuidadosamente al cuello de Kaito para darle dulces besos.

Kaito sintió un placentero cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Siempre se había sentido a gusto y cómodo junto a Lee, sin embargo esto era distinto. Era una sensación corporal, placentera. Lujuriosa.

—L-Lee...—tartamudeo Kaito mientras echaba sus manos dentro de la polera del pelirrojo. Lee se sorprendió.

Al instante se separo de el. Kaito lo miro suplicante.

—Por favor...—rogó con la voz ronca. Lee negó con la cabeza.

—Eres solo un niño.—le contesto, mientras volvía a su cuello con dulces besos.—No te robare la virginidad...ahora.

Kaito hizo un puchero, el cual a Lee le pareció la cosa más bella que pudo haber existido.

Lee por primera vez se sintió normal y tranquilo, como si abandonara todas esas sangrientas y crueles ideas. Como si todo se desplomara al suelo y el quedara volando en el cielo.

—Entonces abrázame—exigió Kaito, comportándose como una diva.

—Como tu quieras, princesa—le dijo Lee en tono de burla.

* * *

_Linda noche. La luna brilla. He asesinado a un ermitaño y descubierto como mi novio me engaña con otro hombre. _

—¿Encontraste algo?—interrogó Ymr al ver llegar a la rubia desde los bosques. Esta solo corrió para llegar más rápido a la playa.

—Si—contesto esta otra, jadeante y cansada.—Necesito que tomen todas sus cosas. Nos vamos de este lugar.

Ymr sonrió y corrió a avisarle al resto.

Konan simplemente camino hacia donde estaban sus cosas votadas y se encontró a Thoru también recogiéndolas.

Ella prefirió callarse y solo recoger sus cosas. Quizás irse y nunca volver. Quizás matarlo en ese mismo instante y quitarse la presión de encima. Claro, porque para ella deshacerse de alguien era la opción más fácil de lograr las cosas.

—¿Tu guardaste mis calcetines?—le cuestiono el, mientras ella parpadeaba algo choqueada al oír su voz. Ese maldito se atrevía a abrir sus bellos labios y pronunciar palabras con su serena voz.

Konan asintió algo torpe. Luego retomó la compostura. O por lo menos parte de ella.

—¿Quieres que te los devuelva?—pregunto esta, mientras su voz sonaba algo nerviosa y cambiante. Thoru lo notó y le intrigo.

—No es necesario.—le contesto Thoru con una media sonrisa. Konan hizo una mueca y volvió a sacar sus cosas. Tampoco ella se lo iba a reclamar, simplemente las imágenes de su novio besándose con su mejor amigo hombre eran algo traumadoras.

Entonces sintió como el acariciaba sus cabellos. Ella solo se quedo estática ante la situación.

_Tensión Sexual._

Konan no evito pensar la peor estupidez de todas. Soltó una baja risita.

—¿Te gusta que te acaricie el cabello, no?—cuestiona el creyéndose un sex symbol. No lo era.

Konan le sonríe ligeramente. Realmente el no tenía idea.

—No.—murmura, tomando sus cosas y largándose del lugar. Pero entonces voltea y lo observa un momento. El, todo analizador, falso, tentador y superficial.—Thoru...—le habla, con el tono firme y una neutralidad realmente sorprendente.—Realmente...tu no eres nada.

_Nada que valga la pena llorar...nada._


	24. Makoto :En dos

_No puedo evitar sentir más y más odio creciendo en mi ser al ver a la pareja de peliazules caminar románticamente tomados de la mano. El asco que se siente en mi cuerpo, provocándose sensaciones para nada placenteras. Realmente ni las sensaciones, reacciones y momentos resultaban placenteras últimamente._ El amor tanto homosexual como heterosexual tomó lugar en este medio de la nada, y los que estaban solos como yo y...yo, quedaron abandonados, al recuerdo de los otros. El resto de los abandonados, o de los que se separaban de sus parejas, como Konan y Thoru (apodado "Thornan" por los fans, lo cual resulta extraño) resulta ser un misterio. A veces veía a Konan sumergirse en el bosque y no volver en horas.

_Sin embargo, el tema es otro. Realmente estoy empezando a odiar a Sasori. Odiar, odiar, ¡Odiar!. Quizás estas solo sean las resentidas palabras de un chico con el corazón roto, pero sinceramente siento como mi mente lo vuelve alguien horrendo_. Y luego alguien hermoso. Es inevitable. El verlo como alguien horrendo y hermoso al mismo tiempo, como Thoru. No puedo evitarlo. Mi mente esta dividida en dos por lo cual veo siempre algo bueno y malo en todo. Es mi otro yo el que lucha por mostrarme al mundo como un monstruo, y realmente no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitarlo.

—Hola...—oigo por detrás. Vaga y cansadamente miro y ahí estas tú, algo cabizbajo y con un arrepentimiento notable en tus ojos._ Eso me enfurece. ¡Juega con mi corazón y luego llora su miserable muerte! ¡Aplástalo, destrúyelo, destrozarlo! ¡No se preocupe, que no estamos sufriendo!_

—Hola, ¿como estas?—le pregunto, intentando ser atento y simpático a la situación. El control esta sobre el demonio de mi ser, otra vez. No se cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerme así, y sinceramente eso me aterra. Me aterra dañar a Sasori, aunque no lo desee.

—Mal...—el se recuesta en mi cama y tapa su cabeza con mi almohada. Siento sus lagrimas y desesperación. Eso me desespera también.—¡No puedo soportarlo!

¿El monstruo que hay dentro de mi alma? Sí, siente como mi razonamiento expresa compasión, _y eso le enfurece. Quizás el dolor cura el rechazo de un antiguo y trágico amor._ Debo evitar caer en el camino de la tentación. No debo caer. _¡Cae, Cae!_. Necesito consolarlo. Necesito ser el mejor amigo que el necesita en este momento. No puedo dejarlo sufrir. _Pero el puede dañarme todo lo que desee, de todas formas este corazón ya esta corrompido. Solo dejo entrar el dolor, y luego lo vengo._ No puedo permitir que esto consuma todo mi ser. _No puedo ser más que solo un objeto de juego para el. Alguien sacrificable. El limite no lo detiene, me vuelvo cada vez más miserable. _Alguien enamorado y fiel. Alguien que siempre respetara y detendrá la gran cantidad de sus emociones e impulsos. _Alguien el cual tiene un guardado odio y rencor, y simplemente no comprende que debe dejarlo ir. Debo dejarlo ir. _No puedo permitir eso.

_¡No te detengas! ¡No temas a la verdad, a la dulce y cruel realidad!_ Huir sería definitivamente la mejor opción. _Huir es solamente una acción que cometería un cobarde. _Alguien que no quiero herir, solamente deseo no herirlo. _Pero el puede herirme cuanto desees, por supuesto. _El jamás quiso herirme, el no lo sabía. _El estuvo consciente de eso todo el tiempo._ No lograre superar más esto.

—¿Que sucede?—_le pregunto, como el esclavo de el que soy. Siempre aferrado a el._ Siempre estuve y estaré ahí para el, apoyándolo.

—No se como ocultarlo más.—murmura, despegando su _bello_ rostro de la almohada. _Sigue sin ser arte, algo memorable._ Por lo menos para mí, es eterna su belleza. _Y maldad, ambicionad, lujuria. _Dulces errores, como cualquiera. _Cualquiera que quiera herirme. _Cualquiera que me considere de confianza para venirme a llorar.

—¿Ocultar que?—le cuestiono, intrigado. _Desesperado por matarlo, arruinarlo con su verdad._

_—_Mi atracción por Ciel...—murmura, apenado. Siento otra decepción. _Como el me daña otra vez._—Lo...lo bese.

_Solo eres un maldito puto Sasori. _Y por primera vez, mis dos mentes coincidieron.


	25. El Tercero

—Hogar, dulce hogar.—comento Ymr con una sonrisa al ver el lugar en donde se estaban quedando. Una linda y espaciosa cabaña, la cual anteriormente perteneció al ermitaño que asesinaron Konan y Lee. Todos entraron observando asombrados y alucinados el lugar entero, con una expresión bastante feliz.

—No se acostumbren, esto sera breve—dijo Thoru con una mala actitud. Desde los negativos comentarios que había oído últimamente ya no andaba de humor. Lo tenían cabreado con el tema de que era alguien vacío y mayormente aburrido, sin algo relevante aparte de su belleza. En la mente de Thoru el no era eso, definitivamente no lo era. Sin embargo, en las mentes de otros, el resultaba ser realmente alguien muy desagradable y poco amigable.

—¡Que bonito es!—exclamo Ciel, como un niñito. Nagato lo tomó de la cintura y lo abrazo afectuosamente.—Nagato-kun, ¿me llevaras a conocer el mar?

Todos hicieron un "¡Oh!" y luego rieron.

—Esta exigente tu amorcito—le bromeó Makoto con una sonrisa. Todos volvieron a reír. Nagato sonrió con picardia.

—Te mostrare todo lo desees, mi Capitán.—le bromeó Nagato, depositando un rápido beso en el cuello de su amado. Ciel rió al sentir los labios de Nagato rozar en su cuello, como un niñito. Sin duda alguna, Ciel resultaba ser la persona más encantadora en este lugar según todos.

—"Es un encanto"—había comentado Ymr, en la misteriosa encuesta que habían realizado meses atrás por una persona denominada Míster X (indirectamente Nagato). Luego la pelirroja había soltado una risita y con una agraciada sonrisa había dicho:—"Me enamoraría de el, si pudiera."

—"Es lo más lindo que allá visto en mi vida"—había dicho Konan, extrañamente sonriente.—"Mis ojos están maravillados".

—"Es la muestra más bella de la inocencia"—había respondido Lee, bastante conmovido y con lagrimas en sus ojos, aparentemente por alegría.—"Es adorable"

—"Sí...no esta mal. Es hermoso"—declaro Thoru, con una confiada sonrisa, tentadora.

—"Lo adoro. Es tan abrazable y perfecto"—había admitido Sasori sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, provocando celos en Nagato. Sasori siempre iba ser el problema o polémica en su relación con Ciel, y eso Nagato no podía evitarlo.

—"Digamos que es lindo, pero hay mejores."—había contestado Kitty sin ninguna pista de humildad en la actitud.

—"Adoro a Ciel ,es tan dulce"—había respondido Sakura con una imborrable sonrisa mientras espiaba con la mirada indirectamente a Sasori desde lejos.

Y desde luego, Nagato no recordaba a quien más le había preguntado estas cosas, por supuesto. Con tan sólo ver a Ciel olvidaba su nombre y dirección, lo cual resultaba un problema al volver a casa. Nagato no podía evitar amarlo, desde el momento en que lo vio el sintió que ambos tenían una mágica conexión, aunque el pervertido jamás imagino que esa conexión iba a más allá de una amistad. Y claro, tampoco espero perder a la gente que consideraba importante para el. Ni menos a su mejor amigo.

_Sasori siempre fue alguien analítico, totalmente calculador._ Se había consolado Nagato intentando pensar que su ex mejor amigo no estaba enamorado. Realmente no le interesaba si se enamoraba o no, pero cuando Ciel se encontraba involucrado como uno de los posibles enamoramientos de Sasori, llegaba a ser el tema más importante en la mente del pervertido Rubio.

—¿Y cuándo irán al mar?—cuestiono Yuuki al lado de Nagato, intentando crear alguna conversación.

—Probablemente entre hoy o mañana, no lo se—contesta Nagato, siendo simpático y sincero. Le dedico una torcida sonrisa a Yuuki.

—¿Amas a Ciel?¿Realmente lo amas?—le cuestiono Yuuki, casí desconfiando del amor Del par de rubios. Nagato sólo asintió sin hacer comentario alguno.—Entonces fíjate bien quienes están cerca de el.—Nagato no evito mirar a Ciel de reojo, y so fue suficiente para notar que conversaba junto a Sasori, y ambos sonreían cómplices.—Yo lo vigilaría más, Nagato.

El pervertido sintió como sus venas ardían al ver a su amado niño bonito conversar con un traidor como lo era Sasori.

* * *

Ya había pasado la mayor parte del día cuando decidieron que Sasori y Thoru se iban a quedar vigilando toda la noche, o mejor dicho perdiendo el tiempo. No había rastro ni humano ni animal (exceptuando al ermitaño, del cual sólo conocen Konan y Lee) y realmente no valía la pena.

¿Por qué ellos? Porqué el resto era una maldita jauría de envidiosos mala onda, según la mente de estos dos retorcidos.

—He, Sasori—hablo Thoru, aburrido del silencio que adornaba y rumbaba el lugar. El peliazul lo miro con curiosidad.—¿Cómo se siente ser el tercero?

—¿Tercero?—cuestiono Sasori, extrañado. Thoru guardo silencio por un momento.

—Es hermosa esa canción.—comento de repente el pelirrojo, no mostrando ningún sentido.

—¿Canción...?—cuestiona Sasori, mirándolo aterrado.

—Sí, esa canción...—respondió el bello pelirrojo de ojos cristalinos. Sasori sólo suspiro. Una persona más sin cuerdas no iban ya a afectar el grupo.—¿Que decía antes?

—"Tercero"—repitió mecánicamente Sasori, así respondiendo a su pregunta. Thoru asintió, para luego fruncir levemente el ceño.

—¿Aún sigues sin comprender, verdad?—le interrogo Thoru, soltando una arrogante y extraña risa al momento de decir la pregunta.

—¿Qué significa?—pregunto Sasori, mostrándose y sintiéndose como un estúpido.

—Te lo explicare con un ejemplo.—le aclaro Thoru antes de empezar a decir lo importante.—Tu y yo somos terceros. O por lo menos, yo lo fui, tiempo atrás. Entre Yuuki y Kaito, cuando Kaito aun no se fijaba en el enfermo mental de Lee. Y tu, con Ciel y Nagato.

Sasori suspiro secamente, con un notorio desanime.

—Amo a Ciel.—determino el peliazul en una corta frase.—Lo amo más que todo lo que he perdido. El ha sido la razón para considerar esta vida una bendición. El a sido una inspiración para levantarme cada día y dedicarle una sonrisa al mundo.

—Pero que poético.—dijo Thoru, con aborrecimiento.—¿Has tenido algún acercamiento con el?

—Lo he besado.—admitió este. Thoru sonrió travieso.

—El pequeño e inocente Ciel engaño a Nagato.—aseguro, con una extraña y relajante serenidad en su tono de voz y rostro.

Sasori sonrió al recordar ese momento mágico.

* * *

_El peliazul caminaba tranquilamente por las orillas de la playa hasta oír pequeños sollozos provenientes del otro lado. Se acerco curioso y encontró a la hermosura de Ciel empinado llorando como ninguno. Se le acerco al instante._

_—¡Ciel!—le aviso de su presencia gritándole y captando la atención del rubio.—¿Que sucede?_

_El rubio lo miro sorprendido._

_—Mi...mi...—entonces le mostró a su peluche roto. Sasori abrió bastante los ojos. Mip, el peluche de toda la vida de Ciel, el que siempre había estado junto a el, estaba destruido. Exactamente partido en dos.—¡Mip!_

_—Tranquilo.—Sasori lo tomó a lo apego a el, mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos afectuosamente. Ciel apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul y se dedico a llorar en el._

_—¿Hay...algo...que...se...pueda...hacer?—pregunto el rubio, sintiendo como en momentos perdía el habla por esa extraña sensación que nacía en su alma y corazón. Esa seguridad, calidez, era una sensación simplemente agradable. Deseable y placentera. Ciel deseo no separarse nunca de esos brazos tan deliciosos y cariñosos._

_—Puedo cocerlo, pero tienes que saber que no quedara igual.—le contesto el peliazul, mientras se volvía a enamorar de esos ojos claros tono verde. El tono más hermoso del mundo, según la mente de Sasori._

_—Esta bien...—acepto Ciel, intentando secarse las lagrimas con sus algo pequeñas y delicadas manos. Sasori lo notó y sonrió tiernamente._

_—Permite—le dijo el mientras acercaba su boca a las lagrimas de Ciel y con su lengua las lamía, provocando risa en Ciel. Algunas lagrimas resbalaban y Sasori bajaba su lengua hasta por las mejillas del rubio, pero unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron hasta la boca del rubio. Sasori sin pensar bien las lamió, en la boca del rubio. Ciel abrió mucho los ojos y Sasori se tapo la boca, arrepentido.—L-Lo siento..._

_—No...—murmuro el rubio como respuesta. Luego lo miro directamente a los ojos y volvió todas sus facciones muy serias y decididas.—Besame._

_Sasori casi se desmaya al oír eso. ¿Besarlo...? _

_—¿Que?—cuestiona el peliazul, incrédulo._

_—Besame. Es una orden, pirata.—le dice Ciel. Sasori simplemente se le acerca y sus labios se prueban en un mágico encuentro._

* * *

_—_Sí, lo engaño.—dijo Sasori, con una sonrisa.—Y por un momento, el me amo.


	26. Sasori y Nagato: Odio

La luna iluminaba a un par de jóvenes sentados en la arena, el viento había logrado que un pequeño rubio buscara calor sentándose en medio de las piernas de su amante, el cual le abrazaba de manera protectora por la espalda y descansaba su cabeza sobre este.

—¿No es hermoso, Ciel?—dijo Nagato abrazando a su pequeño para aspirar su esencia. El olor de Ciel, definitivamente, para Nagato resultaba una droga. Y el lindo e inocente rubio estaba consciente de eso, y le encantaba.

—¿Qu..qué cosa, Nagato?—tartamudeo el mencionado con leve sonrojo. Estar de esa forma junto a Nagato, en un lugar como ese...le causaba eminentes sensaciones bastantes vergonzosas e intensas.

—Estamos cerca del océano, mi pequeño marinerito.—le informo el pervertido, mientras lo miraba con dulzura y malicioso a la vez.

Ciel se quedó en completo silencio; observando el inmenso cielo estrellado, sintiendo la salada brisa marina, siendo iluminado por la brillante luna y sobre todo el apreciando sonido del vaivén de las olas en la orilla... música para sus oídos.  
El pequeño rubio parecía estar en un trance, un maravilloso trance, estaba en el lugar que su familia nunca le había permitido conocer, el océano. Ciel siempre se sintió tan fascinado con todo lo que consideraba prohibido, y en lo cual el mar entraba allí. Jamás entendió los vagos y poco detallados razones de su padre al prohibirle ir a conocer su gran anhelo, el mar. Y sin embargo, ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Ciel, ¿te encuentras bien?—le cuestiono su novio, algo preocupado por la aparente congelación de su hermoso amor. Nagato solo lo observaba y realmente le estrezaba pensar que Ciel pudiera sentir algún miedo al lugar, puesto que nunca lo había conocido.

Nagato no conciliaba que su amante despertara de su trance. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Nagato lamió el cuello de Ciel hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oído para morderlo con ternura. Dicho acto hizo que el más pequeño se estremeciera y temblara un poco. A Nagato le encanto esa reacción.

—Uh, al parecer mi pequeño tiene frío. — dijo Nagato con una sonrisa traviesa. Nagato lo deseaba, su cuerpo, su alma, todo el. Deseaba conocerlo y conectarse junto a la persona más importante para el en todos los sentidos posibles. Aunque debía admitir que el sexual era la forma más esperada.

—Sólo...un poco...pe..pero—jadeó el marinerito, sintiendo como unos dedos se colaban por su ropa para tocar su torso.—Se me pasará en un rato.

—Es una lastima, conozco un juego de piratas y marineros que sirve para entrar en calor— dijo el mayor, besando el cuello de su novio. Nagato se aseguro mentalmente de que iba a llamar la atención del pequeño. Atraerlo de la forma más inocente, resultaba esta situación más interesante e intrigante.

—¿EN SERIO? —se emocionó poniendo una tierna cara de cachorro al mirar a su amante.— ¿algo así cómo una búsqueda del tesoro?

—Algo así.—Nagato volvió a escurrir los dedos entre el traje de marinerito de Ciel, provocando un sonrojo en él. Ciel había caído en la trampa, y no lo iba a soltar muy fácil. Nagato se estaba desesperando. Quería sentir a todo el ser de Ciel, pero lo quería sentir todo y ya.

—¿Cómo se juega?—pregunta inocente-mente mientras se dejaba llevar por los besos de Nagato. Ciel se sentía tan relajado, tan cómodo, tan...sereno. Estar junto a Nagato, definitivamente era el pasatiempos de Ciel. El pasatiempos favorito.

—Pues verás...—Nagato se quitó la camisa para ponerla en la arena y recostar a su novio en ella, no quería que el dorado pelo de su amado estuviera repleto de arena.—Tú eres un marinerito, el cual tiene un tesoro muy preciado y deseado por los piratas. Yo soy el pirata, que según la leyenda, es el único capaz se tener tan preciado tesoro.

Ciel no entendía porque su cuerpo se sentía así, quizás sólo sea uno de los efectos de estar a esas horas tan cerca del océano... o quizás sean las constantes caricias y besos de Nagato, en áreas sensibles y un poco privadas. Nagato desabotonó el pequeño traje se marinerito con los labios, cuando logró dejar el torso del perlado niño fue dando pequeñas mordidas y chupones hasta llegar a sus labio; donde depositó un beso llenó de pasión, deseo y placer. Nagato se sorprendió al ver el adorable rostro de su uke mientras le respondía el beso con más ansias.

—¿Por... qué haces... esto, Nagato? —Decía con una entrecortada respiración mientras desabotonaba inconsciente-mente el pantalón de Nagato, cuando torpemente lo logró, colocó sus pies en la cintura de Seme dando señal que el quería lo mismo.

Nagato deslizó su mano para hacer la anterior acción del pequeño, el cual abrió más las piernas para facilitar el desvestimiento. Este aceptó la invitación recostándose sobre el y entrando las manos por la parte trasera para remover aquella estorbosa prenda.

—Sencillo —dijo dejando solo en bóxer a un adorable, rozagante y agitado pequeño dorado.—Porque quiero.

—¿Quieres jugar?—preguntó algo extrañado y de manera inocente.

—No, porque quiero expresar lo que siento, porque que veas cuanto te deseo, porque quiero comprobar de que es capaz de hacer un niño tan dulce e inocente como tú, porque quiero comprender que piensas, porque quiero saber que estás sintiendo y sobre todo quiero aprenderme el mapa de tu cuerpo... el tan codiciado por los piratas, tesoro del marinero.

—Dices..cosas.. sin.. sentido—los gemidos de Ciel interrumpían lo que trataba de decir.

Nagato le acariciaba los muslos desnudos y besaba con ternura sus pies, entonces fue cuando decidió quitarse los pantalones y recostarse para besar al pequeño; el cual al sentir algo duro cerca de su miembro no pudo evitar que el suyo también se pusiera como el de Nagato, quien sintió el resultado de besar de manera tan apasionada el cuello de Ciel.

—Tan hermoso, tan frágil, tan... travieso.—Nagato recorrió beso a beso cada centímetro de la perlada piel de Ciel, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su ansiosa boca. El pequeño inocente comenzó a sentir como hervía su sangre cuando sintió el rose de ambos miembros por debajo de los boxers, le estaba gustando, lo suficiente como para posar sus brazos en el cuello de Nagato y sus pies alrededor de la cintura de su atacante, todo para sentir más la sensación simulada de un vaivén con boxers interviniendo.—Tu inocencia, al parecer está muy lejos en estos momentos, Ciel.

Sonreía victorioso, tenía la persona más inocente y frágil a su merced, demostrarse pervertidamente adorable.. ese sonrojo solo provocaba más. Nagato de detuvo a mirar al chico que tenía a su merced, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, se dedicó a acariciar a su cansado amante y en menos de lo que esperaba ya este se había quedado dormido. Se veía muy comprometedor dormido, pero no tendría sentido con él durmiendo aunque la idea de violarlo no es una mala idea, pero no contaría como objetivo logrado.

Nagato vistió a su pequeño, cuestión de que se podría enfermar y que ya tenían varias horas separados del grupo, no tardarían mucho en salir a buscarlos. Luego de haberse vestido, tomó a Ciel entre sus brazos y se dirigió en donde habían dormido el resto. Osea, la casa del ermitaño.  
—¿Pirata Nagato, encontró su tesoro? —preguntó con los ojos semi-abiertos y entre sueño.

—Así es, capitán Ciel.—le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Volvamos a jugarlo en otra ocasión, ¿sí?—dijo sorprendiendo a Nagato, bostezó antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

—Cuando quieras, tesoro.—le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ambos caminaron románticamente juntos, tomados de la mano y Nagato depositando constantes besos dulces y amorosos a Ciel por todo su rostro y cuello. Al llegar se encontraron a un molesto (disimulado) Sasori y a un desinteresado Thoru.

—¿Dónde estuvieron toda la noche? —cuestiona Sasori, algo molesto. Arqueaba una ceja y mantenía los labios tiesos y el rostro muy serio.

—Fuimos a ver el océano y de paso a ver las estrellas.—contesta Ciel dedicándole una linda sonrisa, sin embargo el enojo de Sasori no logro apreciar el tierno acto del rubio.

—Te creería si no fueras un pervertido, Nagato—comentó Thoru.—Ademas, tiene marcas en el cuello.

—Iré a buscar más leña—avisó Sasori con voz alterada y molesta, mientras se iba en dirección contraria al campamento.

Nagato lo observo sintiendo como el era el ganador. Luego noto como Thoru observaba las marcas en el cuello de Ciel, y luego lo miraba con desaprobación. El pervertido ignoro eso.

—Voy a ir a ayudarlo.—sentenció Nagato, siguiendo el camino por donde fue Sasori.

El rubio corrió y corrió hasta encontrarse con el peliazul sosteniéndose de un árbol débilmente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunto Nagato, llamándole la atención. Sasori lo miro con desprecio.

—Por supuesto.—le contesto en mala actitud. Sin embargo, Nagato noto lo débil que se comportaba. Decidió ayudarlo. Nagato intento tomarle del brazo, sin embargo Sasori respondió con un torpe golpe.—¡Aléjate!

Nagato coloco los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes que esconder tu dolor.—le aconsejo, intentando ser amable.—No sirve de nada.

—Inservible tu.—le contesto Sasori, tentando a Nagato a odiarlo aun más.—¡Lo has corrompido! ¿Que demonios te pasa?

—¿No le hice daño, idiota?—le cuestiono este con enojo e histeria.—Ademas, a el le gusto.—Nagato estaba provocando la furia y el desprendimiento del control de Sasori.—Y a mi también. El era tan provocador y atrevido...Ah, lindos recuerdos...

—Idiota.—Sasori en ese momento le da una cachetada. Nagato quedo estático, sintiendo como su rostro ardía en el lado donde había recibido el golpe.

—¿Que...?—intento hablar.

—¡El me pidió que lo besara, pedazo de tonto! ¡Al parecer tu amado noviecito te traiciono por alguien como yo!—le grito Sasori, con una peligrosa sonrisa.—Alguien que valiera más la pena.

Entonces Nagato lo golpeo, haciéndolo caer. Sasori quedo estático en el piso, observándolo con desesperación y odio.

—Lo amo—confeso este, con frialdad.

—Yo también lo amo.—le contesto Nagato secamente mientras lo veía de reojo. Se agacho y coloco encima de Sasori, hasta unir sus miradas de odio.—Te odio, Sasori.

—Y yo a ti, Nagato.—le contesto Sasori, tenso.—Nunca lo quise detener. Este insaciable odio que sentí desde el momento en que te vi junto a el.

—Retorcido analítico, realmente me enfermas.—le murmura Nagato al lado del oído del peliazul, para luego morderlo.

—Siempre comprendí que estaba mal, pero por amor todo vale, ¿no?—le cuestiono Sasori, para luego golpearlo y que cambiaran la posición.

—Nunca fuiste sincero. Ocultabas un cuchillo en tu espalda para luego clavarlo, maldito.—le dijo Nagato, acercándose cada vez más.

—Te odio.

—¿Odio, no? Todo por probar a Ciel, obligarlo.—le recrimino Nagato, brusco y cruel.

—¿Obligarlo?El lo exigió. El deseo probar mis labios...a mi.—le dijo Sasori, para luego ganarse una golpiza mortal de Nagato.—Te odio.

—Y yo a ti.

Entonces ambos unieron sus labios, expresando en esos besos todo el odio que sentían el uno por otro. Y por primera vez, los sentimientos fueron mutuos.

Odio y placer.


	27. Pesadilla

Ciel, nervioso por lo que ambos pudieran hablar y pelear fue corriendo a ver la situación. Claro, que lo que vio lo sorprendió bastante.

Ambos, tirados en el suelo mientras se besaban inseparablemente. Ambos mantenían sus miradas conectadas intensamente y parecían no pestañear, como mantenían sus cuerpos tan unidos y apegados, pareciera como si les estuviera gustando. Ciel llevo su mano a su boca, tapándola antes de sentir sus probables ganas de vomitar. Le salieron ojeras instantáneas y sus ojos se colocaron vidriosos.

—No...No...—murmuraba para si mismo Ciel, aterrorizado.—¡No!

* * *

Despertó en una cama de la casa del ermitaño, con Sasori a su lado. Se pregunto si todo lo que había sucedido era real o una simple pesadilla.

—¿Sucede algo, uh?—le susurro Sasori al oído al comprobar que el pequeño estaba despierto. Ciel lo observo con claridad. Sus ojos azules se veían tan claros y tras pasantes, que podía observar todo su ser. Su alma.

—¿Donde has estado?—le cuestiono este, demandante. Sasori se sorprendió por la madura actitud de Ciel. No era típico ver al pequeño tan estricto y severo como se comportaba ahora.

—Recogiendo leña, luego de que tu y Nagato volvieron de la playa.—le contesto el peliazul mientras se dedicaba a acariciar los rubios cabellos del chico más inocente y encantador del mundo, Ciel.

—¿Alguien te ayudo?—le interrogo Ciel otra vez, bastante curioso y confuso por los recuerdos.

—Nagato.—sentenció, haciendo que Ciel abriera demasiado los ojos y cayera de la cama por puro asombro. Sasori se extraño del hecho.

Ciel se tapaba la boca para no gritar. La pesadilla era realidad.

—Tu...y...Nagato...—intento hablar Ciel, pero estaba paralizado por el shock.

—Luego llegaste tú, y al vernos te desmayaste.—le aseguro Sasori, mientras comenzaba a acariciar con un dedo las suaves mejillas de Ciel. Luego se le acerco y le beso la mejilla. Le ayudo a pararse y se sentó junto a el en la cama.—Deberías hablar con Nagato.—le aseguro Sasori con preocupación.—Esta histérico.

Ciel asintió e intento dirigirse donde Nagato, sin embargo antes Sasori le dio un suave beso en los labios, provocando el sonrojo en el rubio.

Ciel entró a una habitación desolada donde se encontraba Nagato observando el cielo a través de una ventana. El rubio más alto volteó y noto la presencia del inocente.

—...—Nagato solo lo observaba, y de un momento a otro su mirada se volvió odio.—Despreciable.

Ciel bajo la cabeza, arrepentido. El había engañado a Nagato. Se merecía ese mal trato.

—Traicionero.

Ciel se sentía pésimo. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Nagato y luego desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, sonrojado. Nagato fingía no notar las miradas, el solo se concentraba en el suelo y en como debería sentirse. De vez en cuando murmuraba algunas ideas claras de sus sentimientos a Ciel, el cual solo se hería más y más.

—...Mentiroso.—Ciel no lo soporto más y soltó lagrimas. Sin embargo Nagato ya lloraba y su mirada seguía en odio.—¡Mentiroso! ¡Traicionero!

Y entonces sucedió algo que nadie jamás hubiera esperado. Nagato le dio una cachetada a Ciel.

El momento se congelo. Las lagrimas pararon de salir de los ojos de Ciel, pero Nagato al parecer se multiplicaron. La mejilla de Ciel empezaba a enrojecer, mientras el pequeño se volvía a paralizar.

—¡Te odio, Ciel! ¡Te odio!—en ese instante, Sasori, el cual había estado escuchando toda la conversación, entro e intervino en la situación.

—Vas a despertarlos a todos.—le dijo el peliazul, mirando con desesperación e inquietud a Ciel. El pequeño tenía la mejilla roja por el golpe. Y solo estaba ahí, estático y congelado.—Cálmate.—le exigió, para luego salir del lugar. Sasori solo siguió saliendo de la casa, hasta perderse de vista.

Nagato volvió a poner la mirada en Ciel. El niño aun seguía así. A Nagato le desespero no ver ni una reacción ni emoción al momento. Le obligaría a responder, sin embargo pensó otra forma "mejor" en su retorcido idealismo.

—Sufre...¡Sufre, Sufre!

Nagato golpeaba, rasguñaba y masacraba brutalmente al inocente. Hubo un punto en que Nagato notó que tan destruido estaba Ciel.

En el suelo, con rasguños por todo el cuerpo, moretones en el rostro y en la espalda. Su rostro sangraba levemente, aunque empezó a aumentar la sangre. Sus prendas estaban totalmente destrozadas y el pequeño aun estático.

—Este dolor...—empezó a hablar, prendiéndose al pequeño.—Es todo lo que tu lograste crear en mi alma, en mi corazón. No sabes cuanto daño has hecho, pero ahora, lo sientes. Sientes mi dolor.

Y entonces Nagato salió del lugar.

Ciel solo siguió ahí, tirado.

El impacto seguía en su rostro, y siguió así, toda la noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente despertó al lado de Sasori, con la mayor parte de sus heridas curadas, o por lo menos las que antes resultaban visibles para el resto. Así, nadie sospecharía nada.

—Te sentirás mejor, hermoso.—le repetía Sasori dulcemente mientras lo consentía. Pero Ciel, sabía que Sasori no comprendía lo que el había vivido.

Ni nadie lo hacía.

Ciel tampoco entendía bien que sentir. Sin embargo, solo sabía que quería ocultarse de todos y nunca más volver a ser alguien débil.

Días después llegaron las esperadas salvaciones. Los sacaron de ahí y volvieron a la civilización. Ciel seguía sintiéndose así, sin embargo, con Sasori a su lado podía admitirse sentirse un poco más seguro. Pero cuando Sasori desparecía, o estaba con Sakura (los cuales aun mantenían su amorosa relación) el volvía a sentirse solo. Y cuando estaba solo el miedo volvía a inundar esa situación.

El miedo de sentirse tan dañado, tan débil y destruido. El miedo de estar tan cerca de la muerte y no evitarlo. El miedo a esa persona que considero como el amor de su vida, cuando realmente el era el protagonista de sus pesadillas. Esas pesadillas que lo hacían despertar jadeante, para luego avisarle que era la realidad.

El miedo de vivir atrapado en algo de lo cual no puede escapar. Algo eterno e indestructible.

**Una simple y horrenda pesadilla. Ciel vivía en una pesadilla.**


	28. El Perdon

Definitivamente todos ahora consideraban a Kitty una heroína, pero era imposible bajarle la autoestima con algún insulto o nada. La chica era una llamativa y segura roca. Kitty no había podido evitar lanzarse a abrazar a sus amigos al momento de verlos. Y claro, robarle un beso a Nagato. Al parecer esos dos comenzaban una linda relación, mientras que con Sakura y Sasori sucedían constantes peleas por la cercanía de Sasori a Ciel.

—Es mi amigo—siempre le intentaba aclarar Sasori para que esta se calmara, no obstante Sakura siempre evitaba ignorar la cercanía de estos y colocarse celosa.

—¿Pero, por que lo cuidas tanto?—le respondía ella siempre, sin realmente comprender.—Deberías cuidarme a mi.

—Lose, lo siento.—respondía Sasori.—Pero tu no sabes todo lo que ha pasado Ciel, y...

Pero ambos se callaban y sellaban su amor con un dulce beso.

* * *

Ciel sabía que Nagato no era así. Nagato simplemente perdió el control, eso estaba claro. Ciel necesitaba verlo, hablarle. Ciel seguía amándolo tan intensamente como hace días, porque Ciel no quería dejarlo.

Pero cada vez que recordaba el momento no evitaba asustarse y quedarse quieto, observando la nada. Sus padres le preguntaban cada vez que lo veían tan analítico que era lo que le sucedía, y Ciel simplemente mantenía ese sentimiento de vacío en sus ojos.

—Ciel—la gente le hablaba siempre, lo cual para Ciel resultaban ser palabras vagas, palabras sin sentido.—Estas mal...—Ciel solo seguía ignorándolos y mostrando su lado frío y fuerte ante el mundo, dejando atrás la debilidad y vulnerabilidad que alguna vez fue parte de el.—Reacciona.

—...—y Ciel solo se quedaba perdido en el viento, en la brisa de un futuro comprometedor y distinto. Quizás algo lejano y solitario, pero seguro. Últimamente lo único que buscaba Ciel era seguridad, o por lo menos el sentimiento de esta.—Estoy bien.—asegura con una falsa y convincente sonrisa, la cual con el tiempo se desmoronaba más y más, al igual que el pequeño.

En el colegio no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente y se sentía beneficiado de tener a alguien como Sasori a su lado. Alguien que siempre pudiera atraparlo en sus caídas, aunque a veces Ciel simplemente quería dejarse caer sin tener un respaldo, simplemente caer al negro camino. Al inevitable y poderoso destino de un probable masoquista como se estaba volviendo el pequeño.

_Mentir es malo, Ciel. _

En su mente resonaba la voz de Sasori, el cual con el tiempo y el dolor se había vuelto un apoyo incondicional. Ciel lo agradecía, pero realmente deseaba que lo dejara libre para así volver a hablar con Nagato. Y lo iba a hacer.

* * *

El pequeño rubio se encontraba cabizbajo en su asiento en la sala de clases mientras veía de reojo a la persona que más esperaba. Nagato. Aunque Ciel temía que ya no le gustara a Nagato por su drástica nueva imagen. El pequeño, solo se había dedicado a dejar de ser vulnerable, por lo cual su mirada se volvía algo tosca e incluso amenazadora, no se había afeitado por lo cual tenía algo de barba, y mantenía unas ojeras y se veía para nada alguien saludable. El inocente no recordaba haberse lavado la cara, por lo cual se preocupo. ¿Y si se nota mucho?

Se levanto y salió de la sala, camino hacia el baño. Sin embargo, el no noto como otra persona lo seguía.

Ciel se mojo el rostro y parte de su cabello. Luego se observo al espejo. Parecía decaído, como si no hubiera visto la luz del sol en días.

—Perdí mi atractivo—se bromeó a si mismo tristemente.

—Eres hermoso, ¿como lo olvidas?—le respondió una voz. Ciel volteó y vio a la persona que tanto había esperado. Nagato.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas por un momento. Luego, ambos sonrieron y corrieron a abrazarse. Ambos se extrañaban tanto y se necesitaban.

—Te amo tanto—le dijo Nagato mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos de su pareja.

—Y yo a ti—le contesto Ciel mientras juntaba los labios de ambos en un romántico y esperado beso.

—Lamento haberte hecho daño, soy un monstruo...—le dijo Nagato luego de la separación por falta de aire, totalmente arrepentido.

—Y yo lamento haberte engañado, por favor, volvamos—dijo Ciel, acercando ambos rostros pero simplemente quedando ellos ahí, juntando miradas.

—Somos tal para cual, nos hacemos daño, pero nos amamos—le dijo Nagato. Entonces Ciel empezó a llorar. Nagato se asusto.—¿Que pasa? ¿Ciel, te sientes bien?

—Sí—dijo este entre sollozos.—Es solo que...he estado tan solo y asustado, y nunca he podido llorar. Solo me reservaba a eso por temor a ser débil o vulnerable. T-Tenía miedo.—Ciel se acerco a Nagato y coloco su cabeza en el pecho del pervertido.—Te necesitaba.

—Te amo, mi Capitán—le confeso Nagato, besando su frente con ternura y consuelo.

Entonces a Ciel volvieron esos recuerdos...algo pervertidos. Esta bien, muy pervertidos. Sonrió traviesamente para Nagato.

—Recuerda que tenemos que volver a vivir eso—le dijo con una sonrisa.—¿Entiendes, pirata?

—Por supuesto, mi Capitán—le dijo Nagato, mientras se arrodillaba y le beso la mano. Ciel se sonrojo tenue. Se sentía feliz, cómodo y seguro junto a Nagato, y el hecho de pensar que estaba en sus brazos otra vez lo volvía la persona más feliz del mundo.

—¿Estas listo para salir?—le dijo Ciel, mientras tomaba la mano de Nagato y le indicaba la salida del baño, osea pasar por los pasillos. Nagato se sorprendió de la seguridad que emanaba Ciel al atreverse a salir junto a el tomado de la mano, frente a los ojos de todos. Frente a las futuras juzgas que realizarían todos.

No obstante, eso ya no le intereso. Se encontraba junto al amor de su vida y ya no le importaba si era un hombre o una mujer, el simplemente deseaba amarlo y no tener que esconderse de todos por los "prejuicios" que realizaban las personas que eran solo un par de ignorantes denominados Takao y Masao.

—Listo.—acepto Nagato, estrechando la mano de su amor y saliendo a enfrentar al mundo.


	29. Ymr: Victoria

El se encontraba solo. Solo otra vez. Porque el siempre estuvo solo, y yo realmente quería estar a su lado. Yo solo deseaba ser su apoyo incondicional y alguien en quien pueda apoyarse, llorar y reír. Alguien que lo volviera feliz. Una persona que el protegiera y amara más que a nada. Que ambos fuéramos los mismos, todo. Y así poder llenar el amor que deseo.

No soy alguien triste, ni nunca lo seré. Pero con Yuuki...¡con Yuuki sería la chica más feliz del mundo! La persona que siempre mantendrá la llama de sus ojos viva y su cabellera flamante, su corazón latente y mente valiente. En ese instante estoy observándolo. Detrás de el se forma una sombra angosta y marcante. Porque aunque el no lo supiera, el no era alguien que pasaba desapercibido. Su lindura era notable, pero aunque no fuera igual a la de Thoru, muchos preferían a la de Yuuki. Incluyéndome.

El voltea. Desvió la mirada al instante. Estamos en clases, y realmente no me preocupa. O por lo menos, no por me mira bastante curioso; ¿Habrá notado mis constantes miradas?. Mi amor platónico hacia el cada vez a aumentado más y más, hasta el punto de asustar. Digo, me concentro muy poco en todo lo demás, siendo Yuuki mi atención principal.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el, y no lo logro evitar. Es frustante tener a una persona como mentalidad principal, y cuando desaparece quedar tan vacía e inllenable.

El me lanza indiscretamente un papel. No se si desea molestarme o es un mensaje. No me arriesgo a tirarlo así que lo abro y comienzo a leerlo.

—"¿Que sucede?"—esta escrito en el papel.

—"Estas algo extraño"—le respondo en el papel mientras disimuladamente se lo lanzo de reenvío. El lo atrapa al instante.

—"¿Como debería estarlo?"—responde el, cruel.

Desde el haber admitido ser homosexual, todo cayo cuesta abajo. ¿Como se suponía que todo iba a ser bueno? Aunque buscaba y buscaba no lograba encontrar algo bueno en esta situación, una salida. Estaba atrapada y condenada a a observarlo a amar a otra persona que no fuera yo. Realmente dolía a un más cuando se trataba de un hombre, puesto que se veía sinceramente ridículo que el haya tenido que recurrir a ese tipo de amor tan extremo. Que ninguna persona mujer siquiera haya logrado cautivarlo o traerlo, cuando el es tan débil frente a el amor.

Lo conozco demasiado como para distinguir su dolor de la felicidad, sus mentiras de las verdades, sus buenos y malos tiempos. Yuuki es un libro el cual he leído toda mi vida y jamás e logrado o completado aburrirme. Y estoy totalmente segura de que jamás lograre separarme de su recuerdo o dejarlo partir con algún hombre. Jamás lo dejare caer en eso.

Aunque haya perdido tan vergonzosamente contra Kaito. Nunca quise esto, pero debo admitir que perdí esta partida. Pero como en todo juego de Mario Bros, reiniciare la partida. Una y otra vez, hasta finalmente salvar a Peach de Bowcer.

Siempre la dulzura e inocencia me han hecho perder contra todos, absolutamente todos. No permitiré que me arrebaten a lo que más quiero.

* * *

Te observo caminar atravesando la calle. No terminamos la conversación. Tu solo preferiste escapar de mi y de las incomodas respuestas que debías darme. Yuuki, ¿por que huyes de mi? No hay necesidad de hacerlo.

Veo que unos tipos bastante altos se topan contigo, te empujan y luego sonríen maliciosamente. Tu rostro se vuelve bastante pálido y tus expresiones muestran un miedo imparable. Uno de los tipos te toma bruscamente de la cintura y te besa brutalmente. Tu intentas escapar, pero los tipos que están junto a el se aseguran de que esa tarea te resulte imposible.

Me desespera saber y ver que pasara contigo. No lo aguanto más y la crisis que tengo me obliga a correr hacía ti. Los tipos ven que alguien se dirige hacia allá, por lo cual escapan victoriosamente. En este instante, más que atraparlos, solo me importas tu. Aunque así sea siempre en mi mente. Solo tu.

—¡Yuuki!—grito desesperada al verte shoqueado, apoyado contra una pared. Me acerco y te ayudo a levantarte. Miro tu bello rostro.

Sigues sin reaccionar, y eso me preocupa bastante.

—El tipo...—intentas hablar, y te escucho atentamente.—Había comido cebolla.

Luego haces una cara de asqueado, y no evito estallar en risas en un momento tan serio como este. Soy una torpe, pero estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

—Me preocupaste—le dije, mientras lo envolvía en mis brazos cariñosa y afectuosamente. El me responde el abrazo de forma caballerosa.

—Soy un hombre, un macho—recalca el con cierto orgullo. No evito reírme otra vez. Si el supiera...—No necesito que cuides de mi.

—Claro que debo cuidarte—le digo, sonriente.—Eres muy torpe.

—Y tu mi chica—dice, poniendo su mano en mi hombro y envolviéndome en su brazo.**—**Quiero cuidarte.—nuestros rostros por algunas desconocidas y extrañas instantáneas se van acercando más y más. Ninguno de nosotros evita que suceda.—Necesito protegerte.

—...¿Por que?

—Porque te quiero. Porque te amo.

Y en ese momento nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso. En la victoria de todo mi ser. En la felicidad eterna y absoluta. Para ti, para mi. Para nosotros.


	30. Sakura: Dejar Ir

El se había alejado. Habíamos peleado otra vez, y las cosas iban tan mal como siempre. Aunque estuviera junto al amor de mi vida aun no alcanzaba la felicidad. ¿Pero por que?. Yo lo amo tanto como para dar mi vida y todo por amor. No veo lo que falta en este amor.

Se que ninguna pareja es perfecta, y acepto esa decepcionante realidad. Pero con Sasori...toda la vida soñé encontrar la felicidad con el, o por lo menos mi relatividad de felicidad. Sabía que esto no era un cuento de hadas, que yo era la amada protagonista, dichosa de un gran amor y de un gran e incondicional príncipe que siempre esta a su lado. Sasori tal vez no sea el príncipe perfecto...pero lo amo demasiado como para reconocer y ver defectos en el. Quizás el sea bisexual, lo que realmente resulta un gran dolor y amenaza contra nuestro amor, pero supongo que el esfuerzo y fuerza puede prevalecer en todo esto. Lo sincero ganara al final.

No el falso sueño de amor que Sasori mantuvo con Ciel. Puedo reconocer las mentiras, y ese romance era una de ellas. Sabía que Ciel solo usaría como consuelo a Sasori, porque para Ciel Sasori solo resultaba y era una segunda opción para el. El pequeño rubio ama a Nagato y no a Sasori. Pero empiezo a temer y dudar que tan grande es el amor de Sasori hacía Ciel.

Aun recuerdo cuando...

* * *

_—¡Solo dilo!—le reclame, histérica y destrozada por la inquietud que recorría mi ser._

_—¿Que necesitas saber, Sakura?—dijo el, con un tono calmado y neutral que me desesperaba y enojaba a mares.—¿Que tanto quieres saber?_

_—¡¿Me estas engañando con el, si o no?!—le reclame gritando, puesto que gritar ahora era casi la única manera de comunicarse con el.—¿Estas...con...Ciel?_

_—Sí._

_Mi corazón y alma se paralizo, sintiendo como los pedazos se quebraban instantánea y cruelmente. Lo mire con incredulidad._

_—¿Sa...so...ri?—susurre, con la voz ronca y débil.—Di la verdad._

_—Te la he dicho.—contesta, como si nada.  
_

_—Me rehusó a creer eso.—insisto, con el alma ya rota. ¡El no podía ser tan...así!—Sasori...por favor..._

_—Lo siento.—se disculpa el sin siquiera atreverse a mirarme a los ojos.—Pero es la verdad._

_—Tu...no...lo dices en serio.—sigo insistiendo. Me acerco a el y beso sus labios con dulzura. Sin embargo, el solo se comporta como si fuera un muerto. En sus labios ya no siento la calidez que sentía antes. Lo beso de nuevo, intentando buscar la esencia de la persona que más amo, la persona que más me ha dañado._

___—No lograría mentirte más con esto.__—dice el en un tono suave. Me resisto a separarme de el. Lo beso otra vez. Me resisto a creer que el esta cerca de irse, de que esta con otro. El no puede hacer eso. No obstante, la situación esta sucediendo.__—Lo siento._

_______Me separo de el. Siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, aunque yo no quiero llorar mis sentidos se mandan por si solos. Realmente odio el funcionamiento de mi organismo._

_________—¡No lo sientas si tu mismo causaste esto!__—le grito, alterada. Mis lagrimas siguen cayendo de mis ojos, sin embargo aun puedo hablar con total fluidez y entendiblidad.__—¡Disculparte no sirve de nada!_

_______________—Sakura...__—intenta calmarme el, sin resultado alguno. ¿Como es capaz siquiera de pedir perdón?__—Lo amo. Disculpa._

___________________Mi corazón sigue destruyéndose por su culpa._

_____________________—...Una sonrisa.__—susurre, cautivando su atención. La calma ha vuelto y las lagrimas han dejado de caer.__—Eso era lo que causabas en mi.__—Mis ojos siguen llorosos y el solo se encuentra cabizbajo, como un cobarde. Porque eso es, un cobarde.__—Felicidad. Esperanza._

_______________________________—Yo..._

_________________________________—Cállate, Sasori. Cállate.¡No tienes el derecho de hablar!__________________________________—le grito, sin ya nada más que pensar o hacer._

* * *

Siempre dolerá, no importa como sea o cuanto sea, siempre dolerá. Estoy tan enamorada que volvería a cometer el error una y otra vez, simplemente sin importarme. Aunque probablemente la pareja esta destinada a eso: terminar.

Supongo que resulta obvio para el resto, pero yo...no puedo ver el error. Lo ame y amo demasiado, pero ¿sera que el no me amo lo suficiente?.

_El amor lo puede todo._ Decían, pero ahora estoy empezando a notar que solo eran mentiras.

Quizás ya no importa suficiente. O quizás esto ya dejo de ser tan doloroso. O quizás mi cerebro comprendió que debía avanzar.

Pero para mi tristeza, el camino que debo seguir es sin el.

Supongo que debo avanzar, o simplemente el se debe quedar atrás en el camino. Ya no me importa, simplemente debo dejar de perseguir las cosas, y aceptar la realidad, que a veces puede ser buena.

Ojala lo sea.

_Y con optimismo, me deshice de su recuerdo. Queme su foto y seguí mi camino._


	31. Yagane Hioti

** 2 Semanas Después**

Todos habían empezado a actuar bastantes distantes y se habían separado en su grupo de parejas. Desde ese instante a las dos semanas ya transcurridas ninguno de los 12 se habían hablado. Hasta ahora.

* * *

—No puedes seguir ignorándonos, Kaito—había insistido Kitty mientras se colocaba a su lado.—Deja de evitarnos.

—¿Nagato te mando aquí?—le cuestiono el pelinegro, algo agitado.—Tranquila, no necesitas mentir.

—¡No miento!—alegó la linda rubia de ondulados cabellos mientras la brisa del viento le causaba un baile a sus dorados cabellos. Kaito la observo con cansancio.

_—Sinceramente, no recuerdo como me volví su amigo.—_pensó el pelinegro con fastidio.

—Da igual.—sentenció el, mientras entraba a su sala de clases. Kaito agradeció mentalmente tener distintos horarios con el resto.—Adiós.

—Pero...—Kitty intento insistir, pero Kaito había cerrado la puerta de su sala.—¡Kaito!

* * *

Ymr y Yuuki caminaban de la mano románticamente mientras todas las personas los observaban con curiosidad y una sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro. Esto hacía sentir bien a Yuuki. Estaba con la persona que más quería y el respeto y agrado que sentían los chicos y chicas de otros cursos por el volvía.

Además de que para Yuuki encontrar a la persona perfecta como era Ymr para el le resultaba la máxima felicidad, siendo totalmente objetivo. Esto no era desde un punto de vista ni nada. Ymr resultaba ser su perfecta y hermosa realidad desde todos los puntos vistos y existentes entre ellos. Y eso lo maravillaba más y más.

Ya no necesitaba a Kaito. Ya no lo deseaba...ya no soñaba con el. El hermoso rubio por fin logró comprender que habían otros caminos hacía la felicidad sin Kaito en ellos.

—Tu me rescataste—le susurro Yuuki al oído de la hermosa pelirroja, causando en esta una sonrisa y una sensación profunda de alegría y comprensión.—Tu me lograste revivir y volverme a sentir vivo.—Yuuki conecto miradas con su novia.—me haces sentir tan bien. Te amo.

Y en ese instante ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios.

—Oh, que dulces.—comento cierta chica de cabellos rubio ya algo largos mientras los observaba. Ambos lo notaron y una despechada Konan sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Konan?—interrogó Yuuki, mirándola con extrañeza. Esta asintió. Tanto Yuuki como Ymr notaron que su "amiga" había cambiado. Había dejado su actitud solitaria y reservada por una algo problemática y rebelde. Aunque en la escuela se lo habían prohibido, ella llevaba los ojos delineados con negro, lo que le daba ese aire rebelde.

—¡Son muy lindos!—exclamo esta con felicidad y sinceridad.—Yo y Thoru eramos así, hasta que el me engaño contigo, Yuuki.

Yuuki recordó los momentos y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

—Perdón.—pidió, con cara de arrepentimiento.

—Maldito.—concreto esta, con rencor. Luego dio vuelta y antes de seguir caminando a su propio camino lo miro.—Soy quería aclararlo Yuuki, eres un maldito.

Luego les dedico una peligrosa sonrisa a ambos y desapareció.

—Esta dañada, solo que no lo admitirá.—le explico Ymr, con una amable sonrisa.—Prefiere echarte la culpa, cuando fue Thoru.

—Sí, el me seducio.—explico Yuuki con una sonrisa traviesa. Ymr solo rió.

* * *

—He, Hola—se oyó decir a cierto pelirrojo a Konan, mientras se colocaba a su lado.

—Hola, Lee—dijo Konan, no muy de humor. Solo caminaba rápido y contestaba con un "si" o "no".

—¿Que pasa?—pregunto el, confuso por la actitud de su amiga.

—Nada.—condeno esta con actitud severa.—Ven, quiero ir a ver la piscina.

—Pero la Legión esta entrenando.—dijo el pelirrojo, no muy seguro. Sin embargo su amiga ya había comenzado a caminar hacía el gimnasio donde estaba la piscina. Lee solo se resigno a seguirla.

Finalmente ambos llegaron. Para su sorpresa, se encontraron con la piscina casi vacía, a excepción de una persona que nadaba sorprendentemente bien.

Konan y Lee lo quedaron viendo con asombro.

Finalmente la persona salió de la piscina. Con un físico envidiable para cualquier hombre, una notable belleza. Tenía cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos tan intensos, y su rostro realmente se lograba considerar un fuerte enemigo para el de Thoru.

—Es muy lindo—comento Konan, asombrada.

—Sí...lo es—dijo Lee, intentando mantener su control en orden.

Entonces el chico noto la presencia. Coloco los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando.

—¡Espera!—exclamo Konan mientras corría agilmente hacia el. Lee prefirió quedarse observando desde lejos. El chico solo se dio vuelta para ver a Konan. Al verla pensó que era algo extraña y aterrorizante con esos ojos pintados de negro.

—¿Que?—pregunto el, con paciencia. Ella sonrió educadamente.

—Nadas genial—le comento Konan, sin pensar en que más decirle.—Realmente tienes mucho talento. ¿Eres nuevo?

—...SI—contesto el, algo reservado. Konan asintió.

—¿Hace cuanto llegaste?—pregunto ella, curiosa. Entonces recordó otra pregunta aun más importante.—¿Como te llamas?

—...Hace...6 meses—mintió el chico sin que Konan pudiera averiguarlo. A el no le interesaba narrarle toda su vida.—...

—¿Y...como te llamabas?—cuestiona Konan, algo incomoda. El no nota y nota también un poco en que no es naturalmente amable. Eso le agrada.

—Yagane Hioti.—respondió el con sequedad. Konan solo asintió, intentando no perderse o distraerse.

—Mucho gusto, Konan Mizaki.—contesto la rubia, ofreciéndole su mano para que el la estrechara.

Yagane la observo extrañado, incluso algo juzgador, dejando la mano de Konan ahí, sin estrechar. Ella lo comprendió al instante y quito su mano, haciendo una mueca y bajando la cabeza.

—Eres un caso difícil, ¿no?—le cuestiono ella con actitud y una traviesa sonrisa. Yagane la miro extrañado. ¿Como le hablaba con tanta seguridad?

—...Soy un tipo duro.—contesto este, cortante.—No veo porque te acercas y me hablas como a cualquiera.

—Porque tu te haces el cuento del chico especial.—le sentenció esta, severa.—Y solo eres otro.

—No me conoces.—murmuro este, serio.—Y no puedes conocerme.

_Ella, ni nadie lo comprende. No pueden acercarse a mi. No pueden ni siquiera estar a mi lado. Les resulta letal. Porque soy un arma letal, aunque nadie lo sepa soy mortal, un peligroso mortal._


	32. Promesa

Algo bastante inusual que sucedía con Nagato era que tenía dos parejas, Kitty y Ciel. Nagato realmente era un tipo relajado, sin embargo, esto ya resultaba demasiado. En las tardes, luego de pasarlas junto a Kitty se iba junto a Ciel como sí nada. Aunque el pervertido debía admitir que las cosas junto a Ciel no habían vuelto a ser lo mismo desde el momento en que el se comporto como un monstruo con el hermoso inocente. Nagato se arrepiente profundamente, sin embargo el sabía que no podía volver el tiempo atrás, y por eso se sentía tan culpable que no podía empezar a hartaste de su amorcito inocente.

Hasta que un día ocurrió.

* * *

—Ciel...—susurraba el pervertido en el oído de su rubio sensación, mientras este se estremecía al sentir a su amor tan cerca. Sentía miedo de tenerlo tan cerca, y que luego ocurriera lo que pasó esa noche.—Te amo.

Ciel se alejo delicadamente de Nagato y tapó su cabeza con sus rodillas. Luego se dedico a llorar angustiadamente. Cada vez que esas imágenes venían a la mente del pequeño, el podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía y como se empezaba a desesperar en cuestión de miserables segundos. Y todo se volvía una eterna pesadilla.

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto Nagato al notar las lagrimas de su amor. Ciel dudo si contestar o no. Probablemente se dañaría otra vez, y tenia miedo. Tenia miedo de el.

—Nagato...—murmuro Ciel, observándolo directamente a los ojos con neutralidad. Estaban en el tejado de la escuela mientras el sol se escondía.—Ya no te quiero.

El pervertido se impacto. Guardo silencio un momento mientras veía fijamente el piso.

—Oh...¿Por que?—pregunto, conteniendo su actitud. Nagato no estaba furioso, simplemente muy confuso y algo triste. Ciel se alejo un poco. Entonces el comprendió con claridad.—¿A caso...—Nagato no se atrevía a decirlo, puesto que dolía demasiado. Finalmente se atrevió.—¿A caso tu me tienes miedo?

—A ti no.—sentenció el pequeño de forma cortante.—Al ser que te controla.

Nagato pestañeó confundido. ¿Ser?

—¿Ser?—pregunto este sin entender. Ciel asintió y con lentitud se le acerco. Coloco su cabeza dulcemente en el pecho del pervertido, exactamente a la altura del corazón. Nagato sintió como si de nuevo todo estuviera bien, aunque sea solo un momento.

—Sí, el monstruo que habita tu corazón.—explico Ciel, con una dulzura y frialdad realmente impresionante. Nagato solo atinó a colocar su boca entre-abierta y observar con neutralidad al amor de su vida.—El me ha hecho demasiado daño, Nagato.—cuando Nagato intento decir algo, Ciel volvió a hablar.—Se que intentaste protegerme, pero el monstruo es más poderoso.

—Ciel, yo...—Nagato no sabía sinceramente como responder a una situación tan triste, puesto que nunca se había sentido así.—El monstruo...—dijo, sonriendo amargamente para si mismo, como si eso curase su dolor. No lo hacía, ni consideraba siquiera ayudarlo a sentirse mejor. Era una simple sonrisa sin sentido ni valor, nada más.—Puedo controlarlo.

Ciel negó con un puchero adorable.

—Nagato, tu...—Ciel se acercaba atrevidamente y con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada dulce y amorosa hacía los labios de Nagato, sin que este notara sus rápidos y ágiles movimientos de un paso. Finalmente Ciel quedo ante centímetros de los labios de Nagato, mientras ambos conectaban miradas. Nagato tomo la mano de Ciel y la entrelazo con la suya, mezclando dedos.—Puedes asesinar al monstruo.

Nagato asintió con una sincera sonrisa.

—Lo matare, mi Capitán Ciel.—le susurro este al oído del pequeño. Ciel rió al sentir el roce de los labios del pervertido contra su oreja. Era una sensación realmente placentera, la cual no quería abandonar ni dejar ir nunca, sin embargo la iba a perder un tiempo.

—Entonces...—Ciel se acerco más, aun sin tocar los labios de su amante, con seguridad.—Entonces Ciel y Nagato reanudaran su historia de amor...y...—Ciel, por un momento se sonrojo levemente, al igual que Nagato.—¡Y tendrán su final feliz!

Nagato se contuvo.

—Te lo prometo, Ciel.—Nagato beso finalmente los labios prohibidos de su Capitán, sintiendo el éxtasis del momento como la victoria y gloria misma derramándose en su boca. Era la mejor sensación nunca antes vista ni vivida por Nagato.—_Pero esto se acabara_—pensó tristemente el, de cierta forma consolándose con la promesa y el futuro que viviría en poco tiempo, al asesinar su furia interior. Su "monstruo".—Estaré junto a ti, cuando el monstruo se haya ido.

—Gracias, Nagato.—dijo Ciel mientras se levantaba y se colocaba su chaleco gris. Nagato solo lo observo con fascinación. ¿Como podía existir un ser tan bello, bueno y puro como lo era el?. Ciel era perfecto, una obra de arte eterna y a valorar todo el resto de su vida. Como así lo planeaba Nagato, o por lo menos eso pensaba.—Te esperare.

Ciel se acerco al pervertido rubio y beso sus labios con dulzura, en forma de despedida. Luego beso su mejilla, y aunque le doliera se separo del hermoso rostro de su amante marinero. Como lo habían sido alguna vez en el feliz y precoz pasado. El como Capitán y Nagato como su Marinero.

—Adiós.—musito Ciel con una sonrisa.

—Adiós, Ciel...—le contesto Nagato, con una sonrisa también. Ciel se fue del tejado, desapareciendo del tejado y de la vista de Nagato.

Nagato quedo en un momento eterno de silencio, ya solo. Solo observaba el cielo con cansancio e indiferencia. Con un gran vacío en el alma.

En ese instante sonó su celular. El reviso al instante. Era Kitty, lo estaba llamando. El contesto al instante.

—Hola—contesto Nagato con un tono neutral.

—Hola, Nagato. ¿Donde estas?—pregunto esta rubia del otro lado del teléfono, preocupada.

—Eh, salí.—contesta el, secamente.

—¿A donde? ¿Necesitas que te vaya a buscar?—le responde Kitty, siendo atenta y amable.

—No gracias. Estoy bien.—murmuro este, algo monótono.—Te llamo luego, ¿si?

—Eh, claro. ¿Estas bien?—pregunto últimamente esta, aun preocupada y confusa por la actitud del rubio, que por cierto, era distante.

—Sí.—mintió este.—Adiós.

En ese instante cortó. Luego, se dedico a llorar angustiosa y dolorosamente. Había perdido todo lo que alguna vez había significado todo para el, y no sabía como ver un camino si no había una luz que lo iluminara a seguirlo. La luz se había ido. Ciel se había ido.

Pero en su corazón aun estaba la para nada consoladora promesa que hicieron ambos. Nagato solo tenía la esperanza se aferrarse a un mejor futuro junto a su amor, y eso iba a ser. Aferrarse a la fe de volverlo a amar en algún momento. De tenerlo entre sus brazos. De probar sus labios. De vivir la felicidad otra vez.


	33. Volviendo a caer

—Y, Yagane, cuéntame. ¿Tienes pareja?—le preguntaba Sakura mientras todo el grupo de chicas, Lee, Makoto. Kaito y Yuuki almorzaban con el nuevo "amigo", si es que así podría considerarse, de Konan. Yagane Hioti.

—No.—contesta este, cortante. Kitty, Ymr y Sakura suspiran, maravilladas. Yagane resultaba ser ese chico que maravillaba y enamoraba a todo el mundo. El típico chico que tenía fans, en este caso, Kitty, Ymr y Sakura. Este lo notaba, y realmente prefería ignorar ese tema. Le resultaba penoso y vergonzoso pensar que chicas se murieran por el y lo desearan.

—¿Sientes interés en alguien?—pregunto Kitty, moviendo muy constantemente las pestañas, dándole un poco artificial pero lindo. A Kitty sinceramente le interesaba Yagane como persona, pero no consideraba ni de broma en engañar a Nagato con el o con cualquiera, ademas de que hace 1 día exactamente Nagato se comportaba más lindo y comprometido con su relación, la cual iba mejorando cada vez más y conseguía fans, como alguna vez lo tuvo el Thornan.

—Tsk.—chasqueo este con la lengua, haciendo una mueca. Las chicas comprendieron al instante que eso significaba un sí. Yagane no sentía las ganas ni la seguridad de decir si. Iba a ser algo poco digno y aceptable para alguien como el.

—¡¿Quien es?!—exclamaron las 3 al mismo tiempo. Quizás muy interesadas, o muy entrometidas. Konan solo observaba la escena con risa mientras conversaba con Makoto. Lee jugaba amorosamente con Kaito, acariciándole el rostro y de vez en cuando depositandole algún lindo beso en los labios, en el rostro o en el cuello, mientras Kaito solo respondía correspondiendole o también besandole y acariciándole. Yuuki solo fingía poner atención a las palabras de Yagane, mientras que realmente contemplaba a Ymr discretamente.

Según Yuuki, Ymr era una chica muy guapa, y aunque no como alguna actriz como Kristen Stewart o Jennifer Lawrence, era hermosa. Su actitud amable y divertida ante la vida, positiva, relajada. Yuuki encontraba que no había una manera más buena y feliz de vivir a la vida que no fuera a su lado. Sonrió para si mismo al recordar su primer beso, y aunque el tuviera en la boca en esa ocasión el sabor a cebolla del tipo que lo había atacado antes, había disfrutado ese beso como ninguno. Dulce, relajante, placentero. El mejor sabor que hubiera probado, como era el sabor a manzana que traía ella en sus rosados labios. Su suave y armónico y original cabello rojo, el cual parecía quemar y arder en una triunfante y viviente trolla. Sus ojos morados realmente bastantes puros. Cuando Yuuki generalmente conectaba su mirada a la de Ymr ella la desviaba y se sonrojaba, incapaz de corresponder y mantener las miradas. Otra cosa que le encantaba a Yuuki de Ymr, sus sonrojos. La hacían ver tan frágil y linda, dándole ganas de protegerla. En general, a Yuuki le encantaba todo de Ymr y no podía evitar estar flechado por su mejor amiga y amante.

Entonces Ymr noto como Yuuki la observaba.

—¿Que?—pregunto esta, curiosa. Sonreía dulcemente y de momentos a otros mordía ligeramente su labio inferior.

—Nada.—contesto Yuuki con una sonrisa.—Es solo que hoy brillas, linda.

Ymr rió para evitar su sonrojo. Sus amigas solo molestaron, incluida Konan, la cual hoy se mantenía un poco callada y reservada, además que no tenía los ojos delineados de negro, lo cual le quitaba esa extraña apariencia y manera con la cual la veía el resto.

Kaito bajo la cabeza. Se sentía extraño para el ver a Yuuki rehaciendo su vida, sin el. No era su ego ni nada, solo se sentía reemplazado.

—Eh, voy al baño.—dijo el pelinegro, levantándose. Todos lo vieron por un momento.—Un gusto conocerte, Yagane-kun.

—Igualmente, Kaito.—contesta Yagane, tan serio y formar como se caracterizaba siempre, aunque nadie lo supiera. Kaito asintió y corrió al baño. Yuuki solo lo observo, extrañado por su actitud.

Toco el timbre y todos se fueron a clases. Lee conversaba con Makoto, Ymr, Sakura y Kitty seguían acosando a Yagane con preguntas, el cual solo respondía con severidad y siendo bastante cortante. Konan conversaba con Yuuki tranquilamente. Entonces, sin saber nadie porque, en la conversación apareció Kaito.

—No hay ninguna amistad entre el y yo—relato Konan, desinteresada.—Solo hay un tratado de compañerismo e interés el cual nos prohíbe llevarnos mal e ignorarnos. Es solo compañerismo.

—Con el no hablo hace mucho—murmuro Yuuki, algo analítico. Konan lo noto.

—Pareces Sasori.—dijo ella con sequedad. Yuuki rió alarmado.—¿No te preocupa perder a tu mejor amigo?

—Ya lo perdí.—murmuro Yuuki, con un rostro sin expresión.—¿Sabes? Pensé que al perderle todo se iba a derrumbar. Ya sabes, cuando lo más importante...desaparece. Pero no, estoy vivo.

—Sobreviviendo.—especificó ella, con la mirada entre-abierta.

—No, bueno, al principio sí. Se me hizo difícil llevar esto, pero luego cuando Ymr llego a mi vida todo fue felicidad.—explico Yuuki, con una sonrisa automática al nombrar a Ymr.

—¿Lo superaste?—pregunto Konan, curiosa.

—...Lo olvide. Temo recordarlo.—contesta Yuuki, siendo muy sincero.

—Sí temes algo, solo debes enfrentarlo. Así se ira de tu vida.—dijo ella, decidida. Yuuki asintió.

—¿Tu lo hiciste con Thoru?—pregunta el, curioso.

—No lo quiero fuera de mi vida. No lo se. Tal vez alguna vez lo haga.—dijo ella.—Pero tu, tu puedes. Eres capaz. Ve a enfrentarlo.

Yuuki sonrió triunfante y corrió al baño de hombres, con una mentalidad decidida. Derrotar y olvidar a Kaito de una vez por todas. Entró silenciosamente al baño y se encontró una incomoda imagen de Kaito acariciando su abdomen con una placentera sonrisa. Entonces el pelinegro se percato de la presencia de su anterior amorcito. Sonrió seguro.

—Yuuki...—murmuro este con voz ronca, causando un estremecimiento en el rubio. Como por arte de magia a Yuuki en su mente le aparecieron todos los recuerdos de su amor con Kaito. Los buenos momentos, los difíciles, las peleas, los besos. Todo. Absolutamente todo.—...Besame.

Yuuki solo soltó un ahogado grito.

—No.—contesto este, firme.—No vine aquí para besarte.

Kaito solo se acariciaba sensualmente el abdomen. Para la sorpresa de Yuuki, la mano de Kaito bajo impulsivamente a una zona bastante privada.

—Ah...—jadeo Kaito, sintiendo su propio placer.—Lee...el cree que aun soy un niño, y no me atiende de la manera que quiero...—Yuuki se incomodaba más y más, sin embargo también sentía un cierto cosquilleo y un impulso de besarlo golosamente para siempre.—Yuuki, te necesito.

—Kaito, no...—contesta Yuuki, temeroso e inseguro de lo que pudiera pasar. Demasiado tarde reacciono el rubio al tener ya al pelinegro sobre el mientras sus labios batallaban intensamente por amor.


	34. Venganza

—No...—el rubio intentaba zafarse de Kaito, sin embargo se sentía tan bien pecar.—_¡Yo no puedo hacer esto!_—las fuerzas de pensar en su optimista amor por Ymr y la felicidad que ella lograba causar en el y en su corazón le dio las fuerzas suficientes como para empujar a Kaito y librarse de su agarre.—¡No, Kaito, no! ¿Que no comprendes? ¡Yo amo a Ymr!

Kaito lo miro con travesura.

—No te creo Yuuki.—dijo el pelinegro, levantándose rápidamente y llegando al lado del rubio.—Se que sigues amándome.—susurro Kaito con voz ronca en el oído del rubio, logrando estremecerlo. Paso su lengua lentamente por la mejilla de su próxima conquista, mientras Yuuki solo temblaba. Temblaba de miedo. Temblaba de placer. Temblaba de amor. Kaito era definitivamente el pecado más prohibido y deseado por su mente, y sinceramente el no sabía como controlarse.—Sigues deseándome.—Kaito lo provocaba y provocaba cada vez más, lo que volvía esta situación tan estrecha y problemática para Yuuki. El estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, y simplemente no sabía que hacer.—Pero vamos, adelante. Besame. Ámame otra vez, como yo se que lo deseas.—Kaito esta vez parecía ser más sincero y directo, aunque tenía un toque lujurioso y sensual que hacía dudar a Yuuki.—Yo también te deseo, mi amor.

Yuuki golpeó a Kaito, sin pensar ni saber que hacer.

—¡Ah!—grito Kaito, adolorido.—¿Que te pasa?

—¿Es que no lo comprendes?—le exclama Yuuki, algo exagerado. Aunque a Kaito no le importa, puesto que su amado Uke siempre había sido así. Problemático.—No la engañare, Kaito. ¡No la engañare!. La amo. La amo más que a nada, y sinceramente ya no te deseo, Kaito.

—Demuéstralo.—le contesta el pelinegro, desafiante y serio. Yuuki lo miro sorprendido.—Esas son valientes palabras, Yuuki. Pero quiero ver que tan bien puedes manejarlas, que tan bien las haces.—Yuuki arqueo una ceja, confundido. Kaito sonrió orgulloso.—Besame y demuéstrame que puedes controlarte, que ya no me deseas.

—Tus palabras son ordenes, Seme.—Yuuki se acerco y rápidamente junto sus labios con los de Kaito. Sintió como si chispas o fuegos artificiales hubieran estallado en su boca. ¡Era la gloria pura! Pero a Yuuki se le vino la mirada de Ymr y su bella sonrisa a la mente. Se separo de Kaito al instante. El pelinegro lo observo sorprendido.—Lo hice, ahora, adiós.

—Espera.—musito Kaito antes de que Yuuki saliera del ya conocido baño del amor.—Pensé que no lo lograrías.

—Mh.—murmuro Yuuki, desinteresado en mantener una conversación con su ex amor y ex mejor amigo.

—Pero...esperaba también que no lo lograras.—Yuuki se impresionaba de la inestable actitud de Kaito. Seguridad e Inseguridad, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿A caso estar con Lee hacía o creaba problemas mentales en todas las personas?—Esperaba tenerte siempre a mi lado, Yuuki. Esperaba tener una ida junto a ti. Ser tan feliz como jamás lo fui. Te amo, y siempre estará la posibilidad de que estemos juntos.—Yuuki se encontraba impactado por las declaraciones del ojo verde-azul, no obstante, no lo demostraba.—Pero necesito a mi mejor amigo.

—Tu mejor amigo nunca se fue, siempre estuvo ahí y siempre lo estará.—Yuuki sorpresivamente abrazo a Kaito con alegría.—Siempre te apoyare, Kaito.

—Y yo a ti.—Kaito sonrió a Yuuki y luego bajo la mirada.—Vamos a clases, ¿no?

—Sí, flojo. ¿Cuantas te has perdido ya?—le pregunto este de forma bromista.

—5. Realmente las clases de Kokoru-sensei son infernales.—admitió Kaito, también bromista.

—¡Sí! El otro día tuve un sueño. Kokoru-sensei llevaba un pijama de camisón rosado, y llegaba Hitomi-sensei todo masculino, y ambos empezaban a bailar un reggeaton super intensos, daba miedo.—relato Yuuki entre risas. Kaito también rió. Hace mucho tiempo que no reía con su amigo.

—Bien, vamos.—Kaito indico. Ambos salieron del baño, encontrándose con otra persona bastante inesperada. Lee. Ambos lo observaron sorprendidos, puesto que la persona que tenían frente a si era tan distinta a la belleza que todos conocían.

Con notables ojeras, el rostro pálido y los ojos algo rojizos e hinchados por unas posibles lagrimas y expresiones de depresión.

—Los vi.—sentenció este, con un tono de voz algo débil. Yuuki retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente. Kaito intento acercarse a Lee, sin embargo la mirada de odio y rencor que emanaba del pelirrojo daba demasiado miedo como para seguir tan cerca. Kaito prefirió mantener distancia.

—Lee...no se que decir.—contesta el pelinegro, relajado aun.—Mentir es ya algo inútil.

—¡Entonces no mientas!—le grito el pelirrojo, histérico.—¡No quiero creer tus mentiras!

Yuuki considero en decir algo como "Cállate" pero prefirió mantenerse ajeno a la situación. Así todo resultaría menos peligroso para el.

—Lee...te amo.—dijo Kaito, sonriendo románticamente, pero algo tramposo.

—¡¿Me acabas de engañar y esa es la única mierda que se te ocurre decir?!—le grita el pelirrojo, llamando un poco la atención. De una sala sale Hitomi-sensei con cara de fastidio.

—Hatsune-san, compórtese. ¿No ve a caso que estamos en clase?—le reclama Hitomi, fastidiado. Lee solo ríe hipocritamente.

—¿Y a mi que demonios me importa su jodida clase?—le dice este, con actitud. Logra conseguir más enojo en Hitomi.

—¡Oiga usted! Compórtese educadamente y cuide su vocabulario. Sea refinado.—le demanda el sensei, ya más molesto. Lee le sonríe descaradamente.

—Vuelva a su puto armario junto a Thoru, Kokoru-sensei y a quien más quiera llevar a su jodida reunión Lemon de gays—le dijo el pelirrojo con mucha actitud.

La suficiente para ese día haber perdido a su novio y haber conseguido una suspensión por 1 día. Pero lo suficientemente valioso para haber prometido venganza y haber sellado odio contra Kaito y Yuuki, las personas que le rompieron su descabellado y maquiavelico corazón.


	35. Amor

Yagane Hioti no era un hito ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo llamaba bastante la atención con su reservada, solitaria y apática actitud contra el mundo. Se mostraba mayormente de mal humor y era contante cuando hablaba. No obstante, a la mayoría de las chicas parecía gustarles el masoquismo o que les trataran pésimo como lo hacía Yagane. Aunque Yagane no lo hacía por molestia ni por falta de educación, simplemente les quería dejar en claro como no le atraía ni interesaba ninguna de ellas. Solo le interesaba una persona, y precisamente no era una mujer.

—No deberías ser tan cruel con ellas—le recomendaba Makoto mientras ambos caminaban a su sala de clases. Yagane lo miro con fastidio.

—Sinceramente, se comportarme.—le respondió el castaño con sequedad, colocando a Makoto incomodo. Realmente el pelinegro no comprendía mucho porque la actitud de su "amigo" si es que podía llamarlo así, era tan extraño.

—Esta bien—murmuro este otro, intentando no meter la pata en momentos así.—Dijiste que te interesaba alguien el otro día.

—Exactamente dije "Tsk"—especifico el de ojos rojos con una picara sonrisa, la cual solo Makoto había logrado apreciar en el momento.—Pero sí, me interesa alguien.

—¿Quien?—pregunto el pelinegro, obviamente curioso. Yagane coloco los ojos en blanco.

—No te lo diré, casi ni te conozco.—le contesto Yagane, mientras realizaba una mueca en su rostro. Makoto suspiro, exhausto.

—Eres un tipo difícil de llevar, ¿como quieres que te conozca?—le responde Makoto, también haciendo una mueca.

—¿Estas diciendo algo en específico o son puras palabras?—le cuestiono el castaño, decidido. Makoto guardó silencio, Yagane comprendió que solo era palabras.—Salgamos.

—¿Que?—pregunto Makoto, sin comprender. ¿A caso el chico más intolerable le pedía salir?.—¿Salir? ¿Tu y yo?

—No solo nosotros. Konan, Ymr, Sakura, Kitty. Yuuki, Kaito, Nagato, Sasori, Ciel, tu, Lee...todos.—dijo este, mientras se colocaba y cerraba su negra chaqueta. Makoto seguía mirándolo con sorpresa. Hace mucho tiempo que no salía, y se sentía extraño la sensación de que lo invitaran.—Parecen ser unas personas muy complicadas, y algo aburridas.

Makoto rió. ¿A caso el, el serio, reservado y malhumorado Yagane decía eso?.

—Gracias.—sentenció el pelinegro, con una sonrisa. Para su sorpresa, Yagane también sonrió sinceramente. El era tan hermoso, y Makoto lo notaba a mares. _Solo es otra personas más que me dañara, lo se. pero se ve tan lindo. Y cruel, solo me romperá el corazón. Es solo amigable. Y cruel. Soy imbécil. Sí, un_ imbécil.—Esta bien. Bueno, lo digo por mi. Tendría que preguntarle a los chicos.

Yagane solo asintió y entró a su sala de clases, mientras Makoto se quedaba pensativo un momento.

_¿Que demonios acepte?_

* * *

Cierto pelirrojo de mente asesina se encontraba tirado sobre su cama mientras veía aburridamente el techo de su habitación. Se encontraba normal, ya no sufría como cualquier idiota pensaba que estaba.

_Como si lo necesitara. Ese maldito ya me aburrió. Lo use demasiado y se marchito. Yuuki...como para matarlo. El amor es una causa suficiente y basta para su muerte. Su dulce y dolorosa muerte. Luego probare su sangre, como si fuera el más sabroso de todos los vinos del mundo. Se lo merecerá Siempre metido en donde no debería. Envuelto en el peligro. Provocándolo...finalmente lo ha logrado._

El pelirrojo con una peligrosa y segura sonrisa se levanto de su cama. Se visto totalmente de negro, a excepción de su gris polera, y partió directamente a lugares que solo el conocía. Lee sonreía de forma tentadora mientras la gente en las calles se quedaba viéndolo, maravillados. Era algo ya bastante conocido que Lee era un niño bonito, quizás no como Thoru, pero de todas formas atraía varias miradas. Finalmente, después de recorrer calles y calles con lejanos admiradores, encontró el lugar que buscaba. Traficantes, asesinos, ladrones, estafadores. Todo lo que algún criminal pudiese hacer, estaba ahí.

Se le acerco un tipo moreno de cabellos negros y ojos anaranjados.

—He, Hola Lee—dijo el tipo, estrechando su mano afectuosamente y con una sonrisa.—Hace tiempo que no vienes.

—No he tenido tiempo de visitarlos, lo siento.—se disculpo el pelirrojo educadamente, sonriendo tímidamente. Luego se sintió más en confianza.—Necesito algo.

—¿Que sería, exactamente?—pregunto el tipo, atento. Lee saco de su bolsillo una lista.

—Algunas armas algo clásicas y anticuadas—explico el pelirrojo, inteligente.—¿Tienes alguna masa, por casualidad?

—Vaya que eres original.—le dijo el sujeto con gracia. Lee rió algo apagado. No le hizo mucha gracia, sin embargo no lo iba a demostrar.—Creo que no. Pero no te decepciones, en la noche llegan más cosas. Ven aquí como a las 11 si puedes.

—Esta bien.—acepto el pelirrojo.—Supongo que les debe llegar también algunos tipos de droga.

—Exacto niñato lindo.—le dijo el.—¿Que buscas?

—¿Alguna pastilla adormilante?—pregunto Lee, serio. El tipo asintió. Lee sonrió triunfante.

—¿Que piensas hacer, exactamente?—pregunto el tipo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Lee dudo si contarle la verdad o mentir, sin embargo se decidió rápido por la verdad.

—Es una misión que debí cumplir hace mucho tiempo.—explico el pelirrojo, sintiendo y viendo como en su mente volvían las imágenes de Kaito y Yuuki juntos, besándose, amándose, cobrando cuentas pendientes. El rencor se invoco en su alma instantáneamente.

—¿Sobre que trata?—pregunto el sujeto, demasiado curioso. Es decir, ¿quien no lo estaría con este interesante pelirrojo? Era demasiado interesante, cambiante. Alguien misterioso y oculto que tu quieres encontrar, que tu quieres amar, aunque sea lo más peligroso que puedas cometer en tu vida, vale la pena estar al lado de este imparable asesino.

—Venganza.

La mirada de Lee por un extraño motivo se volvió algo amenazante y temible. Cualquiera en ese momento hubiera preferido mantener sus distancias con el, no obstante nadie lo hizo. Lo conocían. Sabían que el no podía y quería hacerles daño. Si Lee amaba y quería a una persona la iba a proteger tanto en la vida como en la muerte, sin opción ni obligación. El simplemente iba a estar ahí, junto a los que amaba.

**Junto a los que odiaba. Matando, destruyendo todo por solo una causa: amor.**


	36. Nacimiento

Lee volvía a su lugar preferido de asesinos a la hora que le habían indicado. Ahora llevaba una capucha gris y un pantalón de mezclilla azul. Caminaba relajadamente por las calles y delicadamente entró al lugar, fijándose en que nadie lo viera entrar. Finalmente al entrar, miro con frescura el lugar. Como si fuera una feria, múltiples tiendas y mesas con distintos productos que toda clase de criminales llegaban a necesitar al cometer sus pecadores actos. Era un lugar maravilloso a los ojos de Lee.

—¡Lee!—le grito el tipo de la tarde. Hoguka, su fiel ayudante y conseguidor de armas letales en sus misiones.

—Ah, hola Hoguka.—le saludo Lee, embozando una ligera sonrisa. Le dio demasiada flojera estrechar su mano o moverse, así que prefirió simplemente utilizar una encantadora sonrisa a su favor.

—Las cosas que nombraste, llegaron.—le informo el, causando una sensación triunfante en Lee.—Solo búscalas en las mesas, están expandidas por ahí.

—Oh, gracias—dijo Lee, yendo camino hacía una de las mesas más distantes. No era el único que estaba ahí, no obstante no le intereso y solo se dedico a ver.

—Lee, ¿que deseas?—le pregunto Kohu, el que atendía la mesa. Lee conocía a absolutamente todos en el lugar, sin embargo llevaba mejor relación con los encargados, por conveniencia propia.

—Pastillas para dormir, algo así como una anestesia.—explico el pelirrojo, serio. Cuando se trataba de estas situaciones, Lee tomaba siempre una actitud mayormente madura, independiente y fría. Además de que no le gustaba que lo trataran como un niño, puesto que hace mucho tiempo su alma había dejado de serlo.

—¿Y tu, Yagane?—cuestiono Kohu. Lee miro con curiosidad a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, y reconoció sus ojos tono sangre al instante.

—Que haces aquí.—le dijo este, cortante. Yagane lo miro con incredibilidad.

—Trabajo, idiota.—le respondió, con serenidad absoluta. Aunque Yagane debe admitir haber sentido un gran escalofrío al oír la calmadora voz del pelirrojo y al oír como nombraban su nombre. Yagane pensaba que no existía nadie como el en la escuela, pero, se equivoco.—¿...tu?

—Oh, hago esto todo el tiempo. Soy prácticamente un profesional.—dijo Lee orgullosamente. Yagane solo suspiro, hastiado por la actitud.

—No presumas. No es nada genial.—le comento el castaño, siendo bastante cortante y reservado al momento de hablar, además de que se notaba cierta timidez en el.

—Depende como lo veas—comento Lee, dejando su mirada entreabierta.—Esto es un verdadero arte, Yagane.

—¿Arte?—cuestiono este, extrañado. Lee era una persona distinta al resto.—Es solo asesinar. El trabajo sucio.

—Es relativo, Yagane. Yo veo hermoso utilizar los cuchillos contra alguien, como un estilo de danza. Ver como la sangre sale, como si la nieve cayera. Y mancharse en el, lo que significa que estas santificado. Ya eres parte de esto.—decía Lee, mostrándose bastante profundo en sus palabras y declaraciones, dominando su expresión y vocabulario.

—¿Yagane, que querías?—le recuerda Kohu, al parecer, impaciente.

—Morfina, por favor.—pide el castaño educadamente. Se lo entregan al instante en un frasco blanco guardado en una transparente y pequeña bolsa.—Gracias.

—¿Deseas algo más?—cuestiona Kohu, curioso. Yagane niega con la cabeza. A Lee le entregan sus pastillas, también en un frasco y bolsa.—¿Y tu, Lee, quieres algo más?

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún tipo de pastilla que produzca dolor?—cuestiono el de ojos azules.

—Que masoquista eres.—comento Yagane con voz baja. Su mirada era algo apagada pero aun peligrosa. Como si dijera "lárgate de aquí".

—No es para mí.—explico Lee, mientras bufaba y hacía una mueca.—Es para el trabajo sucio.

Lee no evita pensar en la imagen de un Yuuki todo sangrando y gritando de dolor, lo cual le causa alegría y placer.

—¿Matar?—dice Hioti, frío.—No necesitas utilizar códigos. Dilo por su nombre, quitar vidas.

—No seas tan dramático, niñito lindo.—le dice Lee, relajado. Finalmente le entregan las pastillas.—Gracias Kohu. Nos vemos luego.

El asiente y se despide de ambos con un gesto en la mano.

—¿Que más necesitas?—le interroga el de mirada sangre, curioso.

—Armas.—sentencia Lee, decidido.—Acompáñame, no me gusta estar solo.

—Como gustes.—responde este otro con cortesía. Ambos recorrieron por un buen rato las distintas mesas, consiguiendo todo tipo de cosas que resultaban letales. Finalmente terminaron con toda la compra de armas y pastillas.

—¿Pasarías la noche en mi casa?—le pregunta Lee, sorprendiendo al castaño.—Como te dije, no me gusta estar solo. Y vivo solo.

—...Solo hoy.—acepto con mala gana Yagane. Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Lee, la cual era espaciosa y bastante solitaria.

Ambos estuvieron tomando cervezas y conversando bastante tiempo sobre sus vidas y distintos temas, conociéndose más y más.

—Vaya Yagane, pensé que eras un tipo insoportable.—dijo Lee con picaría.—¡Pero al parecer eres todo un amor de persona!

—Tsk.—gruño el de ojos rojos, frío.—Solo calla.

El castaño, el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama de Lee, se recostó y cerro los ojos por un momento, relajándose. Su sorpresa fue cuando sintió unos labios contra los suyos. Abrió los ojos de golpe, impactado.

—Buenas noches.—dijo Lee, que luego del beso, se coloco a su lado en la cama y cerro los ojos. Yagane sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.

Ese había sido su primer beso. Primer beso. ¡Primer beso!.

—...Buenas noches.—murmuro el, colocándose cerca de Lee, aun así sin rosarlo, solo a su lado viéndolo.

Yagane acarició delicadamente los rojos cabellos de la persona que tenía a su lado. Eran tan suaves y bien cuidados, tan representadores del fuego como de la pasión pura. Observo la belleza que Lee tenía por un momento. Era demasiada como para calificarla o decir que había mejores. Finalmente cerró sus ojos.

—Si supieras Lee, si supieras todo lo que siento por ti.

Finalmente, se dispuso a dormir junto a la persona que había robado la virginidad de sus labios, la persona que le había robado su primer beso. La persona por la cual empezó a nacer un sentimiento más potente que la amistad. La persona que creo un sentimiento en el.


	37. Felicidad

Ante la invitación de Yagane todos habían dicho que sí, eso si sintiéndose bastante extrañados de la repentina propuesta de su ahora nuevo amigo. Todos menos Thoru, el cual no conocía a Yagane y llevaba días enteros faltando a la escuela, nadie aun sin saber de el. Aunque ya nadie prefería preocuparse de un simple capricho como lo era faltar a clases para Thoru. Además que todos sabían que faltaba por Konan, y que Konan iba a la escuela porque el estaba faltando.

—¿A donde iremos?—preguntaba Kitty, curiosa. No era que la rubia no confiara ni nada en Yagane, simplemente la idea de salir con el, un tipo algo anti-social y bastante reservado, se le hacía extraña. Muy extraña.

—Supongo que a un bar, o algo así.—contestaba Sasori, sin realmente comprender mucho. El tampoco comprendía la porque de repente amigable y fiestera actitud del castaño de ojos tono sangre y extravagante belleza.

—Esto es bastante extraño.—había dicho Ciel, junto a Ymr. Yuuki miro de reojo a Yagane. Nunca había hablado mucho con el ,y cuando lo hacía había una buena onda, pero también le resultaba muy incomodo y algo difícil una conversación con el.

—¿Estas seguro?—le cuestionaba el rubio al castaño, ahora mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El castaño asintió.

—Vamos, sí. Así los conoceré más.—explico Yagane, intentando ser amigable. Desde lo último que le había sucedido con Lee solo quería volverse amigo de los amigos de Lee y ser alguien más agradable, y quizás, no tan malhumorado.

—Eso suena como la propuesta pervertida del lobo a Caperucita en "La Chica De La Capa Roja"—bromeó Konan con una traviesa sonrisa. Yagane rió a lo bajo. Había logrado entablar una estrecha y sincera amistad con Mizaki Konan, la chica que por lo menos se aproximaba más a parecerse a su personalidad, aunque también le agradaban las otras chicas.

—¿Piensas solo eso? ¿Perversiones?—le cuestiono Sakura, curiosa. Konan era algo así como pervertida, y Sakura, Ymr y Kitty eran como unas aburridas santas, por lo cual Konan tenía que resignarse a que sus amigas se molestaran, incomodaran y miraran raro cuando dijera alguna cosa pervertida o demostrara su actitud pervertida.

—No lo se. Solo sonó extraño.—respondió Konan, mirándola con indiferencia.—Estas con esa actitud otra vez.

—¿Actitud?—cuestiono la peliazul, sin comprender.—¿Que actitud?

Konan se acerco al oído de ella.

—Desde que terminaste con Sasori.—le susurro despacio.—Debes superarlo.

—Yo lo he superado.—insistió la peliazul, con un tono algo triste. Sakura, aunque mayormente se mostraba bastante alegre como antes, a veces le pasaba que se colocaba triste o le llegaba una irremediable furia o enojo. Y todos comprendían que era por culpa de Sasori, incluso el peliazul de que el era el culpable.

—Nadie te creería eso.—dijo Kitty, comportándose como líder. Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.—¿Que? Es la verdad.

—A veces debería meterte una piña a la boca y dejar que te atoraras con ella, luego colocar un una cascara de plátano para que te cayeras y cavar un hoyo para que te quedaras encerrada allí.

—¿Como planeaste ese plan tan ingenioso?—le dijo Ymr con tono sarcástico y bromista.—¡Eres toda una genio!

—Lo se, lo se.—dijo Sakura, con orgullo. Había vuelto a su actitud feliz.

—Bien, bien. Los veo a las 7.—dijo Yagane, yéndose a clase. Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus distintas clases.

* * *

Siendo ya las 7 todos los amigos estaban ya reunidos con ropa casual, hablando y conversando entre sí.

—¡Vamos a la plaza!—exclamo Kitty, enérgica. Todos aceptaron y fueron a la plaza, mientras jugaban ridículos juegos como a la ronda, las escondidas y cosas tan infantiles como la silleta musical. Por un momento todos olvidaron los problemas, los amores, desamores y todo lo implicado. Eran los amigos que siempre habían sido y que siempre iban a ser, aunque solamente en el futuro probablemente se tratara de un lindo recuerdo, todos iban a ser amigos.

—Los quiero—dijo Ymr, juntándose junto a todos para un abrazo grupal. Lee por primera vez se sintió culpable de estar tan feliz junto a Yuuki y Kaito, y planear la muerte del rubio. De recordar como habían sido siempre buenos e incondicionales amigos, y como luego uno de ellos dos iba a terminar muerto.

Lee realmente ya no deseaba eso, pero realmente no sabía como volver atrás. Todos rieron y se separaron del abrazo, y siguieron jugando y conociendo más a Yagane, llegando a ver lo bueno que era. Lee se encontraba algo desconcertado, aunque al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo parte del grupo. Pero entonces sintió como alguien tocaba insistentemente su brazo.

Miro y se encontró a una persona bastante inesperada.

—Em, ¿podemos hablar, en privado?—le pregunto el, algo tímido. Lee asintió, confuso y algo paralizado.

—Kaito, ¿por que...ahora?—le pregunto Lee, sin entender.—¿Por que me buscas ahora?

—Lee...yo...—Kaito intentaba hablar, pero sinceramente el no sabía como expresarse de forma correcta.—Lo que te tengo que decir no lo puedo hacer con palabras.

—Entonces...solo hazlo.—le indico Lee, sin esperar lo siguiente que paso. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los del pelinegro que siempre tanto amo.—Kaito...

—Te amo, Lee.—le declaro Kaito, deseoso del amor del pelirrojo. De tenerlo otra vez a su lado. De poder sentirlo tan cerca de el, tan cálido, tan perfecto.

—También amas a Yuuki.—le recordó Lee, con una sonrisa.

—Lo se, pero...estoy a tu lado, ahora.—declaro el pelinegro, decidido.—No puedo dejar de amar a Yuuki, pero estoy junto a ti, Lee. Eso significa algo. Yuuki ahora solo es mi mejor amigo.

—Sí, que soy endemoniadamente sexy.—bromeó Lee con una provocativa sonrisa. Kaito lo beso con pasión.—Yuuki...el siempre sera una amenaza.

—Sí.

—No me importa, si necesito sacarlo del camino...lo haré.—sentenció Lee, decidido. **Tomó la mano de Kaito y juntos volvieron junto a su grupo de amigos, y pasaron la mejor noche de su vida los 12, jugando, divirtiéndose como nunca y viviendo la vida como debe ser vivida. Con felicidad.**


	38. Renacimiento

Todos se preguntaban donde se encontraba Thoru Shion, puesto que su FanClub no dejaba de buscarlo con desesperación y preguntarle constantemente a Konan Mizaki donde se encontraba, y a menudo la culpaban a ella. Realmente a Konan no le interesaba respondedles ni mostrar cortesía a personas que la criticaban.

—Si tanto lo extrañan vayan a buscarlo a su casa.—les respondía ella con crueldad y un tono no muy amigable.

—Ya no intentamos, y no hay nadie.—le respondía la presidenta del FanClub de Thoru Shion, Kaede Yukina, una atractiva pelinegra que iba un curso más abajo que Thoru y Konan, y el resto de los 12.—¡Konan-sama, por favor dinos!

—¡Joder, que no se nada!—le contestaba esta bastante insolente y cortante cuando la hastiaban demasiado.—No he hablado con el en días, y no me interesa hablarle.

—¿Por que eres así con el?—le preguntaba Kaede, sin lograr comprender la prepotente y perfeccionista actitud de la yangire.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? El es solo un chico malcriado y realmente vacío chico con un lindo rostro y una mala actitud que realmente ya nadie puede soportar, por eso esta solo. Me hartan las personas superficiales y arrogantes como el. Finge no comprender, finge ser la victima de esta historia y me esta poniendo como antagonista. Deja de creer en una perfección ficticia y busca algo más interesante que hacer.—le había respondido Konan, cuando ya estaba totalmente aburrida de que el FanClub de Thoru la molestara y siguiera con sus estúpidas preguntas.

Desde ese momento el FanClub de Thoru había dejado de cuestionar a Konan, en especial Kaede que había quedado algo picada por la insolente actitud con la cual Konan la había tratado.

* * *

Thoru solo se había ocultado en su casa, hartado del resto de la humanidad. Esperando que Konan volviera y lo llamara, perdonara y todo volviera a la normalidad. Sin embargo, ella nunca llego.

Y su cuento de hadas e ilusión se rompió. Otra vez. Thoru aun recuerda cuando otra persona le rompió el cuento de hadas. Le rompió el corazón.

_Hitomi-sensei. Un lindo profesor. Joven, atractivo y de simpática actitud, bastante sencillo. Ni siquiera sabía si el era gay o no. No me importo. Solo quería conquistarlo, conquistarlo y nada más. No había ninguna otra meta en mi cabeza, no podía evitarlo. Mi corazón latía y latía por el. En el ramo que enseñaba me iba pésimo, por lo cual también lo utilice para subir mis notas. Por supuesto lo logre, pero en notas volví a ser un fracaso después de un tiempo. De todas formas me valió la pena. Recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro._

_El estaba colocando las notas, yo arreglaba mis cosas. No tengo idea porque, pero el no me quitaba la mirada de encima, aunque lo hacía de forma disimulada. No se me ocurrió nada más que mostrar una actitud algo atrevida e insoportable, incluso algo orgullosa._

_—Deja de mirarme tanto, que se te cae la baba al piso—le dije, mientras lo miraba de una forma más atemorizante que seductora. Estaba totalmente seguro de que no era para nadie alguien provocativo en ese momento._

_—¿Mirarte? No seas tan perseguido—me contesto, hiriendo mi ego. No lo demostré, por supuesto, pero mi ego estaba herido. ¿Como osaba a decirme perseguido?—Es solo un consejo, no te lo tomes a mal niño._

_—¿Niño? Tengo 15 años—le conteste, más seguro de mi mismo. Empezaba a creer que esto iba por un camino más de enemistad que de amor, pero ya no podía irme para atrás.—Además, se cuando la gente me observa. Siempre me sucede en la calle._

_—Sí, te debe suceder seguido.—dijo el con sequedad y sarcasmo.—Todos hoy en día somos pedofilos homosexuales._

_—¿A caso supones que me observan hombres?—le reclame con actitud. Sí, era orgullosa y abiertamente bisexual, sin embargo el no podía suponerlo. Eso sonaba y se veía bastante mal._

_—Solo decía que con esa belleza y tu cuerpo, Shion, no solo te deben estar deseando mujeres.—explico el, como si no significara nada. El suponía que también hombres me deseaban. Pero, ¿el estaría dentro de las personas que me desean?._

_—Suena tan genial que hombres mayores y pedofilos me deseen.—dije con mala actitud. El me miro algo hastiado.—Por favor, no me comas con la mirada._

_Para mi sorpresa, el se acerco y me tomo del cuello. ¿A caso me iba a golpear?.¡ Si me llegaba a golpear ninguna agencia más me iba a contratar e iba a perder mi trabajo de por vida. Este maldito no podía arruinarme la vida!_

_—Escucha niñato. Si tengo hambre, simplemente te comeré.—indico, apegandome a una pared y su cuerpo al mío. Abrí los ojos en exceso.—Y en este momento...tengo hambre, y bastante._

_Entonces por primera vez, probé los labios de un profesor. Era algo notoriamente prohibido, pero creo que eso ya no me importaba. Con el tiempo, nuestras aventura de caricias, toques, sexo y besos siguió hasta finalmente volverse una relación más profunda y seria. Algo establecido._

_—Oh, Thoru, eres tan bello...—decía siempre Hitomi, mientras me tomaba de la cintura, me recostaba sobre su cama y me besaba lujuriosamente. Como todo profesional que era, le correspondía y le daba todo el placer que el deseara.—Te amo._

_—Y yo a ti.—le respondía, siendo dulce. Era su Uke, pero no me importaba. El tiempo pasaba, ya llevábamos dos meses así y era lo mejor de lo mejor._

_—Sabes, he considerado renunciar.—dijo el un día.—Así esto sería mejor para nosotros, para nuestro amor._

_Entonces note lo importante que era para el. Me asusto estar tan enserio con alguien, así que respondía con torpeza.  
_

_—Estamos bien así—le respondía, torpe. El seguía con esas ideas, y yo siempre le respondía lo mismo. Hasta que un día sucedió.—Estamos bien, entiéndelo No necesitas renunciar._

_—¿Sabes que? empiezo a pensar que solo estas conmigo por tus notas.—se planteó el. Yo solo calle. No era verdad, pero no sabía que hacer. Esto era demasiado serio, y no sabía que hacer.—Thoru, dilo. Tu me amas.—Solo guarde silencio, cuando debí gritarle todo el amor que sentí. Ni siquiera se porque lo hice, ahora me arrepiento tanto.—Thoru...dilo. ¡Dilo!—solo guarde silencio, como un imbécil.—Vaya, ya entendí.—Ahora, no se porque pensé en hablar, pero ya era tarde.—Lárgate de mi casa, maldito mentiroso._

_—Sí...—conteste, apenado. En ese instante luego reaccione, y lo note. Había perdido a mi sensei._

Al recordarlo, no lo note, pero la persona que tanto espere estaba frente a mi. Konan. Sonreí de medio lado y ella correspondió con neutralidad. Esta era la hora de las respuestas, del renacimiento.


	39. Hasta Luego, Te Veo En Un Tiempo

Todos se encontraban pasivamente en clases trabajando cuando de un momento a otro se abrió la puerta. Casi nadie pudo creer que la persona que había entrado a la sala de clases era el mismísimo Thoru Shion. Con una pinta totalmente demacrada, pálida y lastimada se encontraba el pelirrojo, con ropa de colegio bastante arrugada y con la corbata mal puesta.

—¿Shion-san?—cuestiono Kokoru-sensei, sin embargo este pareció ignorarlo. Solo se acerco al puesto de Konan y empezó a revisar sus cosas. Abrir sus cuadernos y leer todas las hojas que había, no obstante luego lo dejo todo ahí y se acerco a Kokoru-sensei con cara de lunático.

—¿Ella vino?—le pregunto, jalándolo bruscamente de los hombros y conectando sus miradas. Kokoru-sensei negó con la cabeza.

—No, ¿por que, Shion-san?—cuestiono Kokoru-sensei, sin comprender, al igual que todos, que era lo que sucedía. Thoru salió corriendo de la sala.—¿Shion-san?

Sin embargo Thoru solo corría por los pasillos. Notablemente desesperado. Yuuki, Kaito, Lee, Makoto, Sasori, Ciel, Nagato, Kitty, Sakura e Ymr también lo siguieron, preocupados del estado de su amigo.

—¿Que le sucede?—pregunto Ymr, sin entender su actitud.

—No lo se, ¿pero porque preguntaba por Konan?—dijo Lee.—Se supone que terminaron, y además parecía que ninguno de esos dos quería hablarse.

—...Llámala.—dijo Kaito, mientras le prestaba su celular.—No tengo idea porque, pero tengo el numero de Mizaki.

—Genial.—Lee tomo el celular y empezó a marcar. Puso en altavoz y junto a todos esperaron que contestara. Contesto, pero solo se oyó un ruido como si se quebraran varios y vidrios. La llamada luego cortó. Todos se miraron extrañados y algo preocupados. Luego, todos corrieron junto a Thoru. Le encontraron en el tejado de la escuela, contemplando el oscuro y celeste día.

—¿Thoru?—pregunto Kitty, con voz débil. El ni siquiera se dedico a mirarla, ni siquiera se movió.—Thoru, ¿qué sucede?

Otro momento de silencio. Pareciera como sí Thoru se encontrará totalmente sordo y desconectado del mundo, hundido en sus pensamientos. En sus recuerdos...

* * *

_—¿Qué debería hacer para que me dejes ir?—preguntaba ella con tono bajo de voz. La mire con extrañeza._

_—¿Realmente quieres que esto se termine?—le cuestione, siendo completamente claro. Cuando estaba con ella podía ser así, sincero. _

_Ella sólo calló un momento, dejando sus tentables labios entreabiertos, alentandome a besarlos. Ojalá pudiera, ojalá los sintiera._

_—No.—admitió ella, sonriendo ligeramente. Mire sus celestes ojos, demostrando un sentimiento por primera vez: amor.—No merezco un final feliz. Soy alguien tan mala..._

_—No lo eres. Eres una luchadora.—admití, acercándome a ella con lentitud. _

_—Case tu amor.—admite ella, mordiendo su labio inferior y con una mirada más segura. Algo sensual. Yo sólo reí._

_—Lanzaste rocas a mi casa—dije, causando en ella avergüenza por sus actos._

_—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy toda una criminal.—dijo ella, bromista. Finalmente quedamos a unos centímetros de nuestros labios. Entonces a mi mente llegaron todos los buenos momentos que vivimos Juntos. En la playa jugando y correteando, en la nieve navegando, en los tejados saltando, en las salas de clases y paraderos dándonos besos con nuestro más puro amor imparable e inseparable.—Pero en el fondo...te gusto que te lanzara rocas..._

_—Oh, sí, ¿quien no siente placer al sentir sus vidrios quebrarse?—dije en tono bromista. Ella sólo río._

_—Es realmente un ruido maravilloso. Si tuviera que morir me gustaría escucharlo en mi lecho.—admite ella, mientras la miro con extrañeza. A veces, Konan llegaba a ser una persona bastante extraña. Pero, eso fue lo me conquisto de ella. Su encantadora actitud y su belleza. Parecerá muerta a la vista de todos, pero ella solamente es una preciosa muñeca de porcelana en Halloween.—Thoru...¿recuerdas que prometimos que esto prevalecería ante todo?_

_—Si...—murmure, mientras ambos tomábamos ya algo de distancia. Creo que entendía el ritmo al cual iba Esta. Conversación, y sinceramente no me gustaba pensar en que todo terminaría en una despedida. Realmente se que las despedidas sucederán en algún momento, pero...no quiero vivirlas. Si tengo que morir, prefiero morir en soledad, sin decir adiós a nadie. Morir sólo, sin causarle daño a nadie más. Morir en mi relatividad de La Paz, del desanzo final y eterno._

_—Aún sigo creyéndolo, sólo que...toda pareja necesita tiempo, alejarse...ya sabes, distancia—dice ella, con las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón.—Quizás tiempo._

_—Estas intentando deshacerte de mi.—le conteste, cortante. Ella me miro con dulzura._

_—No es eso...—dice ella, mientras acaricia mi barbilla levemente, creando unas cosquillas en mi. Una sensación que ella revivió en mi.—No es un adiós._

_—No, no quiero eso.—negué, algo molesto. Aunque ella dijera eso, de todas formas iba a ser un adiós, lo sabía. Ella me observo con nostalgia. ¿A caso en estos momentos estaría sintiendo la angustia y dolor que sentía yo? ¿La soledad y rechazo, el abandono? ¿Esa sensación de sentirte tan sólo en el mundo, sin nadie que te comprenda ni quiera en este cruel lugar? Ambos nos sentíamos así, y aún así, nos separábamos y destinábamos a una soledad aún más grande y dolorosa de la que ya teníamos._

_—Thoru...Adiós...—murmuro ella, con una triste sonrisa._

_—¡Konan, dame un beso!—le exigí, desesperado, intentandola frenar, detenerla de su futura soledad. Ella me miro con frialdad. Pero algo cambio, en su mirada habían lágrimas. Por fin...por fin la había visto lograr. Al parecer, mi muñeca de porcelana al estilo Halloween tenía sentimientos._

_—No, porque sino jamás lograre detenerme.—dice ella, saliendo de la habitación, luego saliendo de la casa y subiendo a un extraño auto. Supongo que era un taxi. La observe irse, y entonces reaccione al ver y entender que no volvería. Pero lo sabía, yeso me calmaba, esto no era para siempre. No era una despedida._

* * *

—¿Thoru?—cuestiono Sakura, con voz débil. Pero el pelirrojo solo miraba el cielo, viendo en el color celeste los ojos de su amada.

—Hasta luego. Nos vemos en un tiempo.—se decía el pelirrojo, mientras sentía como sí ella estuviera aquí.—Te esperare. Lo juro, te esperare.


	40. Posibilidad

Todos, o la gran mayoría tomó bastante dramático la partida repentina de Konan, volviéndose histéricos y intolerables personas.

—¿Por que ella hizo eso?—se preguntaba Kitty, sin poder entender ni leer el patrón de actos que Konan realizo.

—Sólo déjala, ella es una persona libre.—sentenció Lee, acabando con ese tema de conversación. Estaban los 11 sobrevivientes, juntos por la aparente perdida de una de sus miembros más queridos.

—Lo superaremos, juntos.—dijo Yuuki, tomando la mano de las personas que tenía a su lado: Ymr y Kaito. Lee noto ese acto y no pudo evitar sentir todo el odio que había contenido renacer entre sus tripas, en su mente llegar todas lmi imágenes de Yuuki sangrando o totalmente mutilado. El placer emergecio de su cuerpo al instante.

Lee siempre quiso una venganza contra Yuuki, y la única persona que se lo prohibía era Konan, y como ella ya no estaba era el momento perfecto para actuar. El ya sabía exactamente como y cuándo. Y esta vez, nadie lo iba a arruinar.

* * *

Era el último día de clases. Kokoru-Sensei había preferido dejar a Konan Mizaki simplemente como ausente en vez de alguien inexistente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y simplemente ya nadie más planteo ese tema. Thoru había vuelto y actuaba algo reservado pero se mostraba más buena persona, más puro, más inocente. Había vuelto y todos lo trataban bien, aunque a veces eran muy delicados con el, lo cual fastidiaba al bello pelirrojo. Su FanClub y Kaede Yukina habían preferido darle tiempo y respeto a su ídolo por la escapada de Konan Mizaki, pero aún así seguían vigilándolo y cuidandolo desde lejos.

Lee, en cambio, sólo dejaba a Kaito comportarse y jugar con Yuuki cuanto quisiera, mostrándose como el novio relajado" que definitivamente no era. El ya tenía todo listo, todo tan bien preparado y analizado que naa podía salir mal, y realmente ya se encontraba totalmente listo para asesinar y librarse del mayor de todos sus problemas: Yuuki.

Era de noche, todo el acto de despedida de trimestre ya había terminado y todos habían fiesteado, jugado y se habían despedido lo suficiente como para querer volver a sus casas a dormir y utilizar todas las vacaciones para flojear y no hacer nada más que sentirse en su cama y con el culo quieto jugar en el computador o ver televisión. Sin embargo, Yuuki llegaba tarde a su casa. Estaba completamente sólo, puesto que su padre había viajado durante varios meses y lo había dejado increíblemente sólo cuidándose, lo cual al rubio le parecía espectacular.

Yuuki había estado en la casa de Kaito junto a Makoto, Sasori, Thoru, Yagane, Nagato y Ciel jugando League Of Legends y viendo animes yaoi y shounen ai, como hacían ellos en todas sus secretas reuniones lejos de las chicas. Finalmente, siéndo las 11 de la noche había llegado como todo rebelde a su casa, sin saber que alguien ya lo esperaba ahí.

El Rubio entró relajado y lanzo su chaqueta al sillón rojo. Entonces fue al refrigerador, lo abrió y encontró un recipiente con leche dentro. ojo de ojos celestes no dudo en tomarlo al instante, y luego tragar. Al saborearlo pudo notar su agrio y amargo sabor, sin embargo intentó ignorarlo. El rubio intentó caminar hacía su sala de estar, sin embargo se cayó al piso, sintiendo como sus huesos se volvían más y más débiles. Se empezó a sentir mareado, finalmente perdiendo la consciencia de lo que sucedía.

* * *

Yuuki abrió los ojos, encontrándose extrañamente sentado en una silla. Intento levantarse, pero algo lo detuvo. La cara psicópata de Lee frente a el con un cuchillo entre sus manos, sonriéndole peligrosamente.

—¡Lee!—exclamo el rubio, totalmente asustado. Temblaba, y Lee solamente lo miraba asesinamente con un arma letal que podía clavar y acabar con su vida en un sólo segundo. Lee jadeaba y mentalmente se torturaba e invitaba a clavarle ese cuchillo a su enemigo y cumplir todos los sueños en donde lo veía sangrando, mutilado y rifando por su vida. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse peor. Más culpable, tan sucio y sádico. Siempre lo había sido, pero esto era distinto. Lee mataba a personas por las cuales sinceramente no sentía nada, pero por Yuuki...con Yuuki tenía toda una historia.

El odio y cariño que había sentido por este lindo rubio llevaba anto tiempo, que terminarlo ahora...se sentía tan extraño, tan culpable.

* * *

_Un chico pelirrojo de no más de 7 años y un chico rubio de las misma edad corrían juntos por un lindo Prado, hasta encontrarse con otras personas._

_—¡el niño llorón!—indico una de las personas, uque era un niño bastante feo de la misma edad, señalándolo con crueldad. _

_—¡Si, el llorón!—exclamo la otra persona. Yuuki sintió ganas de llorar, por lo cual bajo la cabeza. El pelirrojo se molesto de los dichos que decían estos chicos._

_—¡Que feos son!—les exclamo, "inocente"—Me causan pesadillas, ¡me recuerdan a Shuki! ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan feo? Un consejo: no molesten más._

_Ambos chicos salieron corriendo. Yuuki levanto la cabeza y sonrió._

_—Gracias Lee, tu si eres un buen amigo.—dijo Yuuki, sonriéndole._

* * *

Lee soltó el arma. Abrazo a Yuuki y comenzó a llorar repentinamente, y a mares.

—¡Lo siento!—sollozaba Lee en su amigo, como si no hubiera consuelo ni perdón.—Lo siento...yo...¡yo nunca quise hacerte daño! Yo...

—Tranquilo Lee—le dice Yuuki, con una sonrisa.—Te amo, amigo. Te perdono.—Lee lloro aún más amargamente, sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

—Soy un cobarde. soy de lo peor.—decía el pelirrojo entre sollozos.

—Eres la mejor persona del mundo, Lee. Tranquilo, ahora todo va a estar bien.—le consoló Yuuki, besando su frente. Lee sólo se aferró al abrazo de su amigo y a creer que habría un futuro mejor. Que aunque no lo parecida, todo mejoraría en algún momento. en especial para un cobarde como el, y un grupo de maravillosas personas que dan sus mejores Amigos.

Un grupo de personas que más que extrañas, eran especiales. Que lucharían por una pequeña posibilidad de ver la felicidad, y aunque lo lo creyeran, existía la posibilidad.

* * *

—¿Posibilidad? Posibilidad de ser destruidos, del sufrimiento. De qué sus vidas sean destruidas...por mi.—decía cierto peliverde, observando a sus nuevos enemigos mortales.

**¿FIN? No, por supuesto que no.****  
**


	41. Carta De La Autora

¡Hola! Si les gusto Watashi No Hatsukoi y siguieron leyendo, enamorándose y obsesionando de mis maravillosos personajes, habrán notado un detalle. El final inconcluso que he dejado, además de que varios personajes no se mostraron en su totalidad y la desaparición sin sentido de Konan Mizaki.

Si es que realmente les gusta la historia tengo una buena noticia que darles: ¡Se avecina una segunda temporada!

**Watashi No Hatsukoi 2: The Circus Monster**

La fecha de estreno será el Viernes 29 de Noviembre, sin horario fijo. Es una segunda parte con la misma cantidad de capítulos, pero nuevos personajes, una continuación más dramática e intensa, además de emocionante. Espérenme, leanme! Gracias por su atención, se despide.

-Misses-Raina, alias Karah Amane.


End file.
